


Guiding Light

by nightstar871



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Love Triangles, Multi, Original Character(s), Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstar871/pseuds/nightstar871
Summary: It's been five years since the terrible fire, & the Opera Populaire is reconstructed to it's former glory. Most of the crew comes back but the new Prima Donna spot needs to be filled. All hopes are lost until Elena Dulcinea Vega comes along. Everyone is bewitched with Elena's voice, but what happens when a certain phantom hears her voice? Will she be his guiding light?





	1. The New Prima Donna

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! First I want to apologize for not posting my first story sooner (yes this story is technically my first story), but better late than never. Anyways, our story takes place in Paris (Duh!) five years after the fire. The Opera Populaire is rebuilt to its former glory. Most of the crew comes back (Madame Giry, Meg Giry, Monsieur Andre, and Monsieur Firmin) while others do not (Carlotta, Christine, and some ballet dancers). However, no one doubts that the Opera Ghost has returned as well. As the managers explain their experience with the Opera Ghost to their new patron, they come to an agreement and oblige to his demands. Left with some vacant spots including the Prima Donna opening, Monsieur Firmin leaves Paris for "fresh" talent. He finds himself in Madrid and meets a young and beautiful woman named Elena Dulcenea Vega. She auditions for a part in the chorus but after her audition and hearing her captivating and melodious voice, he gives her the Prima Donna spot. Firmin writes a letter to Andre and tells him of Mademoiselle Vega and her arrival. Andre announces the exciting news to everyone. Meanwhile, in the catacombs a heart-broken Erik hears this news and is furious, he then devices a plan to get rid of this woman It's been one full day and now she has doubts about the Opera House. (Elena has an interesting and sad past, but I'm not going to spoil this!), but then is assured by the driver that they would be arriving in an hour. Now, let me just say I DO NOT own Phantom of the Opera Music or any other music mentioned, Paris or the any of the POTO characters. I'm done with my note, so LET MY STORY BEGIN!

Omniscient P.O.V

Elena Vega rubbed her eyes as she saw the building in front of her. It was jut as she remembered it was; it looked as the fire did not occur. As the carriage stop, Elena stepped out as quickly as she could and began to help a boy unload her luggage.

"For a new Prima Donna, you travel light," the boy said as he saw a luggage bag and a trunk. He easily carried the trunk to the entrance and Elena followed shortly behind. With every step she took Elena felt a strange sense through her body, as if someone was watching her.

I can't believe it! I'm actually going to sing here! I'm actually going to be working here! Elena thought to herself.

Once she was near the entrance a man who looked in his early forty's came to her.

"Bonjour mademoiselle. You must be Mademoiselle Vega! Firmin has written so much about you! Oh where are my manners! I'm Monsieur Andre the second manager of the opera house."

"But of course, Monsieur Firmin had spoken much about you! It's pleasure to meet you sir, and thank you for giving me a chance," Elena beamed.

They kept talking for a bit and then Andre gave her a tour of the Opera house and showed her, her room.

"This is-"

"Miss Daae's room but it has been remodeled, has more space than before, and has a bathroom small bathroom through that door. I hope it's to your liking Mademoiselle Vega," Andre answered.

"Please sir, call me Elena," Elena said with a smiled.

"Alright," Andre responded, "Elena once you've settled in please go to the Madame Giry; she'll most likely be at the stage with the rest of the dancers. Now I must go and tell everyone of your arrival… Oh Elena I have one thing to warn you about, beware of the opera ghost and always watch your back," the said darkly as he ran out of Elena's room.

So it is true, the Phantom of the Opera is real. Wait, he's real?! Elena thought as she unpacked her belongings. One hour passed and Elena was finishing unpacking her books and clothes when she heard a knock on the door. Elena then froze.

What if it's the Phantom? What if he's mad at me for replacing Christine Daae? What if he wants to kill me? What if… What if it's just a real person whose here to escort you to the stage? Elena reasoned.

Elena then opened a door and there stood a dancer before her very eyes. She was a blonde girl with blue eyes that seemed to twinkle with hopes and dreams. She was petite but well formed. She had a kind face but then again she was smiling a tad too much. "Hello, my name is Meg Giry. My mother, Madame Giry, wants to see you this instance and has asked me to escort you miss-."

"Vega. Elena Vega, but please call me Elena. Oh and thank you, I just need to put one thing in place," Elena said as she rushed to put a picture frame in her new desk.

"Alright, let's go Meg." They both hurried off to the stage. Then out of the shadows of the room a mysterious figure came out smirking mischievously. "I'll give you one chance to sing Elena Vega. This chance shall seal your fate!"

Thanks for reading the story, and once again sorry for not posting up the story sooner. Please, comment and review this story! :D


	2. The Phantom's Plan and Elena's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to publish this part of the story. Hope you guys like it! Once again I DO NOT own Phantom of the Opera, the POTO characters, the POTO music, or another music mentioned here!

Erik's P.O.V

Erik went quickly through a passage and was in box 5. He looked at the dancers who were practicing their dance in Hannibal. They were fully concentrated in their dance until Meg and Elena came in. Erik didn't fully observe Elena until that moment.

Yes, she is beautiful but my angel was the epitome of beauty! Erik thought.

She was tall as Christine (5'5) and her skin was white as ivory. Her hair was in a bun and her hair color was the deepest brown, one would confuse her hair color for black. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and were very expressive. The dress she was wearing was beautiful and emphasized her fit body.

I wonder if her skin is soft? No! Snap out of it Erik! She was brought her to replace your angel! Concentrate on getting her out of here! Erik shook his head and concentrated on Elena. By that time, Madame Giry stopped the dancers and went to introduce herself to Elena. Elena smiled and reciprocated the favor. Madame Giry went on and on with her speech on the importance of opera for a while, until someone suggested to Madame Giry that Elena should show her talent. There was quite a ruckus, until Madame Giry gave them all a death glare and then to Elena a smile.

"I'm awfully sorry for their behavior, but I agree with them. Will you sing four us Elena?"

"I-I suppose one song won't do any harm. Alright, what is it you want me to sing," Elena answered.

"Have you heard of Hannibal's 'Think of me'?" Madame Giry asked. Elena nodded and went to the center of the stage.

Let's see just how bad she is! Erik thought as prepared himself to critique Elena.

The music started and everyone anticipated Elena's rendition of 'Think of me.' Elena then sung.

Think of me, think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me, once in a while

Please promise me you'll try

Then you'll find that once again you long

To take your heart back and be free

If you'll ever find a moment

Spare a thought for me

Everyone was stunned with Elena's voice including Erik. My God! Her voice is better than Christine! She still has a little trouble with the higher register but a little practice will solve that! There still a few things though that she needs to work on but with more work her voice will be the toast of France! Erik thought. She was at the end of the song when Erik snapped out of his chain of thoughts.

Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons, so do we

But please promise me, that sometimes

You will think of me!

The dancers stood up and applauded for Elena, some of them were even crying. Erik wanted to join in, but instead went straight to his lair.

"Elena Vega has talent! She is, dare I say it, better than Christine! She just needs a little work here and there, but much less work than Christine. She needs a proper teacher. Someone who will challenge her and not let her off easy like Monsieur Reyer, someone who will be firm with her and is experienced in musical talent. Someone like me."

What if she doesn't want to? Erik feared.

Erik, when has that stopped you? Now, get the letter ready and most importantly get your lair clean! Erik rapidly wrote down the letter and cleaned his lair; he then hurried to Elena's room and placed the letter on her desk.

Erik then saw a picture in her desk and scoff at the picture. So, she has a fop as well. Well, mark my words this fop will not distract her to achieve her glory! She will be MY NEW ANGEL! SHE WILL BE MINE!

Elena's P.O.V

After Elena's performance of 'Think of me', Madame Giry dismissed her. She was about to walk out when Meg hurriedly came to her.

"WOW! You were amazing! Elena, I know you barely know me but will you think of me as a friend?"

"Of course Meg, but as your friend I suggest you go back to practice before your mother drags you to the stage. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, bye," Elena joked.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Meg said as she hurried back to the stage.

Elena walked backed to her room and replayed her performance through her head. I need to get comfortable with the upper register, I went flat at one point, and I need to put a little more emotion on the last part. Oh, I need to practice to get those things perfected. Elena thought. When Elena got to her room, she first headed towards the bathroom, and then she changed into her nightdress and robe. Finally, she began to brush her hair, but then she noticed a small envelope on her desk and her picture frame gone as well. She opened the letter.

Dear Mademoiselle Vega,

I heard you sing today and I must congratulate you on your performance. However, I did notice a few essential things that you must perfect for your voice to be as glorious as I believe it will be. You need a teacher and I believe I am the person indicated to teach you. As you may know I don't usually take students, so I'd advice you to accept me as your teacher. Deny me and a disaster beyond imagination will occur. I will be waiting in Box 5 tonight.

Your Angel of Music,

O.G

P.S:

Do not mention this to anyone or else say goodbye to the world of light you know! Don't test me!

"What do I do? I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Dios mio!" Elena said out loud. She paced back and forth thinking of a way to refuse. After an hour of thinking, she came to a simple solution, Elena decided not to go. She nervously smiled and then went to sleep.

"Oh Dios mio! Que funcione este plan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the Phantom react? Keep reading and you'll see. Please leave a comment and review :D


	3. The Meeting of the Angel and Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I want to thank to all the people who took the time out of their important lives to bother to read my story. I really am grateful that I have readers. I am currently trying out other cites because of my friend Esperanza who recommended me to these cites.  
> Erik: *sigh* A change is good right? I don't usually like changes  
> Me: Everything will be alright Erik :D trust me *saying in a positive way*  
> Erik: Alright then on with the story! *states enthusiastically*  
> Me: I do not own Phantom of the Opera but I do own my Oc's. Hope you like the story and please comment and review

Erik's P.O.V

(10:30 P.M. many hours after Elena fell asleep)

Where is she! She was supposed to be here by now! Did she not read the note?! I thought as I furiously paced in my box. My blood boiled with anger. I then stormed off and went through one of my passages and was at the entranced of the mirror that was once Christine's. There I saw Elena sleeping soundly in the bed.

Mon dier! She looks like an angel. I thought as all the anger I felt disappeared. I opened the mirror and crept closer to Elena.

No doubt she is talented as she is beautiful; however she must practice for a little while so she could grow accustom to my style of teaching.

I then carefully slid my arms under Elena's sleeping body. Suddenly, Elena wrapped her arms around my neck, snuggled my chest, and mumbled something in Spanish. Iwas shocked but just concluded that it was probably just a reflex, yet truth be told I rather enjoyed having her holding me like that.

Erik snap out of it! Go take her to your lair and then wake her up! Don't get distracted by her beauty; you don't want the same thing to happen, do you now?

I shook my head it's been five long years since I has seen Christine and five long years since I gave my body to her. Five years since she also married that insolent fop and broke my heart. However, with those five years I learned to be lonely, and tried to write music. My melodies were good but until I heard Elena sing; I knew I was missing something in those melodies.

I started walking back to my lair. I was nearly there when I realized Elena's steady breathing became frantic and her hands were hitting me in the chest.

"Bajame! Bajame! Quien es usted?! LE DIGO QUE ME BAJE! AYUDA! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" she desperately yelled.

"Please, calm down mademoiselle. I'm your new teacher, also known as the opera ghost an-"

"Opera Ghost! Oh dios mio! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" She shrieked as she kept hitting me. I then started to loose my balance and the inevitable happened. I fell flat on my back with Elena on top of me; she took the opportunity to run up the stairs and try to escape. I then got up and smirked.

"So it has become a chase now Ms. Vega, well may I just say this night has become a whole lot interesting!" I yelled at the direction Elena ran. I went into another secret passage and tried to catch up with Elena.

Elena's P.O.V

"So it has become a chase now Ms. Vega, well may I just say this night has become a whole lot interesting!" I ran up the stairs hoping the masked man did not follow me.

Elena, you may not be strong but you ran with the bulls in Spain and outran the fastest men in Spain. You can outrun this man! Your life depends on it!I thought.

"I'm here the Phantom of the Opera," the masked man called out. I kept running up the stairs, but then I found a small eroded bridge (more like a ledge). I nearly fell in the gap but I stopped. I knew there was only one way to get to the other side; I had to jump. I made a cross and prayed a bit, I looked back to see if the Phantom was behind me, and then gave myself some room to run.

"Ms. Vega that jump is very dangerous, the probability of you making is very low. Go back and I promise you, you won't get hurt," the Phantom warned.

"I won't get hurt? Ha! No me haga reir! Even if you were telling the truth, the cost of my safety would be my freedom! I will not let you take that away from me!" I stated as I started to run up the ramp. Once I was at the edge I leaped, in that brief moment I saw her whole life flash through her eyes.

So this is how I'm going to go, in my nightgown and being chased by the Phantom of the Opera, I thought in that moment. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and I kept thinking death was nearing me. I got closer to the other side, but I could already tell I'd only manage to grab on to the edge of the ledge. I also knew I didn't have much upper body strength and it was only a matter of minutes before I would meet my end. What seems to be an eternity past before I started to feel my grip loosens, and I began to feel light headed. Slowly but surely I grip began diminish, by the time I used my last ounce of strength I finally let gave up hope.

"I love you Rebecca and Mathew," I gasped out as I felt my grip finally loose and closed my eyes. I felt myself go down the pit but suddenly stop in mid air, a very familiar masked man was at the top of the ledge.

"You Spanish women never take a warning do you?" he said as he lifted me up. Once I was up I was once again frighten, and I was tempted to run but something held me there.

I observed her savior he was tall (6'0), lean, and muscular (not too muscular though). His hair was neatly combed and was the color of the night, and his eyes were two golden oceans that, in my view, were very expressive. He wore a white mask that covered a half of his face, but I knew what the covered part held. On the other side however, I could see that he was very handsome and did indeed looked like a mystery. He was wearing a tuxedo, which wasn't a shock to me, but he wore a black cape that covered his whole body making himself without a doubt look like a phantom.

"Thank you, monsieur Phantom for saving my life," I genuinely said as I hugged him, "I could have been dead if it weren't for you."

"It-it was nothing. I'm sorry for scaring you and kidnapping you. Now mademoiselle, let's start over. Hello and welcome to my opera house. As you may know, I am the opera ghost or most commonly known as the Phantom of the Opera. However, due to the circumstances you may address me by my real name Erik. I heard you sing and I must say you were phenomenal, but you need to perfect a few things so that your voice can surpass those of the sirens. I then decided to offer myself as a teacher, more events happened, well we are here. I hope you do take my offer Ms. Vega." Erik said eloquently.

Should I really trust this man? He did save my life, but how do I know he didn't do it out of pity? He did train Christine Daae, and her voice is praised heavenly… maybe he's not as bad as he seems. At times like these you give the person the benefit of the doubt. Elena thought.

"Hello Erik, my name is Elena Dulcenea Vega. I am the new "Prima Donna" of the opera house, although originally I auditioned to be part of the chorus. No hard feelings. And-"

"And?"

"And I accept your offer, Erik."


	4. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello my lovely Readers! I am here with more chapters. I would have updated sooner if it weren't for a certain phantom who did not want me to post.
> 
> Erik: I resent that! *sulking while slouching in a small chair labeled "naughty chair"*
> 
> Me: *glares at him* Erik, I know you don't particularly like change but make an effort to give other sites a chance please. I know we are a long way home but it is a good start :)
> 
> Erik:*still sulking* In the other site they commented and loved me! Here there is no result! We might as well disappear like Christine disappeared from my life! *in an angry and menacing tone* let's just go back home and give up on this site or a disaster beyond imagination will occur!
> 
> Me: Erik, will you stop it. Give this site a chance or so help me god I will change this story to a Raoul and Christine story!
> 
> Erik: *sighs in defeat and nods*
> 
> Me: That's what I thought *directed towards Erik*, well hope you all like this chapter! Comment and review please! (note/disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the music, or the characters sadly. I only own my OCs and this plot line)

Erik's P.O.V

I was shocked and delighted that Elena accepted. I grabbed her hand then guided her to another tunnel that led to his domain. She was memorized the way to the lair moved with ease and made no hesitation in being pulled by me. Elena then started to sing something that made me smirk.

In sleep he sang to

In dream he dream

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind

I smiled and then looked at Elena who did not look away. She started to blush a deep crimson, which in my opinion was attractive.

Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you

Grows stronger yet

And though you turn form me

To glance behind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind.

I noticed Elena looking at me with wonder and raised an eyebrow at her. Elena blushed even more, which for some odd reason delighted me, and then she stared at my mask.

Elena: Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

Me: It's me they hear

I lead Elena down the last flight of stairs and we both joined our voices.

My (your) spirit and my (your) voice

In one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is here (there)

Inside my (your) mind

I opened the door and Elena stepped forward. She looked around with admiration and wonder. I haven't seen that look since Christi- No! Don't think of her, I thought. Elena gasped when she saw the way the candles made the cold and dark place come to life. I seized the opportunity to sing. I stood near her and put my hands on her shoulder and turned her around abruptly.

In all your fantasies

You always knew

That man and mystery

Elena: Were both in you

Both: And in this labyrinth

Where night is blind

The Phantom of the Opera

Is there inside my (your) mind

I looked at Elena and for a brief moment she looked like Christine. I got near her and stared into her innocent eyes, and then I caressed her cheek.

"Sing my Angel of music!" I blurted out and mentally slapped myself.

"He's there the Phantom of the Opera," Elena sung.

I smiled as Elena began to sing the high notes. Every now and then I commanded Elena to sing louder with a simple "SING!"

No doubt she has talent, though I sense discomfort in the upper register. That, however, will change soon. I thought. "SING FOR ME!"

With one final breath, Elena let out the final note. She was panting a bit but far less than Christine, the Elena stared at the floor with embarrassment. I took out a finger, placed it under her chin, then I put a little pressure which made Elena look into my eyes.

"Elena, you have done nothing wrong so do not put your head down. Never put your head down when you've done nothing wrong. Am I clear?" I said while cupping Elena's cheek. Elena nodded.

"Erik, I know I'm horrid and the managers were must have been mad to give me that position. I know I need work but since I trained myself I was not familiar with a few techniques and-"

"You trained yourself?" I asked amazed.

"I—yes, Erik I think I should leave the position to someone else. If you wish it I'll leave tomorrow," Elena said as she lowered her head again.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ELENA!" I yelled but then slowly calmed down. I saw Elena flinched a bit but then relax a bit as she saw my reassuring smile.

"Elena, your voice is beautiful, more beautiful then my previous student. With a proper teacher your voice will make others live as they never lived before. And please Elena, don't lower your head in shame," I stated.

"Alright Erik, I'll stay. However, if you believe that I'm not improving, you may dismiss me," Elena reasoned.

"I believe that you will improve Elena. You have this fire in your eyes that shows determination, I may know you only for a few minutes but something tells me that you are a hard worker. Now then, your lessons will after rehearsal start from 8 o'clock to 11 o'clock sharp. I will retrieve you from your dressing room and lead you to my home, and then I'll lead you back. Does it seem alright with you?" I asked.

"Yes, now can you lead me back? It's awfully late and rehearsals start early tomorrow," Elena said with a little yawn. I nodded and lead Elena back, stealing a look every now and then at Elena.

I slid the door open and help Elena in the room. Elena walked in carefully and looked backed at me. She then walked to me and kissed his cheek.

"Good-night Erik," Elena hum as she slid the door closed.

"Good-night Elena," I whispered in the darkness stunned with what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh what´s going to happen next! Comment and review and hope you like the chapter!


	5. Jealousy I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello again folks! I just couldn't resist posting this new Chapter of Guiding Light so here you go. Also Erik made me do it!
> 
> Erik: O.o I did no such thing!
> 
> Me: -_-´´ Erik some times I wonder if you had any humor in your system!
> 
> Erik: I do but I like to be calm collective and cool
> 
> Me: Well you are all that and much more. Hope you guys and gals like the chapter and please comment and review the story! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera only my OCs

Elena P.O.V

(Two months later, Elena's first performance)

But promise me that some time

You will think of me!

I heard the crowd clap wildly and for me. That was my second time that night singing "Think of Me" and it was quite exciting. I never expected to perform an encore, yet I should have known Erik's teachings would get me to this.

Flashback

"Erik I know you said not to question your teaching methods, but this is ridiculous!" I said as I hung my head from the edge of the bed.

"Elena, this will enhance your diaphragm's potential power. Now try to sing the last line of Think of Me," Erik commanded.

You will think of me!

"Wow! You were right; I held the note a lot longer than usual," I said while blushing a bit.

"I knew you would. Now my dear, will you trust my teaching no matter how far stretched they are?" Erik asked

"I promise I won't question you again and deny your orders."

"That's all I ever wanted…"

End of Flashback

As soon as I finished I went to my room and I was welcomed by the potent aroma of roses and many other flowers. As I got into my robe I heard a knock on the door, so I went to the door and opened it. What a surprised I had!

"Mathew!" I cried as I jumped on the man in front of me. I buried myself in his chest as he started laughing.

"Elena! I still can't believe it's you!" Mathew smiled brightly as I pulled away from the hug.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were in London!" I said as I pulled Mathew in the room.

"I was but if you must know, I am the new patron of this very opera house! It's just that I sent a representative so I could finish my studies. However, I could not miss the first performance of the opera house. Plus, I heard your name and I needed to confirm my doubts. I must say Elena, your voice is magnificent!" Mathew said with glee.

"Mathew it's been too long… I'm sorry for not writing but I've been busy. Also, I moved out of my father's house," I stated.

"So you've been on your own? Elena, why didn't you stay! I thought he understood and accepted the reality," Mathew said puzzled.

"He does understand he actually grown to love the reality but I needed to do this. I can't depend on my father all my life!" I explained then noticed Mathew had a hand behind his back, "Mathew, what's that behind your back?"

"These are for you," Mathew said as he extended his hand and handed me a bouquet of red and pink roses with one white rose in the middle.

"Mathew, they are beautiful!"

"In the language of the flowers red and pink flowers mean love and appreciation, while the white rose means worthy of heaven or pureness. They are also 10 roses in total which means you're perfect, and that my dear Elena is the truth."

Just then Meg came through the door with a smile on her face and very enthusiastic.

"Elena! MY GOD YOU WERE AMAZING! I knew you'd be amazing but wow you blew me away! Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company," Meg whispered the last part.

"Oh don't worry Meg. Meg this is Mathew. Mathew this is Meg, she's the best ballet dancer in the whole world and my new best friend," Elena introduced them.

"Mademoiselle," Mathew bowed as he gently took possession of Meg's hand and kissed it tenderly, "it's a pleasure meeting someone as lovely and talented as you."

"Likewise monsieur, but I'm afraid Elena flatters me too much," Meg said as a blush painted her cheeks.

Then Mathew takes off quickly and then a few moments later come back with another bouquet of flowers. This one, however, was dark red roses, pink roses, and a yellow rose in the middle. Meg looked at the bouquet in awe, and then looked at Mathew.

"These are for you, mademoiselle. There are thirteen of them. I sincerely hope you know the language of flowers," Mathew stated.

"I'm afraid I don't monsieur, but I do know that yellow means envy. Why do you envy me?"

"Typically yellow is meant for envy but in my opinion it means joyfulness. Yours however has a red tip which means F.I.L. Elena can explain it to you. Anyways, it's been a pleasure to share a moment with you ladies. I hope to spend more time with you both," He winked at Meg which made her blush even more, "Goodnight ladies."

Mathew kissed my forehead and then he kissed Meg's cheek tenderly. Then he disappeared through the door. Meg then kneeled to my side and spoke frantically.

"What does it mean? Elena please, please tell me! I want to understand him! Please tell me!"

"Oh, alright! Dark red rose's means 'unconscious beauty' while pink roses mean 'admiration or romance' and 'falling in love' is the definition of the yellow rose with the red tip. Meg Giry it also looks like you have a not so secret admirer! 13 flowers mean he's secretly admiring you!" I excitedly said.

"Oh God! He's like an angel! He's so very handsome and very kind. Mathew. Even his name sounds heavenly! Elena, do you think we'll ever meet again?" Meg asked.

"Of course child! He said so himself! Meg how old are you?"

"21. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, for no particular reason. I mean Mathew is just 23 years old and is single. By the looks of it, he's interested in you." I said then I looked at the clock in my room it was late, but I knew I could visit Erik.

"Meg do you mind leaving me now, I'm rather tired from tonight."

"Alright, goodnight Elena and sweet dreams." Meg called out as she ran out the room with her flowers with delight.

I changed quickly out of my costume and slipped on my red night gown and white robe. I ran and bolted the door, then went to open the mirror. She quickly found the familiar passage to the underground lair Erik called home. When I got there I saw Erik sitting by his organ, his posture was stiff. I then knew he was mad about something, from my two months being his student I discovered most of Erik's emotions with his gestures, posture, and voice. When Erik is happy his posture is jumpy and his eyes have this child like glow, when he's sad his whole body is hunched over and his hands cover his eyes (only saw that once), when he's nervous his voice shakes a bit then he fidgets his hands, when he's frustrated he growls and puts his hands into fists… the point is I know his mood and that's that. I stepped forward and waited for him to speak. Then he stood up and grabbed my shoulders he made me shake a bit. He never has been violent with me. He barely even touched me to be exact! Erik was holding me tightly in place, not letting me move. I looked up at him and saw a fire dance in his eyes.

Oh god! What did I do to him to get him like this? I thought.

"Elena you know fully well what you did! You and that boy together!"

"His name is Mathew, Erik. There's nothing wrong with me and Mathew, we are friends Erik. It's like you and me," I reasoned. I thought that would calm him down but then again I have the worst of luck.

"Elena, I forbid you to see that boy again! Do you understand?"

"Erik, you are being ridiculous! He's my friend and that's it! Besides you are not my father to say what I can or can't do!" I exclaimed.

"I'm old enough to be your father!" Erik yelled

"I'm 26 about to be 27 Erik! You at the most have to be 31 or 32!"

"Yes, you're right… but that still makes me older and wiser in the world of light you love!"

Oh if you only knew what happened to me I thought. He kept holding me in place and I kept a defiant look at him. He sighed and let go. Then he moved to his organ again and picked up a rose.

"This is for you. You sung beautifully, Elena." He said as he gave me a simple thorn less red rose. I smiled and smelled the rose, and it was the sweetest intoxication I'd ever smelled.

"Thank you, Erik."

"Elena. Can you, that is, will you sing for me for a bit?" Erik asked tenderly.

How could I refuse him? He is my teacher and got me this far so it's the least I could do.

"Of course," I answered. He began to play but I noticed that the song had a lot of high notes and not a lot of rests. I kept up with the song but at the end of the song, I collapsed to the floor and darkness took over me.


	6. Night Time and What Came After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend: SO what did Erik do to Elena?
> 
> Me: Well he himself did nothing but he did in a way... he's complicated but yet you got to love him
> 
> Friend: Oh... I'll just read this. Speaking of Erik where is he?
> 
> Me: He's in my room ranting about how there are no comments of the story. I told him to give it time but he is still mad.
> 
> Erik: *coming out of my room* I'm mad because it's I've yet to see a comment! And also you claim to love me but you don't show it enough! Another thing I never heard you say that you love Erik!
> 
> Me: OH MY GOD ERIK! Was that all? okay! I love you Erik. Want it louder? I LOVE YOU! Want me to spell it out for you? I L-o-v-e y-o-u. Want it backwards? You love I. Erik my love for you is the best kind! It's obsession at it's best! my tumblr is filled with your stuff among other things but mostly your stuff! Most of my friends say shit about you and I defend you with my life! I may not show it enough but never doubt that I love you Erik.
> 
> Erik: *crying silently* I feel so loved :,)
> 
> Me: Anyways I do not own Phantom of the opera the music or anything that you find familiar here. So now here's the next chapter of this story hope you like it and please review.

Erik's P.O.V

I knew that Elena would collapse, but I didn't expect her to finish the song. Guilt filled me once I saw innocent Elena unconscious. Why did I do this? Why did I choose to punish Elena like this? She didn't do anything wrong, but that boy did! He's the reason why my Elena is laying unconscious on the floor! My poor innocent, talented, brave, beautiful nightingale had nothing to do with this. Wait, my Elena?

I pondered at that thought. Elena was not a prize to be won, no Elena is much better than that. During her night lessons, I learned and saw Elena's true character. She is traditional Spanish woman, strong, loyal, caring, kind, and has a beautiful soul. Something in Elena's demeanor made me respect her and trust her unconditionally, and she always worries more about others than herself. You can almost say that she acts motherly around her co workers and me.

Flashbacks

Two weeks after our first lesson, Elena and I were in the middle of a lesson when I began to feel a little wheezy. Elena noticed and sat me down on the couch.

"Erik, you are not well," Elena said as she held her hand to my forehead, "oh my you have a fever! Lay down Erik."

"I don't think that's necessary Elena I'm fin-" I tried to answer.

"No, you're not and stop being so stubborn! I'll be right back and get you some soup."

A few minutes later she came back with soup and spoon fed me. I tried to get her to stop but stopped myself from doing so. She seated herself on the couch and placed my head in her lap. She then hummed a song and caressed my cheek and soon I drifted to sleep. She took extra good care of me that week.

Then one month ago Meg Giry came to Elena's room after her practice with me and cried about a young dancer whom Meg was fond of.

"He said I was ugly Elena! He said I wasn't worth his spit! Oh and when he said he would rather die than to court me my heart broke! Elena… I'm so ugly I will never be loved!" Meg sobbed.

"Oh Meg, there are plenty of men that would die to court you. Not to mention better looking men than that of Gabriel! Plus I heard that a certain part of him isn't what it seems. Oh Meg, I know heart break but you'll get over it! You are young and beautiful. You have more of a chance to find love than an old maid like me! Someday your prince will come Meg and you'll see the love in his eyes!"

"Are you sure?" Meg inquired.

"I'm certain as the sun will rise tomorrow and the day after and even when we are gone. Now come, we must get some sleep for tomorrow we have a heavy practice." Elena said.

There was also the time I was around the stage one week before Hannibal opened. Rehearsals were barely over but then I saw Elena running towards an elderly stage hand.

"Here let me help you with that," Elena said as she help an elderly stage hand pull up the scenery.

"Thank you Miss, but you didn't have to help me," the man answered.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to sir," Elena answered as she finished pulling it. I saw Elena's beautiful soul that day.

End of Flashbacks

I'd be lying to myself if I said I did not like the attention Elena bestowed upon me, her presence, her praise, her loyalty to me, or her concern for me. Heck, I'd be a liar if I said I never got furious with any one who had her attention.

I got to Elena's side and carried her to my room. I gently placed her in the swan bed and moved a strand of her hair off of her face. I cupped her cheek and examined her sleeping form. Her face seemed more relaxed and child like, her wavy dark brown hair formed her face nicely, her lips red and seemed sculptured to perfection. My eyes lingered down on Elena's body. Her body was in one word, WOW! Her body was not that of a typical French girl you see on the street, her body was that of what is considered normal for a Spanish woman. Elena's body was just a masterpiece. Elena was not thin nor plump, she was of normal weight. Elena's breasts are well formed and in my opinion fabulous! The red night gown she was wearing was making me envision her in ways her that made me scowl myself for even seeing Elena that way.

After a few hours Elena began to stir and she let out a moan, this unfortunately made me quite aroused. Elena opened her eyes and fluttered them for a bit. She is so adorable when she wakes up!

"Erik? What happened? The last thing I remember is singing a song for you and the next thing I knew darkness descended on me," she said as she sat up.

"You passed out due to the lack of air in your system… I'm sorry Elena for making you sing that song. I-I didn't mean for t-t-this to happen. Oh God! Elena, can you forgive me?" I sobbed out.

"Erik it was an accident. Besides, this proves to me I still need a lot more training to accomplish to sing that song. Although, next time you try to punish me Erik try throwing me in the lake or something," Elena joked as I chuckled lightly.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind me staying here for the night? I'm awfully tired and I fear if I walk back I'll fall asleep in the stair case," Elena reasoned.

I was paralyzed in my spot. No woman ever wanted to stay here willingly. I didn't even have to use my hypnotic powers on her. I then narrowed it down that Elena was either a foolish or a special human being. I was fixated on the second option.

"No, I don't mind. Just let me get you some more blankets. It gets awfully chilly down here," I said as I went to the spare closet and grabbed a few blankets.

I then spread them upon the bed then moved towards Elena who was smiling sleepily at me. I was about to move away but then Elena grabbed my sleeve.

"Stay with me? Please?" Elena said. She wants me (ME!) to stay?

"As you wish," I changed behind my screen and came out with my night shirt on. I grabbed a chair and placed it near Elena's side. She looked at me with confusion, but then cleared her throat.

"Erik, I'd appreciate if you stopped making me feel guilty for taking your bed, and just sleep next to me," Elena commanded. I smiled at her then slowly made my way towards the other side of the bed. She smiled at me once I settled myself in. She then leaned near me and kissed my cheek. This moment would have been perfect had it not been for my mask. Elena then closed her eyes and snuggled her head on my chest. This action surprisingly felt nice and it seemed right. I knew that when morning comes, I would not bear to see her go. I wouldn't let her go. I inhaled her scent and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head due to the pure pleasure I felt. I then wrapped my arms around Elena's waist tightly not wanting to let her move from that position. I smiled and then thought of waking every morning to Elena's beautiful face, the thought of her bare body pressed against mine, and even Elena bearing with my child.

Oh no!

Elena's P.O.V

(6:30 a.m., Erik's room)

I woke up with the odd feeling that someone was watching me. I whimpered a bit and tried to move, but I was held in place by a pair of strong arms. I then opened my eyes adjusting them to the brightness of the room; I then saw Erik and nearly jumped off. Erik saw my panicked look and stroked my back and made shushing sounds. I relax a bit but another thought came through my head.

Why is he doing this to me? I know we are friends but is this way the French men treat their friends? I wondered.

Erik smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "Good morning Elena. I'm sorry for the discomfort your feeling. And no we French men don't usually treat are friends this way, only the special friends get this treatment."

"Good morning Erik, and thank you," I scooted to his cheek and kissed it. Erik blushed a bit. I keep looking at him and then looked at the mask he was still wearing. I reached up to get his mask, but then Erik pinned me on the bed holding my wrist above my head. His golden eyes shone dangerously bright and my breath quicken.

"Erik?"

"Never try to take my mask off Elena, do you understand me Elena? NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Erik, I know what behind the mask." I blurted out.

Erik's eye twitched with fury but tried to remain as calm as possible. "What do you mean, Elena?" I stayed silent until he shook me violently.

"ANSWER ME YOU SPANISH WHORE!" I felt tears accumulate in my eyes but I was far too proud to let them fall. I turned away from his gaze but then sighed.

"About five years ago, Mathew and I were invited to go see a new opera called Don Juan's Triumphant. Of course at that time I was twenty two and I thought going to Paris was going to be boring. But as we got to our seats, the opera had begun. In the crowd the people were outraged with the opera but I found it fascinating beyond belief. Finally the great soprano Christine Daae entranced all with a duet with a rather seductive and passionate singer. It wasn't till then that I noticed the police surround the stage with their guns at that man. I then knew that, that man was rather dangerous. But then as she drew the hood off the mysterious man, I thought he was incredible handsome even with the mask on." Erik laughed at that with disbelief but I continued with my story.

"I then saw the hurt in his eyes and then the soulful and meaningful tone of his voice. ' Say you'll share with me, one love one life time. Lead me save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you. ANYWHERE YOU GO, LET ME GO TOO! CHRISTINE, THAT'S ALL I ASK OF Y-NO!'"

Erik looked at me with a bit of a forlorn flash in his eyes, but then went back to anger.

"When Christine Daeé took off the man's masked I gazed at the man's face. At first I thought it was… out of the ordinary. The gasps of the people did not help either, but as I look at the man's face once more. You know what I saw? I saw a good man that faced a lot of hardships in his life. I saw a good soul in that face, despite what anyone said. Erik I do not fear your face. I understand your pain." I whispered.

"LIAR! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE SOCIETY SHUN YOU FOR SOMETHING YOU HAD NO CONTROL OF! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE PEOPLE LOOK AT YOU IN DISGUST AND TREAT YOU LIKE SHIT! OH BUT WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF PAIN?! OH POOR INNOCENT AND NAÏVE ELENA HAS SUFFERED A BLOW OF SOMEONE NOT LIKING HER! OH POOR ELENA PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO BE FRIENDS WITH! OH HOW SHE HAS SUFFERED! SHE SUFFERED MORE THAN ERIK! YOU HAVE NOT SUFFERED WHAT I FELT!" Erik bellowed.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME ERIK WHAT EVER YOUR LAST NAME IS! HOW DARE YOU CLAIM TO KNOW MY PAIN! YOU DO NOT KNOW THE PAIN I FELT! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT 'THE WORLD OF LIGHT' HAS DONE TO ME! IF YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THE PAIN I FELT, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN I HAD NO CHOICE! AND ONE MORE THING," I shrieked as I got him off of me and stormed out of the room, "I QUIT AS YOUR STUDENT! FROM NOW ON DON'T GET NEAR ME! DON'T EVEN SPEAK TO ME! GOODBYE FOREVER ERIK!" I ran out as fast as I could.


	7. The Out Come of That Night and Apologizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello my lovely reader it is I nightstar with some more chapters to post *wink*
> 
> Erik: *incredulous look on his face* I thought you had given up on this cite. You rarely go on it after all!
> 
> Me: *sighs* Erik we have been through this, I am not the type of person to give up on things or people... you of all people should know that. Besides it's not fair to the archive of our own community to leave without finishing the story! So without further ado I present to all of you this chapter of Guiding Light. (Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the music mentioned in this chapter and the character. I do have the rights for my ocs)
> 
> Erik: Comment & review please :)

Three Weeks later

It's been three weeks since I'd seen Erik, and surprisingly I relaxed a bit. I covered the mirror with a blanket in case Erik did not get the idea. I didn't mean to sound offensive but Erik spent most of my time that I had no time to go out or work on my living arrangements. During my three weeks I drew, practiced singing, went horse back riding with Meg and Mathew, spend time with both Meg and Mathew, searched for a suitable apartment, and wrote some songs and letters. Today, however, I wanted to be left alone. I did not have the heart to practice; it was evident when I sung The Jewel Song and the other songs. The songs seemed bland without emotion; even the most inartistic person could sense it. As the day went by and rehearsals for Faust were over, Meg and Madame Giry came up to me.

"Elena, is something wrong? You were so distracted in rehearsals today that the music seemed tasteless… Are you ill child?" Madame Giry asked me.

"No Madame, I've had a lot in my mind and I guess I got it the better of me," I answered.

"Elena what troubles you?" Meg asked with a small frown on her face.

"Nothing troubles me Meg… however; I do have a favor to ask you both."

Erik's P.O.V

It's been three agonizing weeks since my Elena left. I didn't think she'd actually wanted me out of her life but when I saw the mirror covered I realized she was serious. You brought this upon yourself. If you wouldn't have snapped at her and called her a Spanish whore she would be here besides you.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at myself.

Erik, Erik, Erik when will you learn not to frighten women away? First Christine, now Elena, who's going to be next? Meg? Madame Giry? The voice in my head mocked.

"I said shut up! I'm trying to solve this!" I yelled. I'll go see her at rehearsals and then I'll take her to my lair. Wait, that's a bad idea. Last time I did that Elena nearly killed herself. Maybe a note will help? No, she'll throw it away. Oh there has to be a way to get to Elena.

Maybe you should apologize to her! You were rather thoughtless about her feelings Erik. Elena is a forgiving woman, she'll forgive you. JUST GO FOR IT! The voice advised.

"And let my dignity go down the gutter? I think not! She should be apologizing to me! Elena was about to invade my privacy! Take off my mask! The only protection I have in this god forsaken universe! No! I will not apologies," I stated. As I said that I felt as if I stabbed myself in the heart. I knew I was lying to myself; I needed to see her and be with her.

I missed her and the way she would worry about me… but of course I know she'd be happier with the fop then me. I can see why she wants to be with him. He has a kind face with a refined nose, pale like Elena. His eyes blue-gray were like the color of the sea after a storm. His hair the same color as Elena's dark brown that could be mistaken as black and it was shorter than the former fop but nonetheless silky and so kept. The new fop was also considerably tall, he was probably my height. Mathew, a beautiful name! As Meg Giry stated 'Like an angel!' How I hated the man! He was twenty-three years old much younger and probably stronger than I; Mathew is more suitable for Elena. Oh how I hated the boy! He looked too good, he was hiding something though. Every time he tried to focus his eyes at Elena or Meg he'd seemed lost in his eyes, and rarely blinked. The thought of Elena spending more time with Mathew got me madder! I even had hallucinations of seeing her kiss that fop in the mouth or the fop claiming Elena as his! That thought made me snap. There is no way in hell; I was going to let that happen!

I then marched to Elena's mirror and tried to look through the mirror. I could only see silhouettes. I saw Elena getting a book and going through the door. I stepped out carefully and saw how dark it was. Elena must have met with the fop! I went looking out the window in case she left outside. In this case I saw nothing not even a carriage. I then searched the whole opera house for Elena, but could not find her. I then decided to give up. Up? Up! I went through another passage and went to the roof.

Through the shadows I saw Elena wearing a black dress with long sleeves and buttons that showed from the front. Her hair loose rather than the bun she usually wears made her look beautifully heartbreaking. She had a book and rosary in one hand and in the other a picture frame. The look on her face was distant and depressed; no smile appeared in her face. She walked over to a small table and then she smiled.

"I see Meg and Madame Giry did what I asked... Everything is here. The candles, the matches, and a place to hold the picture frame. I shall thank them tomorrow… but now," Elena uttered. She slowly got everything in order, and moved the picture frame in the middle of the table. Elena then put the rosary and book aside as she started to light the candles. Once she was finished she knelt down and grabbed the book and rosary. She was praying in Spanish, yet I understood some words. I heard the name Anna Cristina. She seemed to pray for a while until she made the cross on herself. I impulsively did the same. She grabbed a small candle she then looked at the picture. Then she held up the candle and lit it up, she then started to sing a prayer.

God- our heavenly Father

Oh, God- and my mother

Who is also in heaven

May the light

Of this flickering candle

Illuminate the night the way

Your spirit illuminates my soul.

So this woman, Anna Cristina, was her mother. Elena never mentioned her family before, now that I thought of it she was right. I knew nothing of her. This intrigued me even more.

Mother, can you hear me?

Mother, can you see me?

Mother, can you hear me in the night?

She must have been very close to her mother or she would have not been so preoccupied with her spirit not hearing her. I kept listening.

Mother, are you near me?

Mother, can you hear me?

Mother, can you help me not be frightened?

She stood up and looked at the sky full of stars. Her hands were grasped in her heart and her emotions were set free.

Looking at the skies

I seem to see a million eyes

Which ones are yours?

Where are you now that yesterday

Has come and gone

And closed its doors?

The night is so much darker

The wind is so much colder

The world I see is so much bigger

Now that I'm alone

She sunk to the floor then looked at the picture. I wished I could have comfort her, put my arms around her, and tell her it was alright. At last I couldn't she would probably yell at me for interrupting her prayer. She then knelt and put her hands together and looked at the picture with her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Mother, please forgive me.

Try to understand me

Mother, don't you know I had no choice?

Can you hear me praying?

Anything I'm saying,

Even though the night is filled with voices?

I remembered everything you taught me

Every book I've ever read

Can all the words in all the books

Help me face what lies ahead?

The trees are so much taller

And I feel so much smaller

The moon is twice as lonely

And the stars are half as bright

Elena sank to the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mother, how I love you

Mother, how I need you

Mother, how I miss you

Kissing me goodnight.

She let all the tears come out, it made my heart break even more. She always smiled and now I see it was all a façade to not to let other see the hurt in her eyes. How much she was suffering, how much she'd endure.

"Mother it's been two years but I can't let go. I-I won't accept the fact that you're… that you're gone. I promised you I'd spend time with Mathew. I've been neglecting that promise but I will do whatever it takes to do so… Mother I-I-I feel so alone!" Elena sobbed out with her hands trying to wipe away the tears. She let more fresh tears appear.

"I finally made it to Paris and am singing in opera house, what you always wanted me to do. I'm the new Prima Donna and improved in my singing thanks to Erik. He's the Phantom of the Opera by the way. He made me his student and I believe I was his friend, but I messed it up! I betrayed him mother! I pushed him away! And I miss him so much, mother! I miss him so much it hurts!" Elena wept while trembling from the sadness and probably the coldness she felt from being in the roof. It's true how people say a woman's heart is an ocean filled with secrets, and if you look closely in her eyes you could see all the pain she has felt. That's what I saw in my angel's eyes at that moment; all the pain I wanted to desperately wipe away just to see her content. I had to act now or see how this angel would fall to her own peril.

Elena's P.O.V

I thought I was alone in the roof top, but as I cried to the point where I was trembling I heard an all too familiar voice float out in the darkness.

Heartbreaking Child

So sad so helpless

Yearning for my friendship

Oh God! He heard me say I missed him! I had two options now: run to my room and never come out or answer him. Guess which one I choose?

Erik or Mathew

Friend or Phantom

Who is it there, staring?

Have you forgotten your Erik?

Erik, oh, speak

What endless longings

Echo in this whisper

Too long you've wandered in isolation

Hiding the pain in your eyes

I can't believe you just heard me

Well believe it

And as if from an act of magic or fate we both united our voices.

Yet (you're) I'm not upset

Erik (Elena) my friend (my angel)

I am sorry

For betraying (treating) you unfairly

Erik (Elena) my friend (my angel)

All is forgiven

Come to me (stay with me) beautiful angel

What is it with him and all the compliments? Tears kept running down my cheeks and I was still on the floor shaking. I then felt a pair of strong arms lift me up so I could stand. I turned around and saw Erik's golden eyes filled with tears. He hugged me tightly and I did the same.

"Elena, I'm truly sorry for treating you badly and for calling you that awful word that does not describe you. I'm sorry and I hope I'm worthy enough to call you friend," he said with tears.

"Erik there's nothing to forgive! Oh my friend how I missed you!" I said as I cried and hugged him tightly. He was shocked but as I pulled away he held on to me tighter. Erik then whispered something in my ear.

"Elena, I want to know everything about you. I want to get to know you and understand the pain you felt." I cried more and Erik seemed confused.

"Shh-Shh-Shh Elena don't cry anymore! Erik doesn't bear to see you cry. Please, seeing Elena cry makes Erik feel sad. It makes Erik feel useless and unable to do anything for Elena. Elena, please don't cry! Don't break Erik's heart with your tears," Erik said while using his third person defense mechanism.

"I can't help it Erik! It's been two years and I feel so lonely Erik. She was my light. She guided me and kept me safe from all the horrible things that happened to me. She also supported and helped me have the most wonderful thing in the world… I miss her so much," I sobbed out as I got to the picture frame and held it up. Erik looked at it for a bit then looked at me. He wrapped his arms around me more protectively and kept trying to calm me down. What felt like hours went by and Erik finally managed to calm me down. Erik than broke the silence.

"You look like her but you're wrong about one thing." Erik stated.

"What would I be wrong in?"

"You are not alone anymore. I'm here with you beside you. I'll always be here Elena," I smiled and dried my tears. Erik cupped my face and kissed my cheek.

I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks blush a bit. What's happening to me? I quickly turned off all the candles and set them underneath the table. Erik also helped but he kept his eyes glued on me with a sort of protective expression. Once we were done Erik took my hand and started to guide me carefully through a secret passage after 10 minutes of pure silence Erik stopped. He turned to me then he did something that shocked me. He plunged his lips into mine. Erik kissed me.

Erik's kiss was a pure chaste kiss. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of his warm lips. Wait, I'm enjoying this? I know what you think but trust me when I say that after what I've been through love is not an option for me. Erik pulled away slowly his eyes fluttered and he looked so cute gaining his awareness back. What am I doing?! Erik deserves someone better than me someone who didn't do what I had done. He deserves someone who's worthy of him. So many thoughts went to my head that I felt weak and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh what's going to happen? I'm very sorry for butchering Wander Child... DX


	8. Getting to Know You & Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Here is one of my favorite chapters of this story!
> 
> Erik: *nods* Yes, you did spend an enormous amount of time coming up with this chapter and making me look human.
> 
> Me: Erik whether you like it or not you are human
> 
> Erik: *grumbles* unfortunately
> 
> Me *rolls eyes* Anyways hope you guys like this chapter and remember to comment and review.

Erik's P.O.V

As soon as I pulled away, Elena fainted. I stood there paralyzed, yet somehow I manage to carry Elena to my bedroom. I placed her on the bed and tucked her in, and then I went to the other side of my bed and settled my arms around Elena's waist. Finally, I was forgiven.

(The Next Morning)

I woke up rather early but content to see Elena sleeping in my arms… No! I shouldn't think like that she is my student and friend! A good friend! A good friend with an amazing figure, what am I thinking?! I then observed her sleeping. Her breathing was normal, the way she was positioned I could hear her heartbeat. Thump-thump thump-thump thump.

I smiled as I saw Elena's mouth parted slightly. I then adjusted myself again while not disturbing Elena and stroked her hair for a long time. I then closed my eyes briefly and just as I was about to fall asleep again Elena started to wake. She moved a bit and then looked up at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good morning Elena," I said as I pressed her to my chest.

"Buenos dias Erik… what time is it?" she asked while closing her eyes.

"Six about to be seven, I dare say Elena shouldn't you be at rehearsals?"

"Today is Sunday, Erik. There aren't any rehearsals. For an opera ghost you don't seem to know much of the schedules," she joked.

"I do know the schedule it's just that I didn't keep time of things since you left… I'm sorry for all that happened Elena… You were right I know nothing of you."

"Erik, I didn't mean to burst out like that I-"

"You had all your right to do that, however I want to know everything about you Elena. I want to get to know you. Will you let me, please?"

"Then I have no choice do I?" Elena replied as she adjusted herself in the bed.

I looked at her and noticed her featured to detail, they were not that of a Spaniard in Madrid or Gallegos.

"Elena, where exactly are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Granada, Spain. I lived near the beach with my family… Where are you from Erik?"

"I'm not sure but I am French. What day were you born?"

"December 21 1873 and you, what day were you born?"

"I don't know… all I know is the year I was born. 1868," I answered. Elena furrowed her brow.

"That's awful! How about we make you an actually birthday?" she suggested.

"That sounds interesting. Although October 31 sounds like a reasonable day don't you think?" I joked.

"I'm being serious Erik!" Elena playfully scowled me, "Let's find some characteristics that fit to a season. What do you like to do on your spare time?"

"I like to compose music as well as operas. I also like to sit by the fire and read a book, not just any book a good book," I answered.

"Really? And what out door activities do you enjoy?"

"I really don't go out much, but when I actually do I usually go horseback riding or take a stroll around a garden on a cold day. I do not dance much and I'm not really a social person."

"One last question… Do you like cold or hot temperatures?" Elena inquired.

"In all honesty, I like cold climates. I usually go out during those times and when I see all around me I see the snow and how beautiful it blankets the earth," I declared.

"Well, Erik you were probably born in a snowy winter day. So your birthday from now on will be on December 23 1868 and you are 31 about to 32. How does that sound?" Elena requested, "I personally like it."

"I like it more because it shows that someone actually wants to celebrate my birth… thank you Elena," I tenderly whispered, "however, I still want to get to know you so I shall continue."

"And here I thought I unfocused the infamous Phantom of the Opera from his interrogation!" Elena teased.

"My dear even a beauty like yourself cannot distract the Phantom of the Opera from achieving his goal!" I said while playfully being menacing.

"Alright notorious opera ghost ask away, I am like an open book," Elena claimed.

"Okay, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

Elena's smile disappeared and her look was forlorn. She then shook her head and answered. "Yes, I have a brother he's studying in one of the top schools and I have not written to him in a while. Although I have a feeling he is doing well. It's only him and I."

"So, what about your family? Your parents?" I asked.

"My parents… My mother was a kind, compassionate, generous, and beautiful woman. My father is a proud, handsome, strong, stubborn, traditional, yet gentle man. Both of them together seemed to be like fire and rain… they sometimes drove each other insane but they couldn't stay mad at each other. They were like Orpheus and Eurydice, Duke Orsino and Viola, Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy, or Enjolras and his love for patria. Their love was full of passion and love; it was the perfect marriage. The marriage I keep envisioning mine to be. I have a lot of uncles and aunts and my grandparents are still alive so I have a chance to live up to 80 years old… Next question."

"You're very well read Elena, what is your favorite author?" I asked.

"That is a very difficult question, Erik! Hmm I love Jane Austen because she shows that a woman can be a success and she herself shows that you do not need a man to be content with life. However, Shakespeare is a genius with comedy, love, and tragedy (I'm not really fond of Romeo and Juliet though). Then again, Hugo shows how corrupt the government can be and how a single act can lead to so much violence… Oh such a hard choice! I think I'll say my favorite author is Jane Austen." Elena elaborated.

"Oh really? Okay, what are your favorite color, season, and book?"

"My favorite color is red the passion color, season autumn because it's not too cold nor too hot to do most activities, and my favorite book is Pride and Prejudice because I can relate to Elizabeth when it comes to love," Elena answered while chuckling.

"So Mademoiselle Vega is a hopelessly romantic is she? I must admit Austen is a great writer, and I share your ideas with Hugo. I also must admit that I was a hopelessly romantic at some point in my life, but that part of my life is over," I said rather dramatically.

"Alright maestro, you must now answer that question for me. What are you favorite color, season, and book?"

"That is all too simple my estudiante. My favorite colors is red and black, my favorite season is winter I've already explained myself, and my favorite book is Les Miserables because I can relate to Jean Valjean who was scorn and looked down upon people but he kept moving on with life… Now, Elena this is a question I've been dying to ask you but I do not know how you'll react."

"Erik, anything you'll ask me won't upset me," Elena retorted.

"Why are you not married or courting anyone for that matter? I mean you are a beautiful Elena both inside and out, I'm surprised you are not married and have children!"

"Well, I have had many suitors Erik it's just that they all only wanted a trophy wife… I was engaged to a man that I quite honestly detested but we broke off the engagement due to some circumstances. After that I gave up the idea of ever getting married and I gave up on courting. My brother said that if I don't get married by the time I'm 30 then I'll be 'forever alone.' He's very supportive though." Elena confessed.

I looked at this woman for a long time. How could someone just want Elena for a trophy wife? She's more than that! Although, when she said she was engaged with someone my stomach clenched, but then relaxed when she said that it was broken. To think Elena was going to marry a man she didn't love by force… ironic I'm thinking that's wrong isn't it? Although, I've already seen her wear a white dress and she would be a beautiful bride. I can picture it now. A winter wedding she would wearing a long wedding dress with a white cape to keep her from being cold, and she's be wearing white boots instead of slippers. Elena's hair would be in a bun, but a different kind of bun than that which she usually wears (he's talking about a French twist) and the veil draping around her. Her eyes full of love as she enters the chapel and me at the other end of the aisle waiting for her.

"Erik, Erik!" Elena snapped me out of my thought.

"What? Oh sorry Elena, I was lost in thought."

"I can tell. Anyways I had the strangest dream… I dreamed that you kissed me and that you told me you loved me. It felt so real though… Ha! Of course it was a dream you would never fall in love with me! You deserve someone better than I."

"Better than you Elena? There is no one better than you Elena! And yes that was a dream simply a dream… Who is Rebecca?"

Elena's expression looked shocked and then relaxed a bit. "Rebecca is someone very special to me and Mathew… And Mathew is just a friend Erik, plus he is interested in Meg Giry."

"I suggest you get up now Elena and go get dressed, I'm sure Meg Giry and you have plans today. Am I right?" I said rather quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh of course, how could I forget? I hate to leave but I did plan this outing with Meg. You don't mind I leave for a few hours right Erik?" she asked.

"No not at all… just be safe okay?" I said with concern.

"Don't worry maestro, I'll be alright. Hopefully, I'll be able to tell you the news tonight!" she said with delight as she got up from the bed. She was about to leave the room when she went ran back in and went to my side. She kissed my cheek and swiftly took my mask off and kissed the marred part of my face. She quickly put the mask on and left swiftly out of the room. I was stunned beyond belief.

Elena's P.O.V

After I left Erik's room I went to my dressing room and changed into the first thing I got out. Unfortunately it was a pink dress… don't get me wrong I loved the dress I just hate the color! Plus, if I ever present myself to Erik like this he'll probably think I turned into La Carlotta! I then got my hair in a ponytail and left towards the ballerina's dormitories. Sure enough Meg was finishing putting on her boots and adjusted her hair. She twirled around once and sighed. "Oh what's the point Mathew likes Elena and me- I'm just a silly ballet girl…"

"You are not silly; you are a beautiful and talented ballet girl that has captured the heart of a very young and handsome patron who he can't stop talking about. Meg, Mathew may like me but he will never love me the way he loves you and have that for certain. Besides being with Mathew would be like committing a sin!" I announced.

"Elena! Well, I wouldn't mind committing a sin with Mathew," Meg said meekly.

"Meg Giry, I did not know you had such a wicked mind! Meg, hopefully today you'll understand why I will never be competition for you when it comes to Mathew's heart." I said.

"Well, c'mon we mustn't keep Mathew waiting!" Meg said as she dragged me out of the opera house.

We walked half a block from the Opera House to a small café which we have made Meg's, Mathew's, and my place. The place was called The Little Rose Garden (in French of course) and the owners were very nice people. Once we got in we saw Mathew already seated in a table (our table which was the one near the window) and with some tea and scones already there. Mathew heard us come in and he immediately got up and pulled Meg's chair and pushed it in, he did the same to mine. Now the three of us were there to discuss certain issues involving me.

"Elena, have you found a place to stay at? I'm quite worried about you Elena, I don't like it that you have been sleeping in the dressing room! No matter how luxurious it is, I don't like that the opera ghost is prowling around. What if he gets furious that you replace Daae? What if he kidnaps you like in Don Juan? What if he does something to you and we never see you again?" Mathew asked with distress.

"Mathew… I met the ghost," I blurted out.

"What?!" both Meg and Mathew shrieked.

"He's my teacher and his name is Erik. The day I first came to the opera house and I sung he heard me and he liked it. He actually sent me a note that day offering me to become my teacher. He set up a time to meet him but I never showed up because I fell asleep. A few hours passed by and I felt that something was wrong; as I opened my eyes I saw the phantom of the opera carrying me. I started hitting him and demanding that he's let me go. He did let go after I got off balance and then I ran! I ran to a ledge." I said.

"Then what did you do?" Meg asked entertained with my tale.

"I then made some room enough to jump. I then heard a warning from the phantom and he promised me I wouldn't get hurt, but I did not listen and I jumped. I didn't make it to the other side but I grabbed on edge but I did not have enough strength to pull myself up. As my grip began to falter I gave up hope and just as I was about to fall in the pit, the phantom caught me and saved me," I claimed. Both Mathew's and Meg's expression were priceless.

"Every since then I became his student. Oh don't look at me that way Erik is a friend and he can tell you that as well. I learned about him and his motives for the things he has done. I understand his pain and the way people judge him for being different," I said with all the sincerity I owned.

"Well… I think a friend like you will do him good. I mean he hasn't caused any accidents to happen or made any demands to the managers or tormented the dancers. Maybe all he needed was someone who cares… do you think Elena that we can meet him?" Meg inquired.

"I don't know Meg perhaps bringing both of you will do him some good… You know what? I'll ask him about it" I said.

"Elena, I found you a place near the opera… actually it's next door and it's affordable. However, Elena, I think it's time to tell Meg here the truth don't you think?" Mathew said as he said in a serious tone.

"Yes, yes Mathew I'll tell Meg about it just as soon as I see her so Meg can understand," I said as Meg looked at us suspiciously.

"What's going on you two? What do I need to know?" Meg solicits.

"Meg, I was going to tell you this earlier but I was so busy and yesterday wasn't the best day… Meg I'm a- Rebecca!"

Erik's P.O.V

It was already 12 o'clock and Elena still did not show up. After Elena left I drew a bath for myself and dressed. I roamed the opera and checked up on everything around there. I even stayed in Elena's room and I went through her belongings. I know it was highly improper of me to go through her belonging but that woman was more of mystery than me! And I'm supposed to be the phantom! I saw all her books Austen, Hugo, Shakespeare, Poe, Voltaire, and many others in her shelves. I looked though all her book and was about to stop when I stumbled upon a rather odd book. It was a leather bond book with a small lock. I picked at the locked until I heard a click sound. I opened the cover and then began to read the book this was her diary; luckily I was able read the script. One certain entry intrigued me.

1895, Paris

Yesterday was the most exciting day of my life! Mathew and I went to the Paris Opera Populaire, and experienced a new production called Don Juan's Triumphant. Mathew and I were mesmerized with the whole production, yet I was more entranced with them music the melodies were just breath taking and obviously written by a musician who knew what he was doing. I wonder if I could play that song in my piano, la guitara, or my pan pipes. Anyways the dancers were putting so much emotion in their dance, some moves were risqué but who am I to judge? I was rather glad that Mathew was there with me because a rather annoying person was there too.

Yes, unfortunately that stupid man was there 'keeping on eye on me' to see to it that I was 'safe'. Oh Dios mio! Este hombre es peor que el mismo Zeus! He literally gave an order in front of Mathew! "As your future husband Elena, I order you not to look for trouble. I order you not to provoke any men or seek any attention." Ha! Si como no! Like he could order me around! It's true I was engaged with him and was soon to marry him but I would give him marry hell for ever one of his orders. Insufferable man to think that I have to spend the rest of my life with him! God he's much too feminine for his own good! What is it with men with long hair? In my opinion it looks awful, I prefer a man's hair to be long but not too long and of course slicked back. It gives a more handsome and mysterious look to them… Anyways back to the opera.

It was near the end when I saw the once praised frog… I mean soprano La Carlotta. She shrieked her heart out almost causing Mathew's and my ears to bleed. Once I saw Don Juan I wanted to laugh! A Don Juan in my country means someone who seduces women with ease and is known for his muscular figure and sexuality. This Don Juan was the opposite! Mathew and I were holding our laughter. We were about to burst into laughter, but a voice of an angel stopped us. It was then that I saw Christine Daae, the woman whom I heard so much about. As I heard her voice I also noticed Don Juan's voice changed it was more passionate it was the voice of seduction! I felt my cheeks grow hot with all the passion that was going through my body. However, I noticed that this man was not the same man as before. This man was taller, leaner, and had a voice of an angel. Nonetheless as the scene progress Miss Daae noticed this as well and just as she was about to run off the stage but the man caught her hand. There I noticed the disappearance of my fiancé and the appearance of the police around the stage. As the song was about to be over the man approached Miss Daee and soon Miss Daae took off his hood.

The man who stirred up all those emotions in me was wearing a half mask. He then proclaimed his love to the young soprano, never in my life have I ever been so jealous of someone than that moment! Then she did something that shocked me. Her hand went immediately to the man's mask and took hold of it. My eyes were wide, never in my life have I seen a face like that, I did not gasp in horror like the other or was disgusted by it. Sure I was shocked but I did not scream or look away I noticed every detail and knew that this man led a life of torments and hardships. I looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was a good man that only wanted a chance in life. In my opinion he was the epitome of beauty and music. I a lot of things went through my mind but as Mathew dragged me out of the Opera House I could only think of the betrayal of the young soprano. She was only two years younger than me but still had a lot to learn. All through the night all I could think of was of that angel… Maybe someday I'll meet him and show him that not all of us have to be like Miss Daae; Someday I'll show him that he has a friend, an admirer, and a companion. I must go now before that insufferable man finds me writing in you again. Until we meet again.

Love,

Elena Dulcinea Vega

P.S

I couldn't help but to draw out the man's face, I'm sorry for not being a Da Vinci or Michelangelo but that man kept observing my every move and I had to finish before he'd rip it to shreds like the other one. I personally think this man (whom people keep referring him to the Phantom of the Opera) was handsome and quite creative. I want to fall in love with a man like that. A last I cannot I am cursed to marry that man.

Elena's entry made me smile, the way she talked of the man she was to marry was comical. Of course I also smiled at how she was entranced with my music and my opera. I blushed a bit when she mentioned that she felt passion run through her body. Although Elena was twenty two years old and she probably was not the same person as now. I pondered on the thought and turned the page. I then saw a pair of eyes look at me. My God! Elena drew me with each detail of my deformity. She drew me exactly how I was from the exposure of my cracked skull to the scarring of my cheek and my disproportioned lips. However, I wanted to laugh at the drawing. You see I guess Elena envisioned me so much like an angel that she must have drew a halo around my head. She somehow made me look… beautiful.

This woman is the angel not I! I thought. As I closed her diary I placed it back and went back to my lair. I needed to lie down and comprehend what I was feeling. As laid down on my couch I closed my eyes and deliberated on my feelings towards Elena. I soon drifted to dreamland.

A few hours later

I awoke with the sound of someone sneaking about my lair. I got up quickly knowing it wasn't Elena for I know she knows the way to my home. I grabbed my cloak and the Punjab lasso just in case. I silently made my way to where the noise led. As I got nearer to the source I heard a laugh almost too sweet. Then I heard singing.

Child of the wilderness

Born into emptiness

Learn to be lonely

Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you?

Comfort and care for you?

Learn to be lonely

Learn to be your one companion

Never dream out in the world

There are arms to hold you

You've always known

Your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness

Child of the wilderness

Learn to be lonely

Learn how to love

Life that is lived alone

I was mesmerized by the lyrics and the voice was that of a child's a small girl no older than probably five. As I got closer to the girl I noticed she did indeed look like a five year old. She has talent for someone that young. She was relatively small, or maybe it was just me, her hair was auburn color and her eyes were bright blue. She was wearing a yellow dress and her hair was loose showing the mass of curls. She seemed to be petting something and she was at the edge of the floor as she tried to get her foot to touch the water.

Learn to be lonely

Life can be lived

Life can be loved

Alone

The little girl sighed then started stroking the mass of fur that lay on her lap. She then spoke.

"Well, little cat did you like the song? I wrote it myself, I was thinking of my life and of my mother's life. Imagine she wants to be on her own all her life… Well, enough about me what about you? You must be from royalty or from a really wealthy family for you to have a collar like that." The little girl exclaimed as she held up the cat.

To my surprise it was Ayesha! My cat had actually come to this girl and let her pet her! I kept observing the child she kept giggling when Ayesha purred with delight or played with her curls. She then noticed the name on the collar's pendant and examined it.

"Mmm, well here's you name. I'm sorry if I don't pronounce it right the first time. Ayisha? No that doesn't sound right. Ayasha no doesn't sound right either. How about I just call you your highness?" she joked.

"Her name is Ayesha, and you shouldn't be down here little girl," I said finally coming out of my hiding place.

"Ayesha it's a beautiful name. Is she your cat?" the little girl asked not noting my warning.

"Yes, she is my cat and she's a very special breed she's a-"

"Siamese cat is that right?" she asked with her eyes observing my every detail.

"Yes, she is a Siamese but how did you know?"

"I read a book about cats that shows facts of every breed. I read about the Siamese and their attitudes. However, Ayesha is quite brighter than the average Siamese cat or any cat for that matter," She giggled as she began to tickle Ayesha's belly which said cat begun to purr.

"Child what are you doing here? Are you lost?"

"Well… I wanted to explore and somehow I ended up here… Luckily I found Ayesha to keep me company. Sir, are you lost or do you live here?" the child asked.

"I live just a little further down the river, where a great lake forms. Do you want to go see it?" I asked the girl.

"Oh yes! By the way sir you have not mentioned your name," she asked as we headed to my home.

"I have many names little angel but you can call me Erik," I said as we finally reached my home. I let go of Ayesha and she wander out from my lair. She was always such an independent cat. Spoiled but independent.

 

The girl observed my world and the look on her face looked awfully like…

"Sir, this place is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she started to run up to touch my organ. I got to her before she even touched a single key. I then picked her up and spun her around. She started to laugh and for some odd reason I started to smile. For once in my life I was making a child smile with delight. I then carried her to where the lake was and pretended as if I was going to throw her into the lake.

"No, Monsieur Erik! Put me down!" she screamed with delight as I rocked her in and out.

"No, not until you promise me not to touch my belongings without my permission," I said playfully.

"Yes, I promise not to touch your belongings without your permission monsieur. I promise, I promise!" She shriek with some giggles escaping her.

"Alright then," I lowered her then scooped her up again, "then again."

"Erik!" the girl scowled as she clanged to me like death. She sounded so much like…

"I meant what I said monsieur your home is beautiful! It's like an underground heaven!" She said as I carried her to the sitting room.

"Thank you… Mademoiselle you have not given me your name," I said as I sat her on the couch.

"My name is- "

"REBECCA!" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed as she got up and ran to the sound. Suddenly Elena comes down the stairs accompanied by Meg Giry & that boy and hugs the girl.

"Mommy?" was all I could say. This explains everything. My Elena is mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice chapter right hope you guys liked it! I do not own Phantom of the opera or the music mentioned here.


	9. Reactions and The Spaniard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow that was fast I'm actually updating this soon :) I like the feedback so far
> 
> Erik:*rolls eyes* Only three comments don't get too excited 
> 
> Me: Well someone's grumpy! Anyways thank you all for the love and I hope you like this new edition of Guiding Light
> 
> Erik: Please comment and review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, music, character or any other music from this story I only own my   
> original Ocs.

Elena's P.O.V~

"Mommy?" Erik said as he looked at me in a way I all too well know: Disgust.

"Meg, please guide Mathew and Rebecca back… I need to talk to Erik," I said as I stared at the phantom. Meg led them in a hurried pace out of the lair, as soon as they were gone Erik grabbed me by the shoulders tightly.

"Why did you lie to me Elena? Answer me!" Erik erupted as he held me tighter.

"I did not lie to you," I wanted to cry. How could he ever think that!

"How many other men have you slept with?"

"I didn't sleep with anyone Erik!" I said as I broke from his grasp and stared at the man I trusted more than my own family.

"Oh really? Then you must be the Virgin Mary! How stupid do you think I am? Do you really think I don't know how the creation of a child is done? God, Elena." I was shaking with terror and started to cry. This was the second Erik saw me cry and I believe it would be the last. He looked shocked and slightly remorse because he stopped grasping me.

"Elena, I-I'm sorry," Erik said as he turned his back on me, "I don't want you to see you Elena for the longest of time… I need to be alone… Don't come back unless I look for you."

"Fine if that's what you want then I'll leave," I said as I left his lair.

As I got to my dressing room I noticed my trunk, clothes, books, and personal things packed. I then saw a note at my desk and read it.

Elena,

I cannot and will not let you stay here another moment. While you were with the famous Phantom, Meg, Rebecca, and I took the liberty to pack your belongings. As soon as you find this note please ask one of the stage hands to help you with your luggage. I shall be waiting outside of the opera with Meg and Rebecca. I know this letter really doesn't give you a choice of your living arrangements but I want to be close to you, protect you and Rebecca. Please forgive me.

Mathew

I smiled at the note and did as I was instructed. Erik did not want to see me so be it but at least he will be professional about his work. As the stage hand helped me with my trunk and bag I sighed and thought of how a wonder day was just ruined by a memory from the past.

(Opera Populaire rehearsals next day)

The entire ensemble was on stage in their positions for today's rehearsal act of Faust. As we were going on without a director or Madame Giry we were interrupted by two frightened and disheveled managers.

"Oh! Stop! Stop this instance! Ladies and gentlemen we are very ashamed to inform you that the Faust performance in late May… has been cancelled."

A chorus of shock and questions erupted. I was the loudest one of the group of questions. I had practiced long and hard for this role. Margarita was my dream role and when I finally had the chance to perform it, and it just magically got cancelled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down! Mademoiselle Vega, Firmin and I know that you as well as your fellow workers have put a lot of effort in the rehearsals, however certain circumstances make us do these things-" Monsieur Andre managed to say before I interrupted him.

"It's the Phantom isn't it?" I asked rather furious.

"Phantom why I've never heard such-" Monsieur Firmin was about to say his own explanation but I intervene as well.

"Oh please messieurs we all know the Phantom is real and that he's the reason why we have the sudden changes!" I said as the crowd started to riot as well. The managers tried to calm the rest of the actors but their quest was fruitless. This continued for quite a while until we all grew tired of it.

Oh God what will happen now? I thought we heard the news of what was to come.

(One week later)

"Elena marvelous job on your footing, however put a smile on your face; you look like you want to strangle someone," Madame Giry said as she passed Meg and I to look at the rest of the ballet girls. Why was I dancing with the rest of them? The great Phantom of the Opera had developed a craving for the art of ballet so he chose for us to perform SwanLake. I guess his plan was for me to be out of this production. Ha! Que gran ingenuo! I did know how to dance ballet however I never liked it so I never pursued a passion for it. Dancing on the other hand was a different story. However, practicing in a small room and wearing this, this thing made me want to go to Erik's lair and strangle him. To make matters worse Rebecca had gotten sick with the flu a disease you don't really see where I am from. It has been a week and still Rebecca is worse, so I had to sacrifice a bit a sleep to make sure my daughter was alright. Madame Giry was awfully cheery today; she didn't scowl at anyone or demanded perfection. Instead she smiled and made comments to herself. I became rather uneasy but kept dancing. There was still no lead for this production but I knew right away who was going to receive it.

"I don't know why you're practicing this Megara Giry; you and I both know you'll receive the part for the black and white swan(s)," I stated as we were dismissed for our 15 minute break.

"Oh stop it Elena! You flatter me too much! Besides maybe you'll get the part; I mean look at you, you have the essence of a dancer! A week has passed and you were put in my group!"

"My dear friend I may have the essence of a dancer but not of a ballet dancer… There is also the fact that Erik is not on good terms with me," I said as I stretched my legs a bit and yawned a bit.

"I see your point but you are a really great dancer Elena! I just know it! If only you were to show it a bit!" Meg claimed as she stretched her arms.

Just as I was about to protest a man along with Madame Giry came in. I was rather perplexed Madame did not look like a woman who would be happy because of young man. I looked at them attentively until Madame Giry cleared her throat and with a small thug of her staff made everyone look at her. All of us knew that was our cue to go and start practicing again. We all went back to our rows and as if by an act of magic we did everything perfectly.

Just as we were about to finish, the man started to laugh and shake his head. I stopped a few seconds before the pianist actually stopped. How dare this man laugh at us! How rude of him! Quien se cree que es!

He seemed to notice but shook it off. He then cleared his throat and smiled.

"Ladies," the man said as he walked from row to row, "I must say that was entertaining and painful to watch."

As he said that he was already in my row he looked at me and was scanning me. I did the same. He had short sleek dark chocolate brown hair and dark coffee eyes to match; he was tall maybe as tall as Erik and from what I could see fit but as well as lean. The man had a barely sun kissed tan and what some people call a five o'clock beard. His top lip was rather thin but his bottom lip was full and luscious and their hue was a pale pink. He wore some black pants and a red poet shirt that showed his toned chest. I stared at his chest but quickly turned away and heard the man laugh. Meg saw my every move and decided to inquire about the reason the man laughed.

"Why painful, monsieur?"

"Painful because most of you were not driven by the music. Most of you were just dancing because you were told to but you did not feel the rhythm of your soul or the music," the man said as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry monsieur but I do not understand you by feeling the rhythm," a shy ballet girl whom everyone directed as Tina confirmed.

"Well ladies I cannot explain to you what feeling the rhythm is but I can show you," he stated as he whistle for someone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw three men walking in with a guitar, maracas, and a set of portable drums. The man then gestured all of us to form a line and he stood in the middle. I refused to be a part of this so I sat down on the floor of ballet studio (I was at the end so I bothered no one) and watched this man.

Escucha el ritmo de tu corazón

Feel the rhythm

A Spaniard I thought as I heard the man speak fluently in my language. The music started and he begun to sing.

From the coast of Ipanema

To the Island of Capri

All the way to Kuala Lumpur

I will follow you wherever you may be

I rolled my eyes at the man, a typical romantic. I kept watching him as he begun to dance flamenco style.

From the moment I first saw you

Knew my heart could not be free

Had to hold you in my arms now

There can never be another for me

When he said this he looked at me and smiled. He then grabbed a ballerina and began to dance with her for a bit then proceeded to another and another.

All I need is a rhythm divine

Lost in the music

Your heart will be mine

All I need is to look in your eyes

Viva la musica

Say you'll be mine

He stopped in the middle and looked down at the rest of the dancers. I then noticed I was tapping my foot to the beat of the song.

Can you feel the heat of passion?

Can you taste our love's sweet wine?

Join the dance and let it happen

Put tomorrow's care right out of your mind

The last line I knew was directed at me but I did not looked at the man instead I stopped myself from tapping to the beat of the song. I had to be strong no matter how wonderful the music sounded.

As the music drives you closer

And you fall under my spell

I will get you in my arms now

Where the night can take us

No one can tell

I felt myself blush a bit did he noticed that? Did he really know that his music was giving this effect on me? I looked at him again he was dancing to the next couple of girls while the others were dancing with their own moves.

All I need is a rhythm divine

Lost in the music

Your heart will be mine

All I need is to look in your eyes

Viva la música

Say you'll be mine

I kept denying myself to loose control. I had to calm myself down, however when there is a bunch of girls dancing their heart's content it was rather hard to have that restrain.

Gotta love this moment together

Nothing else matters just you and the night

Follow on the wings of desire

Now the rhythm is taking you higher

No one can stop us from having it all

Every single girl was dancing around me and then I saw the man look at me and reached for my hands. He slowly made me stand up. What surprised me however was what the man said afterwards.

You are my heart… You are my soul

I was fully standing up and saw into the man's eyes then slowly walked away from him. When the man saw this he grabbed my hand and pulled my body towards him, he began to sing and guide me in a dance.

All I need is a rhythm divine

Lost in the music

Your heart will be mine

All I need is to look in your eyes

Viva la música

Say you'll be mine

All the dancers and myself included repeated the chorus another time. I closed my eyes and let go of the man and let the rhythm guide me. I did my own flamenco moves and the man quickly followed my moves.

Can you feel the rhythm?

Can you feel the rhythm?

Can you feel the rhythm?

Burning… Burning

I felt free to emit my emotions and to just lose myself within the dance. The girls were now singing what the man sung twice.

Can you feel the rhythm?

Can you feel the rhythm?

Can you feel the rhythm?

Burning… Burning

As they sung for the last time I twirled rather quickly and felt a hand on my back and felt the man turning me to face him. He guided my in his own dance again and I was too into the music to run away

Can you feel the rhythm?

Can you feel the rhythm?

Can you feel the rhythm?

Burning… Burning

At the last stanza he went faster, twirled me around, and then placed his hand on my back and the other grabbed my hand. He dipped me down and our faces were rather close. I was panting and the man smiled. I started to blush uncontrollably. He then slowly got my back to a standing position and reluctantly he let go of my hand.

"Ladies my name is Miguel Sebastian Iglesisas and I'll be one of the dance instructors for this production of SwanLake as well as play Von Rothbart," Miguel said with that smile of his.

Oh god! How can he play Von Rothbart? I thought as Madame Giry placed herself next to him.

"Well, what do you think of my girls Miguel?" Madame Giry asked as she looked at Enrique attentively.

"All of them have the music with in themselves; some need to push harder to get themselves out there," Miguel said and pointed at me, "this one has to loosen up, but otherwise than that she has the rhythm following through her body like blood. She is music divine itself." At that point I knew I would not get along with Miguel. Who does he think he is? He was judging me before he even got to know me. Loosen up HA! I'll loosen up when I get my hand on his neck! That was a bit too violent maybe I should get some more sleep…

"I have no doubt about it, but based on your observation… who is meant for the lead role?" Madame Giry asked as she gestured toward us.

"Ah well based on my experience with this ballet I must deliberate carefully… You," he pointed at Meg and made a gesture for her to come over, "you remind me of a young and talented Antoinette Giry; tell me what is your name."

"My name is Megara Giry," Meg said as she blushed a bit at the comment.

"Ah so this is your daughter Antoinette, no doubt she has your gift. Alright now … you," he pointed at me. I was perplexed and I pointed at myself and mouth "me" to him.

"Yes you, come over here," he said as stared at me with enthusiasm. I walk towards him and Meg but gave myself distance from Miguel.

"What is your name?" he asked with real sincerity.

"Elena… Elena Vega," I squeaked out.

"Well my fellow Spaniard you and Miss Giry here are the two perfect candidates for the lead roles. You see Miss Giry has that innocence and gracefully movement needed for Odette/ the white swan. While you senorita have the passion, impulsive, seductive, and lustful appeal of Odile/ the black swan. I needed to just choose one of you to play both parts; however I find this the hardest decision I ever made," Miguel said as he looked at both of us intensively.

"I have made a decision," he looked at me, "and I have decided that-"

"Sir, I won't accept Meg Giry is the best dancer and will be a great lead for this production." I said as I looked at him in the eyes.

"Elena," Meg gasped as she tried to stop me.

"Senorita, will you let me finish? Thank you. Now what I was going to say was that since I could not choose between the two so I chose both of you. Miss Giry will be the pure and innocent white swan while you senorita Vega will be the lust provocative and evil black swan." Miguel said as he cupped and stroked my cheek with his hand. I was shocked by his action and turned away from his hand he then directed himself towards the rest of the girls, "rehearsals start tomorrow, so prepare to get lost in the music ladies. You are dismissed."

The girls looked at Madame Giry for approval which she agreed to with a nod. As the girls quickly left the room I was pulled back by Meg, Madame Giry and Miguel.

"Elena, you have the most difficult dance routine in the whole ballet so Miguel here has offered to personally rehearse with you today," Madame Giry said rather cheerfully.

"Mademoiselle it would be an honor to rehearse as well as work with you," Miguel said as he bowed and gently grabbed my hand to kiss it. I whisked it away rather quickly I wasn't going to let myself be "charmed" by his compliment! After all, he did insult me and I do not like him. Instincts told me not to trust this man.

"That's very kind of you Madame and monsieur but I have to tend my daughter she is rather sick and I need to get home quickly," I said as I emphasized the fact that I have a daughter.

"Well then let me walk you home señora Vega."

"Señorita, I am not married señor," I spat out at the man and glared at him.

"And I am not that old Elena so please don't call me señor," Miguel said quite amused, "anyways let me walk you home."

"Then do not make assumption of my status and the answer is no," I said not caring for the apparent anger showing or that Madame Giry and Meg were around.

"I insist! Besides we are to work together Elena and we have to get to know each other. Although being in your mere presence would suffice me," Miguel asserted.

"OH ALRIGHT! You may accompany me home but that is all! Y ni se le ocurra a ser algo que me ofenda," I declared as Miguel offered me his arm, "I'll see you tonight at dinner Madame Giry and Meg."

"Of course we'll look forward to tonight Elena," Madame Giry said as Meg nodded.

As we stepped out of the building I had the strangest feeling that someone was following me so I looked back and saw nothing.

"No it couldn't have been Erik," I mumbled.

"Perdon? No escuche eso?"

"I said what a lovely afternoon it is," I said while observing my surroundings and trying to get my thoughts away from the phantom of the opera.


	10. Doubts & Jealousy II

Erik's P.O.V~

How could she not tell me she is a mother? She gave me her full trust in everything but that issue. Why? Is she ashamed of being a mother? Was she married? What happened to make her hide Rebecca? I kept wondering these past few days. I wanted to be alone and not be bothered with the opera details so I decided in a ballet which as you can tell I am not that critical as in song. I wanted Elena out of the production for a while but was rather shocked in seeing her in a tutu and ballet slippers. She was a rather graceful dancer but the scowl on her face made me realize she was forced to be there.

On the third day of my isolation from Elena, I started to see her everywhere in my lair. I started to hear her laugh see her smile and hear her called out my name. When I feel asleep I dreamt that she was there but when I awoke I found myself holding nothing but the empty, cold, dark air. God it was like Christine all over again but somehow Elena made me hurt a lot more.

Am I am in love with Elena? I thought but shook my head at that thought. No I felt hurt but as a friend. She did not trust me enough to tell me that secret and I found out by simple luck. Though there are still gaps in between that secret. Was Mathew the father of Rebecca? How old is Rebecca exactly? What relationship does Elena have with Mathew? And most of all why hasn't Rebecca with Elena when she came to Paris?

As I thought of this for two days and didn't bother with my appearance, I did not notice a rather nervous Meg Giry stalk up to me.

"Phantom!" Meg exclaimed as she made me jump from the force of her voice.

"Little Meg you startled me," I said as I tried to compose myself.

"Why haven't called on Elena and asked her to be friends again?" Meg cried out.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle Giry but that's none of your concern. Besides I am rather hurt Elena did not trust me enough to reveal she has a daughter," I said as a matter of fact.

"She didn't inform me until the day you found out! She was going to tell you but she was unsure of how you would react and now I see why! You insulted her before she had a chance to explain herself!"

"ELENA LIED TO ME! HOW DID YOU WANT ME TO REACT?!"

"Well controlling your temper and patiently awaiting an answer; showing some compassion!"

"THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!"

"Elena, Elena deserves it Phantom she has been through similar situations as you… that is why I am here to help my friend through this time-"

"Since you did so well with your other friend right?" I said with venom in each word.

"I was too late for Christi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT LITTLE VIPER'S NAME IN FRONT OF ME!"

"The point is Phantom, Elena misses you and even though she hides it she does miss you… although it seems that she has had a bit a bad luck this week. Her mother's death anniversary, losing you as her friend, the production getting cancelled, being force to dance even though she is superb at it, and now Rebecca falling ill it seems-"

"Rebecca's ill? Has she seen a doctor?" I asked with concern.

"I suppose the flu but considering she is from a different region where the flu is uncommon it is rather potent on the poor child. I mean Elena has only slept seven hours this whole week and-"

"Seven hours? Seven hours this whole week! If she doesn't take care of herself she'll become ill as well! Have you warned her of that possibility?" I exclaimed worrying for my Elena.

"Of course I've warned her but she is stubborn and cares for her daughter immensely! She even said that if came to it she would give up her life for Rebecca's well being and she claimed that she won't rest until her daughter is well," Meg said as she came close to me, "please you are the only one who can make her listen to reason."

"I-I I'll talk to her, but rehearsals are rather long and she would be exhausted," I reasoned talking to myself rather than Meg.

"Well that is rather simple you can come dine with my mother, Elena and I tonight. Tell me if you are interested by the end of rehearsals … I await your response," with that said Meg Giry left quickly and left me in my loneliness again.

The image of Rebecca ill and Elena by her side looking near the grave made the decision for me. I will go to dine with the Girys and I will finally get the answers I've been looking for. I decided to get ready and I wear my best suit for this occasion and perhaps bring roses and a special herb I had from my time in Persia. This herb cured any illness or relieved any muscle pain and it was even more effective and potent than morphine when used as an anesthetic. I do not recall the name but I had more than I would use in a lifetime.

As I walked to my room I got out the suit I had in mind and then ran to the tub that I luckily filled before Meg came. I quickly and thoroughly washed my whole being and then dry myself quickly. I rushed into the suit and placed my mask and quickly got a handful of herbs for Rebecca and two flowers for Elena and Rebecca. I looked in the mirror and was quite pleased with my appearance which was a first, as I examined myself I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. I would finally find the answers to the questions that plagued my mind, but mostly take care of Elena and Rebecca.

Rebecca could be my daughter… she looks no older than 5 and the first and last time I was with a woman was five years ago… how I wish that woman was Elena and not Christine. Wait what? I thought. I was perplexed with what I thought. I was in love with Christine and still am… am I? I mean I can't deny that I love Christine and I was willing to do anything for her; I would give her anything she wanted if she asked for it. She was like a china doll fragile and dependent on me. Elena however is independent, strong, and never asks for anything… in a word she is self reliant but I still would give her what she needs even if she refuses my help. Both women were complete opposites and at the same time I was attracted to both. But I can't possible love Elena as a woman, can I? What Christine and I shared that night was love wasn't it?

I kept looking at the mirror and pondered in those thoughts when I heard music. I was perplexed for it was too early for the production to practice with the orchestra. I then grabbed my cloak and made my way to where the music was coming from. Surprisingly it came from the room all the ballet rats were in, (yes I called all of them like that except for Madame Giry, Meg and Elena) and the music was made by three men I had never seen before. I then heard singing.

Escucha el ritmo de tu corazón

Feelthe rhythm

A Spaniard! I immediately tried to spot Elena. I quickly spotted her at the end of the line sitting down with bags under her eyes but still looking as lovely as ever. She rolled her eyes at the Spaniard which I thought was rather comical. Elena was never spiteful towards others but seeing this side of her was entertaining. The music and the lyrics to the song had to do with… carnal desires. I observed the man keenly. He was a great dancer. He was handsome and his music was good but something about him made me not trust him. I noticed the man's stare was focused on Elena. His stare was predator like and in his eyes were hints of lust and desire. I felt my blood boil. I was happy that Elena was not dancing with the rest of them but I saw her foot tapping along the rhythm of the song. I guess the Spaniard noticed because he and made his way towards Elena. He then grabbed my Elena's hands and said this line that made me want to kill the fool.

You are my heart…you are my soul

If the fool thinks Elena will fall for that then the fool will have quite a surprise. I kept observing the two and was proud of Elena wanting to get away from that fool. I smiled with a bit a victory but alas it was short lived because the next thing I knew Elena was dancing along with the man. She broke away from him and had her own dance but the man followed her. I was furious, not at Elena but the man, how dare he do such a thing! As the music came to an end, Elena twirled and that man did as well but he then faced Elena to him and dipped her down with her hand entwined with him. Their faces were rather close, as if they were about to kiss I saw the look of shock on Elena's face. Furious would be an understatement to what I felt. The man introduced himself as Miguel Sebastian Iglesias and the man who would play Rothbart. He has talent but he is rather bold I just hope Elena won't get near this man at all. I kept observing and the more I observed a little voice inside my head said to kill Miguel with the lasso and snatched Elena from the room. Despite it being a good idea I thought at how disappointed Elena would be of me. No I will not kill him… for now. Monsieur Iglesias then chose who was to receive the main role, unfortunately I never took in count that he could pick both Meg and Elena. Elena as far as I could tell did not look happy as she was about to leave Madame Giry pulled her back.

"Elena, you have the most difficult dance routine in the whole ballet so Miguel here has offered to personally rehearse with you today," Madame Giry said rather cheerfully.

"Mademoiselle it would be an honor to rehearse as well as work with you," Miguel said as he bowed and gently grabbed my Elena's hand to kiss it. She whisked it away rather quickly which made me smirk. Good girl I thought.

"That's very kind of you Madame and monsieur but I have to tend my daughter she is rather sick and I need to get home quickly," she said as she emphasized the fact that she had a daughter.

"Well then let me walk you home señora Vega," Miguel smirked as he came near her. How dare the fool make an assumption of her status!

"Señorita, I am not married señor," Elena spat out at the man and glared at him. I never had seen her malicious towards someone before. She was so cold and for some reason that made me smile the side of Elena I did not see that often.

"And I am not that old Elena so please don't call me señor," Miguel said quite amused, "anyways let me walk you home."

"Then do not make assumption of my status and the answer is no," she said not caring for the apparent anger showing or that Madame Giry and Meg were around.

"I insist! Besides we are to work together Elena and we have to get to know each other. Although being in your mere presence would suffice me," Miguel asserted. That piece of rubbish really thinks that compliment will get him anywhere.

"OH ALRIGHT! You may accompany me home but that is all! Y ni se le ocurra a ser algo que me ofenda," she declared exasperated as Miguel offered her his arm, "I'll see you tonight at dinner Madame Giry and Meg."

"Of course we'll look forward to tonight Elena," Madame Giry said as Meg nodded. Elena and Miguel then went off towards the entrance and I followed. As they were about to turn the corner Elena was about to spot me but moved behind a statue. As she disappeared I immediately went to the ballet room and saw Meg standing patiently for me. I walked out and cleared my throat.

"You came," Meg said a bit surprised.

"Was there any doubt?" I responded with a bit of mischief.

"So what have you made your decision?"

"Yes. Come by the Opera with a carriage at 5:30pm (I will pay for the carriage) for I shall join you."


	11. The Walk and the Preparations I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I decided to post this chapter just for the heck of it
> 
> Erik: Is it really that reason or is their something else?
> 
> Me: *ignores Erik* Anyways hope you all like this chapter and please comment and review this story :)

Elena's P.O.V~

(3:30 p.m.)

This has to be the most awkward and longest trip home I've ever taken in my life! This man never missed the opportunity to make me feel uncomfortable with his flirting! Dios mio he doesn't get the hint that I do not and will not fall for those measly flirts and cheap flattery! As Miguel continued to "flirt" with me I kept thinking about Rebecca and her health. My poor daughter has had a terrible time here in this country and I cannot help to think it is my fault. If it were not for me she would have been happy and healthy in our country, instead I lead her to something that can actual kill her in this foreign country! This was a sign from above telling me I am making a mistake, telling me to turn back, telling me this was all my fault. This was my entire fault.

"Elena? Elena, are you paying attention to me?" Miguel asked as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Miguel but I was lost in thought. What is it that you said?"

"I just commented that we've arrive to your destination and that it's been a pleasure walking with a beauty such as yourself. Until tomorrow lovely goddess," Miguel said as he bowed and kissed my hand. I let him that time because (well I'll admit it) it's been long since a man took interest in me and it felt nice to receive a compliment like that once in a while.

"Thank you Miguel and until tomorrow," I said with a small smile as I opened the door with my key and stepped in.

As soon as I stepped in I took a breath and went directly upstairs. Mathew had bought the house we currently reside in: a two story house with six rooms, three working bathrooms, a basement, and an attic, a sitting room, a library, a kitchen, and a huge dining hall, inclusively the entire house was furnished. It was reasonable price accord to Mathew and it was close by the Opera. My bedroom was originally downstairs but I recently moved up stairs to take care of my daughter. I hurried to Rebecca's room and entered quickly. As I entered I found Mathew standing besides Rebecca and placing a cold towel on her head while my angel was still sound asleep.

"How is she?" I whispered to Mathew trying not to wake Rebecca.

"Her fever is worse and every tonic and medicine I make just makes little to no results… I feel so useless Elena and I'm a god damned doctor! Dios porque nos has abandonado!" (Translation: "God why have you abandon us!") Mathew whispered harshly.

"Mathew!"

"I'm sorry Elena but I sometimes think that God has forgotten about us," Mathew stated as he stood near me to watch Rebecca, "Are Meg and her mother still coming for dinner?"

"Yes, they asked me if I was sure about still having the dinner… I said that it wouldn't hurt having a little company in this time. Do you intend to tell Madame Giry the truth of us?"

"Of course I am! I want to form a serious courtship with Megara Giry and I don't want to give her mother any reason not to trust me. I want her to deem me worthy enough to court her daughter," Mathew stated with such seriousness.

"Deem you worthy? My God Mathew! Madame Giry will find you exceedingly worthy enough to court Meg and marry her!" I said in a teasing tone.

"Elena," Mathew warned while blushing furiously.

"Alright Mathew I'll stop but in all honesty I have never seen you this serious for a courtship before… I'm truly happy for you," I said while smiling warmly at Mathew.

"Thank you Elena… So who was the man that escorted you home?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I claimed rather quickly.

"Ha ha si como no. Even if you don't tell me Elena I'll find out by Meg," Mathew smirked. (Translation: "Ha ha yeah right" or "Ha ha sure you don't")

"Then you'll find out until then… I'll go start preparing for dinner. Do you mind watching Rebecca a little bit longer?"

"No I don't. Go right ahead," Mathew said as he sat down on the chair next to him.

Before I left, I kissed Rebecca's cheek and whispered an 'I loved you.' I then hurriedly went downstairs to the kitchen and started preparing for dinner.

(5:00 p.m. same day)

It was 5'oclock and I was finishing with dessert. I had the table decorated and the dishes perfectly plated. All that was needed was to check on the pie every so often. I then cleaned the kitchen the best that I could and ran up stairs. As I got to my room I got out the dress I'd be wearing tonight and hurried to the bathroom to bath quickly. As I went into the bathroom I noticed the tub was already filled and warm. I smiled knowing Mathew was the one responsible for this. As I stepped in the tub I grabbed the soap and my shampoo and begun to wash myself thoroughly. I had begun to sing a bit of Faust and out of nowhere I begun to sing a bit of Miguel's song.

All I need is a rhythm divine

Lost in the music

Your heart will be mine

I stopped there and begun to scrub furiously and singing anything other than that song.

The final question

How long are we to wait before we are one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom

When will the flames at last consume us?

My cheeks then begun to get hot and I could feel myself become flustered. I then quickly got out and grabbed my robe. These two men have aroused me with their music but I have to compose myself and play my role as a mother. Besides I barely knew Miguel to even think of him that way and Erik… Erik is disgusted with me at the moment and who could blame him. As I entered my room I quickly dried myself and started dressing for the evening.

(5:30pm)

As I finished dressing, putting a bit of makeup and fixing my hair I rapidly went into Rebecca's room. When I opened the door I found a rather adorable and hilarious scene. (Note: Mathew and Rebecca have their backs turned from Elena and are standing in Mathew's case kneeling near a full length mirror that is on the far end of Rebecca's room).

"Rebecca, please stop moving! I can't put your dress on you if you keep moving like a silly worm," Mathew stated as fixed Rebecca's skirt and buttoned her dress.

Rebecca started to giggle at Mathew and then Mathew looked up at her, "Why are you giggling? What is so amusing?"

"You forgot to place my arms into the sleeves of the dress," she kept giggling as she saw Mathew's expression. Mathew turned a deep red and began to unbutton my angel's dress.

"It's a good thing your mother is not here or else she would be teasing me mercilessly."

"Who said I wasn't here?" I coyly said from the doorway and walked over with a sly smile, "Really Mathew? A doctor of your caliber should know how to do a simple task like this one. However, it is good practice for you though."

"Practice? Practice for what?" Mathew inquired.

"Why when you have your own kids with a certain ballerina! Imaginatelo tu corriendo por el parque con Meg y tus hijos o hijas! Oh that would be simply adorable!" (Translation: Imagine it, you running in the park with Meg and your sons or daughters!)

"Elena!" at this point Mathew was a deep burgundy and was thoroughly teased.

"Mommy can I join your dinner party tonight? I promise I'll be good and I won't get anyone sick por favor," Rebecca stated and my smile disappeared.

"Mi vida (Translation: My life a term of endearment in Spanish), I don't know if I can let you join us… I don't want you force yourself," I stated as I keeled down to her and then looked at Mathew.

"Well, form what I noticed she has more strength and her fever is down… I guess it wouldn't hurt her if she joins us. However, she can small portion and after Rebecca finishes her meal she must immediately take her medicine," Mathew stated.

Rebecca at that point looked terrified and a bit disgusted, "No, mommy please don't make me take that medicine! It tastes horrible!"

"Mi amor es por tu bien.(Translation: My love, it's for your own good) I wouldn't let you drink that horrid thing if it wasn't good for you," I stated as I knelt down to Rebecca who tried to give me her puppy look, "Rebecca Maria Vega do not give me that look."

Rebecca stopped and pouted a bit making Mathew and I laugh. After we seized our laughing Mathew got up and walked to the door.

"I better start getting ready our guest will arrive soon… I'll leave you to ladies to finish getting ready. However, son tan hermosas que no necesitan arreglarse mas," (Translation: You two are so beautiful already that you don't need to get that much ready. Note: I really am a bad translator but what Mathew is saying is that both Rebecca and Elena are beautiful the way they are and that they don't need to do much to get themselves ready.) Mathew stated as he walked out.

"Now let's get you ready my little angel… I have a feeling things will not be as I expect them to be." I said as I got Rebecca out of the dress and got her out a more formal dress. Tonight would be a night to remember indeed.


	12. Preparations II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello my lovely readers! I have come here with the new chapters XD
> 
> Erik: It's about time! You left the readers in suspense!
> 
> Me: Well I did learn from the best *Sticking tongue out*
> 
> Erik: *rolls eyes and crosses his arms* Someone is playful today!
> 
> Me: You bet *cheery voice* anyways I hope you all like this new edition of Guiding Light and please leave a comment   
> and review this story :)
> 
> Erik: Also she does not own me, the Phantom of the Opera characters, music or anything related to Phantom all 
> 
> Nightstar owns is her original characters and this plot line.
> 
> Me: Enjoy the story!

Erik's P.O.V~

(Same day 5:25pm)

The hours ticked by and I couldn't help to feel a bit nervous about this encounter. I was wandering the halls through the shadows waiting for the carriage to arrive. I had everything I needed to take (which were the leaves and the flowers). It was agonizing torture but all I could do was endure it. I was near the entrance when I hear and saw the carriage pull up. I quickly and discreetly exited the Opera House; this was the first time I had ever been out of the Opera House and I felt very vulnerable, yet for some odd reason I would do this and much more for Elena and Rebecca. It was odd that two people who had come unexpectedly in my life had made me care so much for them. I pondered on that thought as I approached the carriage.

"Good evening Erik, it's nice of you to join us," Madame Giry said in a motherly but warm tone as I got into the carriage. I smiled at her which made little Meg go in shock.

"Go-oo-od evening E-e-rrik," Meg stuttered a bit still afraid me.

"Good evening Miss Giry and Madame Giry. I must say you both look stunning, more so than usual," I said with a small smile. Madame Giry rolled her eyes at me and Meg fell even deeper in shock. The ride itself was rather short perhaps a good ten minutes but it seemed rather long to me. Each house we passed made me wonder where in all of Paris was my Elena living. As we came to a stop I got out first and paid the driver and then helped Madame Giry and Meg out of the carriage. While I helped Meg out I couldn't help but admire the small garden this house had. It was the corner house of that street and was relatively bigger than any of the other houses on the block. Madame Giry and Meg walked up the few steps the house had and knocked on the door.

"I cannot believe Mathew bought this house for just the three of them," Meg commented as we waited for the door to open.

"Mathew… you mean that fop, Rebecca and Elena are living together! Is Mathew attending this dinner?!" I whispered harshly while trying my best not to hurt the items I was holding.

Before Meg could answer the door opened and there stood the fop looking perfect and had a goofy over excited smile on his face. It was disgustingly attractive and answered my question.

"Meg it's lovely to see you… and you too Madame Giry," the fop said as he looked from Meg to her mother but then his eyes laid on me.

"What is he doing here?" he asked with a protective tone.

"I hope you don't mind that I have invited him… I thought it might clear a few misunderstandings by bringing him here," Meg answered as she gently grabbed Mathew's arm and gave him a smile only a lover can give. The fop at seeing this smile relaxed and bid all of us to enter. He was a great host whether I liked it or not. He had the ladies' coats and hats placed in the closet as well as my cape and showed us to the sitting room.

"Elena will be down in a bit. In the mean time can I offer anyone a beverage?"

"I would very much enjoy one," I answered politely.

The boy nodded and then looked at Meg who accepted and Madame Giry who accepted as well. He disappeared for a few moments leaving us to observe the surroundings of the sitting room. The boy obviously had good taste and from what I can see was very in style. I set the items in a small table that was near me and walked around the room looking at the décor the fop had. Then I noticed that there was a beautiful white piano forte and on top of it was a picture. I then observed the picture. There was young girl holding the hand of a young boy and a couple behind those children. The girl looked oddly familiar. I held the picture and examined it closely, while Meg and Madame animatedly chatted about the décor of the house. I then noticed the woman behind the boy in the picture and instantly recognized her. It was Anna Cristina, my Elena's mother.

"Beautiful picture isn't it sir? That was taken when I was barely six years old. Era solo un chamaco!" (Translation: I was only a little kid. Note chamaco is slang/ improper term for little kid who is a male. Chamaca is the girl version) I was startled both by Mathew catching me observing the picture and him speaking in Spanish.

"You are a Spaniard?" I asked as he handed me a glass with what I suspect was brandy.

"Yes I am. I was born and raised in Granada, but I learned English and French during my studies," he stated as he handed the other drinks. I then preceded my attempt at a decent conversation with this boy.

"So this is a rather old picture, it is beautiful… who is the woman behind you?" I asked as I observed the picture again and noted that the girl that held Mathew's hand was Elena.

"That woman is the most beautiful and most good hearted person the world had ever seen. I only wish that all of you could have met her."

Just as I was inquire more I was stopped by the sight of two angels descending from the stairs. Rebecca was wearing a cream colored dress with gold trimming but still looked somewhat sick and frail. Her curly hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and looked so much like an angel. Rebecca was not waking down the steps but was carried by Elena. Elena looked astonishingly more beautiful than usual. Even though she was sleep deprived she had the same motherly and kind expression, her eyes sparkled brightly as diamonds, her hair was styled in the shape of a rose with a few silver pins that made her look like she had the stars stuck in her hair, and the lavender dress she was wearing fit her body perfectly. She took my breath away and I felt as if the world consisted of only Elena and I.

"Ah there they are!" Mathew said rather amused as he approached Elena and Rebecca and made me come back to my senses.

"I hope we didn't take too long but alguien quiso ayudarme con mi maquillaje," (Translation: someone wanted to help me do my makeup) Elena said while still not looking around the room. However little Rebecca saw me and smiled.

"Monsieur Erik, you were invited for dinner?" she asked with a little too excitement that caused her to cough and then Elena then looked at her surrounding and spotted me immediately. She looked absolutely panicked and was white as paper.

"Yes, I was invited by Miss Giry little angel… I hope it's not an inconvenience," I said while looking and walking to Elena (who thankfully was already at the base of the stairs.)

"It is not," Elena stated as she readjusted her hold on Rebecca who seized her coughing fit and sounding a bit frazzled. Rebecca then noticed the rest of the people there and immediately hid herself in her mother's neck. Elena and the rest of us chuckled a bit; I then unconsciously grabbed Rebecca from Elena and carried her in my arms. Rebecca looked at me and smiled but hid her head in my neck and clutched my shoulders, and then we walked towards Meg and Madame Giry. Elena was in shock again but she then strode to my side to make sure Rebecca was fine as well as greet Madame Giry and Meg properly. They exchanged a few pleasantries and then introduced Rebecca to Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry this is my daughter, Rebecca Maria Vega. Rebecca this is Madame Antoinette Giry, she is in charge of the corps de ballet and is also Meg's mother," Elena said as she held Rebecca's free hand. Rebecca slowly moved her head towards the direction of Madame Giry and then squeaked out her hello.

"Hello Madame Giry it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Rebecca it is a pleasure to meet you too! I must say Elena you have a well mannered and beautiful daughter! How old are you Rebecca?" Madame asked with a smiled and genuine kindness. A mother's trait no doubt.

"I'm going to be four, three days from now," she answered a bit more confident and less shy. Madame looked impressed and then looked at Elena. She gave her an "I'm proud of you" look and I couldn't help but feel a bit of pride of being near Elena. As soon as Madame smiled at Elena, Mathew stepped in and interrupted the scene.

"I think we all should go to the dinning room shall we?" the boy said as he held out his arms to Meg and Madame. Meg quickly interlaced her arm while her mother calmly placed her arm. They strode off to the dinning room and Elena looked at me alarmed and at that moment Rebecca chose to jump out of my arms and walk off on her own. Elena and I were standing there surrounded with silence and discomfort. I then remembered the flowers and went off to get them. Elena was staring at the floor avoiding me until I cleared my throat. She looked up and at that moment I concluded her eyes were the brightest of all the colors.

"These are for you, Mademoiselle Vega," I said as I handed her the flowers. She gingerly held the flowers and smelled them. She wasn't saying anything and that itself drove me mad. I wanted her to actually have a conversation with me, to speak to me or even yell at me; anything but I just wanted to hear her.

"Thank you… So I am not Elena to you anymore Erik," she said a bit hurt at my choice of words.

"Elena I didn't mean to upset y-"

"We better join the others," Elena stated as she looked down again, "this way follow me."

Before she could leave I linked my arm into Elena's and exited then room with her by my side. This evening would be rather interesting if I do say so myself.


	13. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I forgot to apologize for the long time it has taken me to update so I apologize for not updating sooner :)
> 
> Erik: How original! *Sarcastic tone*
> 
> Me: *ignores Erik* Anyways hope you like this passage of Guiding Light and I encourage you to comment and review

Erik's P.O.V~

As we entered the room everyone had their eyes laid on us, I suppose from their view we looked like an odd couple. However, I was horribly wrong. Out of nowhere Mathew looked at us from his seat and smiled smugly at us.

"You two make a good couple… If I were a stranger I would imagine you two were married," Mathew stated with a bit of humor but at the same time seriousness. The rest of the adults agreed while Rebecca stared at me as if she had just won a huge teddy bear. I stared at Elena briefly and saw her face flushed.

"Mathew," Elena warned the boy sternly.

"Elena, I believe your suitor is just jesting," I said with a bit of annoyance.

All of a sudden the room was filled with the laughter of Mathew, Meg, Rebecca and Elena. My confusion along with Madame Giry's confusion kept us from laughing as they were. Then the laughter started to die down and the boy started to speak again.

"Oh Monsieur, I am not Elena's suitor! The mere thought of Elena and I being a couple would make us commit the ultimate pecado (translation: sin)," the boy claimed.

"Elena a sin? How exactly is Elena a sin?" I asked a bit shocked with the wording Mathew chose.

"Well to me viewing Elena that way is a sin, especially in the catholic church! I would be flogged for having those thoughts of my sister back in Spain! In their view even thinking about it would be committing incest… besides my sister, as beautiful as she is, is not the type of woman I would be in a courtship," Mathew retorted.

Oh my God Mathew and Elena are siblings! How could I be so blind! The resemblance is as clear as day! The look on their faces the day of their encounter was of love but a different kind… it was a sibling's love… I feel so foolish. I thought as I faked a smile.

"So Monsieur you are Elena's brother… then why has she been on her own all this time? Where were you when she was striving to get this little one and herself a decent life?" Madame Giry inquired a bit harshly.

"Madame, I was not aware of my sister's location and situation until the performance of Hannibal. I was still studying in London while my sister was (without even realizing it) working in the Opera House I am the patron of!" Mathew stated as he served to the others in the party a plate of rice and some sort of fish. Elena then quickly helped Mathew serve the plates and I was waiting for her to sit down. Once she was done she was about to go to her seat near her daughter when Madame Giry grabbed her arm and with pleading eyes as if asking her to sit next to her. She smiled and nodded and just as she was about to sit, I help her by pulling her chair out and then tucking it back in. I quickly took my place next to Rebecca and began to eat the dish in front of me with a bit of precaution. After a few bites I concluded that the cook who made this dish was an excellent one.

"What is this dish, Mathew?" Meg asked with a smile at her soon to be courtier.

"This is Paella. It's rice dish with mixed seafood. It's a typical Spanish dish," Mathew answered.

"This is magnificent! The rice is very good and the seafood cooked to perfection," Madame Giry beamed at Mathew, "I give the greatest compliments to your cook."

"Thank you Madame but we don't have a cook… We actually just hired a girl but she is starting tomorrow," Mathew said a bit taken with the comment.

"Then who cooked this?" I asked intrigued with the meal.

"My mommy did! She is the best cook the world has ever known!" Rebecca praised as she looked at her mother from the other side of the table and coughing a bit. I stared at Elena who blushed at the comment but still not spoken a word.

"Well as mentioned before it is delicious," I said as I kept eating. The dinner went by a bit more animatedly. Mathew started by retelling childhood stories and very pleasant jokes, and for a Spaniard that man has a good sense of humor. I attempted at some jokes some failed while others were very successful. I even managed to make Elena laugh, and eventually she began to be a part of the delightful conversation. We had finished dinner and started eating dessert, a Tarta de Santiago (pie filled with ground almonds, eggs, and sugar, decorated with powdered sugar) and Elena was telling a time when Mathew was upset with her. I watched her animatedly tell the story laughing at certain parts of her story and using a high pitched voice for Mathew's diction.

"So then Mathew and I were there finishing Romeo and Juliet when Mathew starts to cry at the end saying that is not the way it should end. He stomped his foot and demanded me to tell him how it truly ended. He called me a liar and then began wail like a banshee still demanding me to tell the true ending! I did not know what to do so I began to make up that pirates and gypsies helped Juliet and Romeo reunite and escape from Verona… the ending was really ridiculous but my brother believed it and I nearly died when he started to tell my parents the story with the new ending," Elena said between gasps and giggles. Everyone started to laugh at Mathew's innocence including Rebecca.

"I was six years old Lena! I did not want a sad ending! No seria husto (It wouldn't be fair)!" Mathew exclaimed with his cheeks red, "besides at least I'm not the one who sung at the town square forgetting the lyrics to the song she was singing!"

Everyone started to laugh then all of a sudden Rebecca had begun to cough a bit which alarmed me. I quickly check her temperature and gave Elena an "it's okay" look. She looked slightly bit relieved and then Mathew checked his little niece.

"Nothing is wrong your temperature isn't high and some color is returning…but you still need to take your medicine," Mathew stated with a bit of humor.

"Tio (Uncle) Mathew! Do I have to take the medicine? It tastes horrible!" Rebecca said while pouting and giving him a puppy eye look. The illusion almost made me plead with Mathew not to allow her to take the medicine but then she started to cough and shiver and the illusion broke.

"Don't you Tio Mathew me young lady. I'm trying to make my favorite niece get better," Mathew responded.

"Uncle Mathew I'm your ONLY niece," Rebecca said with a few giggles escaping her.

"That gives him another reason to protect you little one… then again you could have another thing instead of that nasty medicine," I stated remembering the leaves I had brought with me.

"What other thing Erik?" Elena asked as she looked at me and then at Madame Giry for answers. As I was about to answer, there was a knock at the door. Mathew excused himself and went to answer the door. Everyone waited for Mathew to return and when he finally returned he had company.

"I hope you ladies and gentleman don't mind but we have another unexpected visitor," Mathew said as he then made a signal and the other Spaniard came in. My new hate. Miguel Iglesias.


	14. The Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh I almost forgot I have more news. I have recently created a blog where more info on the characters may be found and special hints at what's to come in Guiding Light :)
> 
> Erik: Wonderful! Please tell them the address 
> 
> Me: the address is ns871sdomain.webs.com/ hope you guys liked it and please don't be too hard on me it's my first blog. Anyways hope you like this section of Guiding Light

Elena's P.O.V~

As if the night wouldn't get any more uncomfortable! Miguel Iglesias was right there in the dinning room with Erik! From the outside I was calm but in the inside I was screaming at the two men and strangling them both for what they are making me feel. I then noticed one of Erik's hands was in a fist and his knuckles were white.

Why is he upset? He's not the one who has two people to deal with and explain to her situation! I thought as I kept observing him.

"Buenas noches. (Good evening). I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important," Miguel said as he sat himself next to me without being offered a seat. I glanced at Erik, whose eyes has already developed flames, and let him read my discomfort as well as my surprise. Mathew did not even to anything to Miguel for his rudeness! I shot a glare at my brother but he ignored it.

"Actually you were just interrupting something rather important, monsieur Iglesisas," Erik spat with venom to Miguel who did not paid any attention to Erik's word, "I was revealing to our gracious hosts that I have brought a plant that can help the little one get better by tomorrow."

It was then that my full attention was directed at Erik. I may have only spoken a few words directed to him, but I showed my gratitude then.

"Erik, how did you come across a plant like that?" I asked maintaining eye contact with Erik.

"When I was young I had… traveled to Persia and bought a few herbs and plants from the region. I am a botanist and did practice a bit of medicine. I came across this plant by simple chance and gathered more than enough. When I was invited and heard of Rebecca's condition I quickly went to my cupboard and got some of the plants from the jar they were stored in… I hope both of you are not upset that I brought this plant for your-" Erik couldn't answer because I cut him off.

"Upset? Erik we are not upset you just put us at ease! Thank you for this," I said as I reached his hand. The moment I felt Erik's hand against mine I felt electricity course through my arm and through my body. It felt very pleasant and warm. I quickly removed my hand from his and at that moment Miguel took my hand to his and then held it to his lips. His kiss on my hand lasted quite long and I also felt something when he did this. This time though it was not pleasant.

Mathew then handed Miguel a drink and the conversations begun again. This time Madame Giry started it.

"Elena, I do not mean to be nosy or make you feel uncomfortable but where is the child's father?" Madame Giry inquired.

I froze in my place and I looked at my brother. He quickly ushered Rebecca out of the room, while I waited until they were in they were in the library. I heard the door shut and I tried to calm myself down. Everyone had their eyes on my. Meg quickly ran off to find Mathew (for she already knew the story). I was still silent and Miguel decided to break the silence.

"Elena, please excuse my boldness but who is Rebecca's father?" Miguel asked the question again with a bit of concern.

"I wish I could answer that question and say Rebecca's father was a good man and a tender man... But I'd be lying to you and to myself... The fact is I don't know who Rebecca's father is. I was-was," I faltered at the end trying to stop myself from crying in front of Erik, Miguel, and Madame Giry.

"Elena were you-" Madame was about to inquire but I stopped her.

"Yes Madame," I answered silently.


	15. The Dismal Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen of Archive of our Own what you are about to read is the possibly the most saddest and most disturbing scene I have ever written. There is some adult content here so if you wish not to read on, you are in right not to but if you do read on... I gave you a warning. (Please don't hate me after this).

Flashback~

(Spain, August 1895 8:00p.m.) Omniscient P.O.V~

"Adios Abuelo. Nos vemos manana!" (Translation: Goodbye Grandfather. I'll see you tomorrow!)

Elena had spent the entire day at her grandfather's house several miles from her own home; she had dropped off some music books he had let her borrow.

She was about 3 miles from home when she was approached by a tall man lurking in the shadows cast by the tall buildigs of the city. "Excuse me! Miss!"

His British accent ad loud voice echoed through the streets, Elena had no choice but to face him. "Si senor?" (Translation: Yes Sir?)

The handsome young man staggered towards her, alcohol filled the air quickly.

"I need help."

"si senor, pero que-" (Yes sir, but what-)

He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her to the dark alley. Elena was about to scream but the man clamped his hand over her mouth. She was panting and tried to get away from the man but it was useless.

"Oh Philippe was right about you so far... Now you can really help me miss. Help me quench this thirst!" the man said while rubbing himself on Elena. The man then slammed her to the floor and pinned her arms above her head.

"AYUDA! POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ALGUIEN AYUDAME!" (Traduction: HELP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!)

"Shut up you Spanish whore! Just because your father is the richest man of Granada doesn't mean you have to act all high and mighty! Tonight I'll teach you some manners miss! Who knows maybe you'll enjoy my lessons," the man whispered in Elena's ear while gagging her.

Within moments the man had ripped the young woman's dress and started to caress her forcibly. He kissed her exposed skin while exploring her lower regions and taking off her undergarments in the process. Elena throughout this protested and struggled against the man but her scratches, kicks, and punches were useless. Ultimately the man tied her hands and he continued to caress her. Elena started to feel his dirty hands on her skin and kept struggling. The foreigner at seeing this begun to strike Elena's face as well fracture her ribs and give her some bruises along the way to seize her attempts to escape. He quickly removed his trousers and he began to abuse Elena's now visible breasts. Her whole body was in pain and tears and muffled sobs were emitting from her.

"It's time my lovely senorita to quench my thirst. I hope what they say is true about you being a virgin… Don't worry it won't hurt that much," The man smiled cruelly at Elena. Elena examined what she could. His pale skin, long refined nose, curly red hair, and those piercing blue eyes and thin almost cruel lips, if it were in a different circumstance this man would be handsome. It was those eyes that Elena held her gaze with, those cruel piercing blue eyes were the ones she would never forget as long as she lived. Everything she felt in that moment took an agonizingly long time. The foreigner thrusted into Elena's opening causing her to scream in pain. He had broken the barrier of her purity, her virtue, and most importantly her innocence. Her body tensed up immediately and the stranger pounded in and out of the young woman ignoring her screams of pain and of mercy, he has no intention of seizing his pace or realizing the woman.

"So tight… It feels so good. I'm going to-" the man gasped out as he spilled his seed inside of Elena and Elena paralyzed and grieve stricken. She was too weak to get the man off and so she passed out, while the man kept abusing her body.

Meanwhile, Mathew Emiliano Vega along with Ana Cristina Maria Vega and Damian William Vega were searching for Elena. It was too long a time Elena had left and the family had not heard news of their missing daughter and sister. Damian Vega had ordered a search party among his servants, and as soon as the party had been assembled Mathew quickly led the party and helped search for his sister. Time went by and the restless and worried parents were waiting for news of their daughter or for their daughter to be found.

"Damian, something happened to her. Something happened to our daughter!" Ana Cristina said as she looked at her husband who was pacing in the library.

"Cristina mi amor (Translation: Cristina my love), let s hope that our daughter is fine and she is staying with your father… Este nina sera el fin de mi! (Translation: This girl will be the death of me!) After today we will keep a close watch on her Cristina and I will not be swayed," Damian asserted.

"Damian, tengo un presentimiento que algo le paso a Elena. Lo siento en mi corazon. (Translation: Damian, I have a feeling that something happened to Elena. I can feel it in my heart!) My daughter is hurt Damian and I'll be damned if I wait here another minute!" Ana Cristina exclaimed as she stood from where she was seated and strode off to the door . Just as she was about to reach the door Mathew came in with Elena (covered with his coat) in his arms. Ana Cristina and Damian went to their daughter's side and began to examine her. Cristina gasped and cried at the appearance of her daughter, while Damian clenched his fists and looked at his son for answers. Mathew had a worried expression but managed not to cry in front of his parents.

"Who did this?" Damian asked his son calmly. He heard no response from Mathew and then his temper was revealed.

"WHO DID THIS?! TELL ME!" Damian demanded from his son. There were very rare times when Damian William Vega lashed out on his children, so Mathew answered.

"I found her in an alley not to far from here laying unconscious, hurt and naked while a man was—was abusing her. I pulled him off of her and begun to fight with him but he threw me off guard he was about to knock me unconscious but he heard the rest of the party coming. El bastardo me dejo un mensaje (Translation: The bastard left me a message). He said that a man had offered him money to this to my sister. The man was obviously drunk," Mathew stated as he looked down at his sister.

"Who was the man who offered him money, Mathew? Quien fue el demonio que le hizo esto a tu hermana?!" asked Damian. (Translation: Who was the demon that did this to your sister?!)

"Phillipe De Chagny, Elena's ex- fiancé."


	16. More Reactions and Rebecca's Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik: Hello readers it is I the Phantom of the Opera or as the author refers me to Erik. I am here to post the other chapters because our author is rather scared of your reaction of the previous chapter. That being said I will be taking over the introduction to the chapters for a couple of chapters. 
> 
> Me: *in hiding place* on with the story!
> 
> Erik: Come out of there you're acting like a child! Anyways while I try to get Nightstar out of her hiding place please enjoy the story and comment and review! *smiles at the audience and then screams at me to get out of the storage room*

Erik P.O.V~

I was struck with a bit of horror and a lot of anger. Phillipe De Chagny, the fop's brother, had done such a thing to Elena! The fop does not know what a monster his brother truly is. Well was (he did fall in my lake after all). I mean he called me a monster, sure I murdered people for my protecting and exploited others, but never in my life had I forced myself upon a woman or paid someone to that despicable act for revenge! I may be a monster because of my appearance but that man is a monster with the face of an angel! I looked at Elena for a long time and I felt my heart constrict, she did not deserve that to happen to her.

"Elena, if that man did that to you then why did you keep Rebecca?" Miguel asked as he stared to where the child excited.

"It is not Rebecca's fault that that man did such a horrible thing to me. She is innocent and had no part take in it… I will admit to you all though that at first I was terrified of the fact that I was to become a mother that way, and as time went by I was more scared and a bit careless of my health. When the time came I was angry and a bit hysterical but when I saw my daughter for the first time I knew that even though she came unexpectedly into my life I loved her and I would do anything to protect her. Ella es mi vida. She is my life… that is why I don't have a suitor or a fiancé or anything of the sort. It is not a priority of mine," Elena claim as she looked up at me.

"Elena I don't mean to sound rude, but you are entitled to court someone whether you have a child or not," Miguel boldly asserted as he looked at Elena with a bit of disappointment and anger.

"Señor Iglesias it is not your business what I do with my life. I am old enough to know what I want and what I want to do with my life. I do not need a suitor at the moment and the fact is I do not want one at this precise moment, so I suggest you leave all your attempts of courting me and focus on the ballet," Elena calmly but sternly said as she looked at Monsieur Iglesias. Unbeknownst to me I was smiling at her comment and then I was glared at by the man in question and I immediately let my smile fall.

"Elena I am proud that you, aside from everything you endured and all the hardships that came after, are still a good person with a pure heart… I wish more women were like you," Madame Giry beamed as she held Elena's hand and smiled.

"I think we left our other guest long enough to themselves, shall we go?" I asked as I got up and walked to Elena's side.

"Yes, I think we shall," Elena got up and immediately linked her arm with mine. I smiled at her and then looked at the expression of Monsieur Iglesias. It was worth the expression.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered so only the both of us could hear.

"Saving you? Saving you from what?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well you brought some medicine for my sick daughter, you did not demand for me the information you craved (I could tell by the way), and you just saved me from the biggest and possibly the most stubborn flirt I have ever met," She whispered and started to giggle in the last part. I smiled warmly at her and chuckled at her comment. As we walked to the library, I heard laughter and animated voices coming from said room. Elena then turned to Madame Giry and the boy and motioned all of us to stay silent.

Elena opened the door to a laughing Rebecca being spun around by Mathew while Meg was laughing along side with Rebecca. Mathew had a huge smile on his face. Once he was done they collapsed to the nearby seat with Meg. As they continued to giggle Rebecca boldly stated something that shocked all of us.

"Uncle Mathew, I want you to marry Señorita (Miss) Giry. That way she can be my aunt and I'll get to see you this happy everyday!"

Mathew and Meg were both blushing profoundly and the rest of us stared at the insightful child. Rebecca then looked behind the seat and smiled brightly.

"Mommy, am I right to say that Uncle Mathew has never been happy before?" Rebecca asked her mother who had a teasing smile sent specifically to the couple.

"Aside from your nearly four years of life, mi vida (my life), I believe that you are right to say that; however, you cannot demand your poor uncle to marry Miss Giry (even though both of them want to) so rashly… Besides your uncle must first properly court Miss Giry in order to consider marriage (even though he has already considered it)," Elena teased as she looked at her daughter but directed it to Mathew.

"Oh, then can you marry Monsieur Erik mommy? That way he can be my daddy and we'll be a family," Rebecca suggested. My eyes bulged out and then turned to Elena whose eyes were bulged out and her cheeks flushed.

"Rebecca," she answered sternly not even looking at me. I did not realize how much that small angel loved me. She wanted me, a monster, to be her father.

"Really, how about me? What do you think of me Rebecca?" Miguel asked the child with an over exaggerated smile. God almighty, I know I shouldn't even ask for anything but I beg you to not let this man take away the love this child has for me.

Rebecca studied the man long and to her fullest concentration. She looked adorable especially when her eyebrows creased together.

"I do not think you are a good match with my mother… You remind me of a rayo (translation: lightning bolt) one minute here and the next gone… I also can tell that you do not like me. You give me the same look myabuelo (translation: grandfather) gave me every time I got near him… for the record I don't like you either," Rebecca stated seriously as she walked over towards her mother and I. She didn't even have to ask for me to carry her because I did that automatically.

As I instinctively carried her, Elena gave her a disapproving look. She sent an apologetic look at the boy who just nodded but dare not to look at her eyes.

"I think I have overstayed my visit. I'll see you all tomorrow at rehearsals. Buenas noches (Good night)," the boy said as he rushed out of the place without looking back or attempting to flirt with a certain hostess.

We all stared at the little child in my arms, who was toying with one of the buttons on my suit, and wondered how a child of nearly four years had observed so much about that man. There was a lingering silence that surrounded the room. All the inhabitants of the room were in our own thoughts, even I, so we all failed to notice little Rebecca reaching for my mask.

"Rebecca don'-" Elena, Mathew, Meg and Madame Giry alertly chanted but it was too late. Rebecca had already taken my mask off. I was helpless.


	17. Erik's Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik: I finally got her out!
> 
> Me: You meanie! You could have asked instead of tying me to my favorite chair! *grumbles and tries to break free   
> from the rope*
> 
> Erik: I did but you kept kicking me and saying "DAMN YOU! CURSE YOU, YOU TRAITOR!" *mocking a bit* drama queen much?
> 
> Me: *huffs* takes one to know one
> 
> Erik: *ignores* well now go on, do what you must do.
> 
> Me: Hello my readers I am sorry that I acted that ways I was just very concerned a bit scared on how you would react to this chapter. Anyways hope you like this chapter and please comment and review.

Erik's P.O.V~   
"Rebecca don'-" Elena, Mathew, Meg and Madame Giry alertly chanted but it was too late. Rebecca had already taken my mask off. I was helpless. I couldn't cover my face because I had her in my arms and I couldn't snap at her for fear of her loathing and worst of all her fear of me. I closed my eyes hoping and praying that it would ease the pain of the child seeing the true me. The world was silent for what seemed an eternity.

"Why, Monsieur Erik, do you wear a mask like this? It looks scratchy," Rebecca broke the silence. I snapped my eyes opened and stared at Rebecca who looked up at me with a smile. She was looking at me without fear or loathing. She, a child, looked at me as if I were part of the human raise and not a freak of nature, a monster. Tears were forming in my eyes and I looked towards Elena who was too smiling along with the Mathew and Madame Giry. Meg had been trembling but then again she heard so much about my "true" appearance from non credible sources that she had pictured something far more animalistic than my reality.

"I-I wear a mask to hide my appearance from the world," I said to her as she held up the mask and turned and observed it from every corner.

"Why?"

"Be-because I'm a monster little one," I whispered.

"You're not a monster. Monsters are scary and ugly. You are a beautiful angel, Monsieur Erik," Rebecca looked up at me and then did the unthinkable. She kissed my cheek, my deformed cheek to be exact, and wrapped her arms around me. She was hugging me or at least tried to hug me from the angle I was holding her in.

"The world thinks I am a monster little one," I said as I held the child tighter.

"Then the world is not ready for you, sir… or at least Paris is not ready," she stated softly and yawned a bit. I let the tears fall; I did not care if the others saw me. I did not care at that moment of the opinion they had of me. I simply did not care, at that moment all I cared about was that I was loved by this little girl. That she loved me as a father and that she, like her family, accepted me for the man I'd become and not the monster the world pictured me to be.

"Erik, I believe it is someone's bed time," Elena whispered as she got near me and took a yawning angel from my grasp, "and for her medicine. Will you show Mathew how to brew the leaves Erik? Please?"

I nodded and went to Mathew who was already at the door. I looked behind and I realized that Rebecca still had my mask in her possession. I was about to rush back and get it back from her, but Mathew grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"My mask I left it with Rebecca."

"I know."

"If it makes you uncomfortable I can ge-"

"It does not. Erik, as my niece said you are not a monster. All of us here do not care for your face Erik, we- I was wrong to judge you before this night. I want to get to know the man who tutored my sister, befriended her, and protected her while I was in London. I want to see you the same way as my sister and niece, that is, if you let me," Mathew Vega softly spoke as he guided me towards the kitchen. He left me to retrieve the leaves in the sitting room as rummaged to get a pot and some water as well as some sugar. This had become an interesting night indeed.


	18. Rumors and Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik: Personally I liked the previous chapter :)
> 
> Me: Me too but I love this chapter we see a bit of mommy Elena in this. *looks ahead* Oh were are my manners! Hello my readers here is the new chapter of Guiding Light and we really hope you like it! 
> 
> Erik: Comment and review please

Elena's P.O.V~

(1:00 o'clock the next day during midday meal)

"Elena, I don't think you understand the importance of Rebecca's statement yesterday! It could change all of our lives for good!" Meg Giry insisted as we ate our meal in the dinning hall with the others.

"I understand Meg. The thing I don't understand is how you deduced Erik is in love with me? I mean he is my tutor and he barely held my hand during the lessons Meg. He is protective of me and cares for me but as a friend Meg," I said as we conversed and nibbled on our light lunch.

"And what about your feelings for him Elena? Do you care for Erik as a friend or is it deeper than that? Hmm?" Meg inquired.

"Meg I am a mother and I can't think or bother with these types of thoughts when I have a child to worry about! I am a mother and sister first, then a friend, and then Prima Donna. Love is something I am not looking for nor will I look for it in this particular moment."

"Elena do not use your daughter as an excuse to why you do not court or wish to court. My mother courted when I was little and I did not find it unusual. Besides Elena, if anyone deserves love it is you! Perhaps you are not looking for love but love is looking for you Elena, and when it finds you, you will have no choice but accept it… and you still haven't answered my question Elena."

Just as I was about to answer her, Miguel came in and sat next to me. "Hello ladies! It is a wonderful day isn't it?" He addressed both of us but his gaze locked with mine.

"It is, it almost makes me regret not taking my day of today," I spoke sincerely.

"It was your day off today? I must admit Elena you are committed but you need to relax and pamper yourself a bit you know? Life is a gift and you must enjoy this gift because you do not have tomorrow assured… I apologize for my boldness, and not just today's but yesterday's boldness too. No tenia derecho en entrometer me en tu vida asi (translation: I had no right to get into your life that way.). Elena my behavior has been, how do you say, rude and I ask you for your forgiveness. Lo siento mucho y por favor perdoname (translation: I am very sorry and please forgive me.)," Miguel spoke with an apologetic way. I smiled at him and nodded. He was insufferable yesterday but he was admitting to me that his behavior was rude.

"I accept your apology and I do hope you forgive me for my behavior yesterday as well and that we can be friends," I said as I placed my hand with his. We stared at each other for the longest we only broke apart due to a loud cough emitted by Meg Giry. She looked very angry with Miguel but I couldn't understand why.

"Well I'll leave you two ladies to converse, remember today rehearsals end at 5 just before sunset," Miguel left as he left our table and walked out of the dinning hall. Just as he was leaving I saw a few of the ballerinas stare at me and whisper. I herd a certain word that made me stand up quickly and confront the girl.

"Excuse me but is there something you wish to discuss with me in particular mademoiselle?" I asked with a harsh tone.

"Oh stop acting all high and mighty! You are no better than the rest of us Miss Vega. We all know your little secret of how you have a child. That you are a mother," the girl said and spat at certain words as she stood up.

"Josette stop," her friend urged as she tried to stop her from coming near me.

"Quite Marianne! I had enough of Miss Perfect and Holy thinking she is better than the rest of us here! I worked long and hard to get the position I have today; I, unlike some people, wasn't sister of the patron of the opera house. I didn't have my position placed on a silver platter like others," Josette spat at me.

"Mademoiselle, we all worked hard to get the position we all receive fairly. I did not know, until recently, that my brother was patron of the opera house! Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre can tell you that yourself. I worked for most of my life to get my voice to be where it is today, so I know what it is like to work hard for the position I have," I said with a slightly raised voiced. The whole ensemble was listening now.

"Liar!"

"The only liar in this room is you mademoiselle!" I exclaimed.

"So you are saying that you are not the sister of the patron or that you do not have a daughter?"

"Yes, I am the sister of the patron and I have a child but I-" I was starting to say but was cut off.

"You see everyone! Elena just admitted it! She is not the angel we all thought she was! Look at our Prima Donna just the same as La Carlotta!"

"Now listen here you! I may be the elder sister of the patron and I may be a mother but I have never talked down to anyone or demand to be the Prima Donna! I am not an angel but I am certainly not the same as La Carlotta!" I fumed.

"Your right," Josette mocked, "you are not like Carlotta you are worse! Carlotta was a flirt yes but at least she wasn't a whore like you! And even if she did sleep with a man and became impregnated with that man she wouldn't keep it she'd get rid of it!"

" 'It' ,as you refer to it, is a child. A human being, Josette!" I exclaimed with rage. Many looked at me and agreed while others really just tried to ignore the argument but found it fruitless.

"Only someone who lost their chance would say that! What stopped you Elena? Did your lover say that he would stay by your side? Did he say he loved you? Was he rich? Ah that's the answer isn't it! Only Spanish tarts like you would keep a bastard-" Josette did not finish her sentence. Everyone gasped and stayed silent. No one had ever seen me yell at someone let alone become violent with someone let alone slap someone twice very hard. Josette kept holding her redden cheeks and had tears forming in her eyes.

"You, Josette, can call me a whore, a no talent, a manipulator, a "Spanish tart"... you can insult me Josette but DO NOT EVER call my daughter a bastard or a mistake because she is neither! You can tarnish my reputation, make other believe I am whore and just use my brother to get the post I worked hard for, or make me the number one enemy of the whole opera house, strike me down I don't care! But you lay a hand on my daughter and I swear to God in heaven that you will regret it for the rest of your life!" I said as Meg led me away from Josette.

"Is that a threat?!" Josette exclaimed as Meg and I were heading out of the room.

"Oh no I don't make threats; I make promises," I coldly and sinisterly said as we left to my dressing room. The walk to our destination was short and silent, but as I headed into the room and let Meg enter I slammed the door and spoke rapidly in Spanish cursing here and there. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I did this twice and was about to so it a third time until a warm and rather husky voice stopped me.

"Elena, you will hurt your voice if you keep screaming into the pillow and we had made so much progress. I wouldn't want to teach you the same things again," Erik spoke as he grabbed the pillow from my grasp and cupped my cheek. I took a deep breath and smiled warmly at him.

"Did you see-"

"I did but please don't remind me because I am trying hard not to go and make that ballet rat pay for what she said," Erik said as he dropped his hands and clenched them until they turned white. Meg and I were alarmed at his words.

"Erik, please don't do anything to her. I know she said awful things but don't take matters into your own hands. If you do that it makes you no better than her," I pleaded with him. He looked at me as if I were mad but as he looked at me he started to calm down.

"Elena you have to tell Mathew," Meg stated, "he is the only one who they will listen to and believe."

"No Meg, I will not tell Mathew. If he speaks to all of them then Josette would get what she wants… No I will not tell him Meg. I can fight my own fights and with greater power when it comes to my family, Meg." I said.

Erik looked at me with what I thought was admiration and love… love? No it can't be love? Can it? I stared a bit more at Erik and felt my heart flutter when he maintained eye contact with me. What is happening to me?

"Elena, I'm going to tell mother you are not going to continue joining us for today. It is after all your day off so enjoy yourself… Phan- Erik please try to convince her to actually relax," Meg interrupted that moment and then left us alone. I blushed profoundly as Erik turned to close the door and when he came near me I felt like I was about to explode. I felt consumed with a strange warmth from within as he held my hands.

"Elena, what you said to Meg was the most sincere thing I've ever heard… However, you don't have to fight your fights alone. I will be there for you and I will do anything in my power to ensure that you and Rebecca are safe. You don't have to face things alone because I will be right here with you," Erik stated. I looked at him and felt that same flutter and warmth, I felt happy and secure near Erik. I felt as if everything he said was assured and that I did not need to worry.

Is this what love feels like? No you silly girl, this is your maestro you are talking to not a suitor Elena! He is your teacher and friend! He loves another… and that will never change. Besides he deseres someone better. Dios mio Elena you are a mother! You cannot think of love… This is not like your books. I sadly thought. I faked a smile and nodded.

"Thank you Erik. You always know what say… you are a good friend," I sincerely said. As I looked up I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes. Why would he be disappointed?

"Thank you." Erik bowed and then stared at me again. We stared at each other for a rather long time. His eyes shone brighter and I was lost in them. Rebecca commented in the morning that Erik's eyes were two golden oceans that were easy to get lost in. As the memory of my daughter came up I remembered her celebration and a certain guest of honor.

"Oh by the way Rebecca has formally invited you to her birthday celebration. She insists on you coming Erik and wants you to be the first one to arrive as her guest of honor," I chuckled remembering my daughter's excitement. Erik was shocked but smiled at me.

"It would be an honor attention Rebecca's birthday celebration. I look forward to it!" Erik replied with eloquence and playfulness. I gave him all the details of her celebration and I couldn't help myself at feeling excited, nervous, and overwhelmed with new feelings.

"Elena, forgive me, but I must go. I have other matters to attend to, though, I rather be with you here," Erik stated as he got up.

"It is fine Erik. I understand, besides I am afraid I must take my leave too. I must go back to Rebecca and plan out other details for her party… I hope we see you there," I said as I accompanied Erik to the mirror.

"Don't worry my nightingale. I will attend and I will make that little angel's celebration unforgettable. I assure you," Erik said and with that he closed the door to the mirror and left me stunned. I could not wait for Rebecca's birthday celebration.


	19. The Phantom in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello my lovely readers! Nightstar here with a new chapter!
> 
> Erik: *applauds*
> 
> Me: *bows dramatically*Thank you, thank you anyways sorry for not posting up sooner but college apps don't fill out themselves and life keeps getting in the way... So I'm really sad to say that as we speak you might experience some of the semifinal chapters before the actual grand finale.
> 
> Erik: How many chapters before the end of Guiding Light, Nightstar? *asking innocently and a bit sad*
> 
> Me: *shrugs* Maybe 7-9 more chapters before the end of Guiding Light... This chapter however does not count as one though since it is short.
> 
> Erik: *sighs* Okay but the next chapters are to be more detailed and exciting right?
> 
> Me: Right! Also I would like to promote an upcoming story that will make Sherlockians in Quotev quite happy. Yes I'm writting a story based on BBc's Sherlock with Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. It's called "Blame It On September" and I will post it after I post this new chapter. Well now without further ado I present to you this new chapter of Guiding Light. I hope you all like this and remember to comment and review I really like to hear your feedback :)

Erik's P.O.V~

As soon as I saw Elena leave her dressing room I let out a heavy sigh. I was rather glad that the Vega's wanted me to be a part of the little angel's birthday party. In fact I was enthralled, but I was rather disappointed that Elena only thought of me as a friend. We've been through so much together and I love her daughter as if she were my own. Personally, I would not mind waking up to Elena beside me everyday and night. We could be husband and wife and raise her daughter as well as our other children… Wait, what am I thinking? How can I think that? She is my student, my friend, my- my- my god I'm in trouble.

My heart was pounding, my thoughts revolved around her, and my current music as well, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt asphyxiated but it was pleasant, I felt energetic but dull because Elena was not here. I envisioned my life with her and then began to question how I could have lived my life without her. Christine, my angel was important yes but it is all in the past… she made her choice and now it is my turn to be happy. With Christine it was an obsessive love and now after five years I have realized how much hurt I have caused Christine and the fop… Raoul. I whole heartedly and honestly had begun to realize what I had done. And it was all thanks to Elena Vega. Sweet, caring and loving Elena who always stayed by my side and loves me as I do her… I love Elena! A smile broke out from my face and I could not help but shout it across my lair.

"I LOVE ELENA DULCINEA VEGA!" I yelled across the lake.

" I LOVE ELENA DULCINEA VEGA!" I yelled to where I had my 'sitting area', candles, and desk. I ran to my bedroom and jumped onto the bed like a child and begun to grab a pillow and embraced it. All my life I was denied of love, but now it is just within my reach. Elena Dulcinea Vega is the woman that the god I hadn't come to acknowledge had sent me. I had to tell her! I have to tell her but how? Elena deserves something special… a song! I'll sing her and little Rebecca a song for her birthday and then subtlety reveal my intentions. Oh it is perfect.

I then got up went to my organ and began composing the song. I felt very energetic and felt as if I could do anything. Is this what it feels like to be in love? Oh if it is then love is a curious and glorious thing. I began to play and the melodies were so pure and unearthly! I felt the music in my head and in my veins flow freely, and my heart was going in a steadily fast tempo! Time seemed to slow, but it all didn't matter. The lair looked so much lighter and happier and warmer! At last Erik had found love! At last I was happy and for once in my wretched life I was in love with love! At last I found my light and her name was Elena Dulcinea Vega. As I rested my head on the piano, I kept imagining that party and Elena. I could not wait for Rebecca's birthday!


	20. Family Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello my lovely readers it is I nightstar with a new chapter for Guiding Light
> 
> Erik: *excited* Start the countdown my friends! There are only seven chapter left!
> 
> Me: *smiles* Guys it is the beginning of the end and I can't tell you all how much I appreciate your support! Truly I am happy and thanks for all the positive reviews and feed back. Theses comments and reviews were some of the many reasons why I continued to post a new chapter to the story time and time again. Thank you for following the story and for the love XD We (Erik and I) appreciate it!
> 
> Erik: *impatient* All right enough chit chat on with the story
> 
> Me: Hope you all like this chapter and please comment and review the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, it's characters, or its music I only am responsible for my original characters.

Elena's P.O.V~   
(Day before the party)  
The day after the confrontation with Josette was a rather awkward one for all of us. Madame Giry having heard the news of the argument told everyone that we are all there for our talents and not out connections. Everyone while in the same room as Madame Giry agreed; however, it was different when it was our break. The majority of the cast treated me the same as always, but other had the same mentality as Josette. I ignored their comments and continued with my practices as the black swan. Things were alright until today.  
I was finishing up Rebecca's dress for her birthday party when I heard my brother storm through the library. He did not look at all pleased so I knew this had to do with either our family, Meg, or the opera house.  
"Elena, why didn't you tell me about the events at the opera house?" Mathew inquired in a raised but still composed tone. I looked at him with shock, no doubt this is Meg doing.  
"Mathew that was a rather insignificant incident that was easily handled. Whether you think so or not, I can take care of my family and myself rather well. Besides I did not want you to bother with disparates! (nonsense)"   
"This was not nonsense dear sister, this was about your honor as well as my niece's. I give a damn about mine, you know that, as long as you and Rebecca and the people I love have their honor I will be fine. Elena, I know you can take care of yourself and Rebecca but remember you are not alone. I'm here to aid you in your fights. You are my sister Elena, and I would do anything to protect you... please when something like this happens again inform me immediately, I for one did not like Madame Giry telling me this."  
Madame Giry told Mathew... she has really warmed up to him I thought as I sighed.  
"Mathew, I will not bother you with these rather childish accusations it is obvious Josette was angry that I received the part of the black swan instead of her. In a sincerity I do not care for ballet but I need the income... I want Rebecca to give or try to give Rebecca the same if not a similar childhood and vida que tuve (lifestyle that I had)."  
"Elena, I admire what you are doing for my niece but you could just ask our father for mo-"   
"No! No, Mathew I swore I would never receive anything from that man ever again!" I exclaimed quite indignantly.  
"Elena he is your father and-"  
"No Mathew, he is not. He is your father. He stopped being my father the day he told me to get rid of my daughter! He stopped being my father when he told me that I had no right wearing white and for being such a "mujer facil" (loose woman)! He stopped being my father when he blame me and my daughter for the death of our mother!"  
"Elena he was hurt I'm sure there is a logical explana-"  
"No there isn't stop trying to defend him... I gave him a choice you know. Eran unos dias despues de que te fuiste y me empezo a reprochar me algunas cosas. (It was a few days after you left and he began to reproach me a few things). He said that I brought shame to the family name and that I had commited the worst mistake in keeping "that thing." Rebecca was in the room when it happened, I yelled at him saying that my daughter was not a "thing" and if he ever dared to say that she was he would regret it for the rest of his life." I told Mathew. Sudden realization dawned on Mathew.   
"You never left because you didn't want to depend on father did you?"  
I nodded while putting the dress down on the table I was using, and looked at Mathew straight in the eyes.  
"The next day, I was helping Martha in the kitchen preparing our midday meal when we both hear crying. I recognized the sound as Rebecca's and immediately ran to the source. Martha was right behind me as we both got near the source which happened to be the library and as we entered I saw fathe- Damian hitting Rebecca. I was beyond anger Mathew I was in a rage. I stalked up towards him and pushed him away from Rebecca. Tenia tanto corage que te juro a dios que lo queria matar (I had so much rage that, I swear to God, I wanted to kill him). I slapped him hard enough to draw blood from his nose, I think I might have broken it, and then I was about to do more but Martha pulled me back. I as a mad woman was demanding him explanations. All he said was that Rebecca sicken him and that she was the reason for our family's disgrace." I paused and noticed my hands were clenched into fists and then I relaxed them. Mathew was quite alarmed when he noticed my gaze adverted.  
"I remember it as if it were yesterday. I exclaimed that Rebecca was innocent and had no part take in what happened to me that night years ago. I then asked him this: If mother were to fall in the same situation as I did, would he have kept that child knowing one day it would become Mathew? He answered yes but when I asked the same but of myself he stayed quite. I was extremely heartbroken Mathew he basically denied me ... I gave him the choice a choice which had no return. He could either start getting to know his nieta (granddaughter) and live in peace with all of us or continue with his behavior and regret it for the rest of his life. He stated that he would never change the way he felt for "that thing" and that he would never regret anything. I had rears running down my eyes Mathew and as Martha held my daughter I walked up to Rebecca carried her and left the library. Less than an hour later I had my horse saddled and with few clothes from Rebecca and I and a few belongings. I still naive about father changing went back and told him I was leaving. He genuinely looked sad but then again it could have just been me. It does have to be this way was all he said. I told him that he chose to do this and that I made choices too. I told him I would not and could not live in that house without love any longer and that he chose for this to happen. The last thing I remembered was telling him that once I walked past that door he would no longer have a daughter who disgraced him. I walked out with more tears and waited a few moments... he did not stop me Mathew. I went to Madrid and worked as a seamstress barely managing to bring food to the table. Then I after time I heard about the auditions for an Opera House and I thought it would be an opportunity for me and Rebecca to be in better conditions. I thought it was for the chorus and I auditioned for the chorus but got the Prima Donna part and to my surprise it was for the Paris Opera House. I left Rebecca with a friend of mine in Madrid while I found a place to stay for both of us. You know the story from there." I said with a tear escaping and a sad smile.   
Mathew seeing this hugged me and reassured me that one day father would regret it. As much as I claimed I lost hope, I still had that last shred of hope left in my heart. I broke from the embrace and then wiped the tears I had.   
"Alright, enough! I don't want to think of sad thoughts. Tell me how did your outing with Meg go?" I asked but immediately knew the answer as soon as Mathew smiled like a maniac.  
"Elena, I had a marvelous time with Meg. I am very fortunate that Madame Giry allowed us to court. I have never been so serious about someone since- since ever... I love her just like you love Erik!"  
"Mathew Emiliano Vega! Por que dices eso? (Why did you say that?) What Erik and I have is a friendship, an amistadad! Don't interpret it as something el-"  
"Elena Dulcinea Vega," he stated in a mocking way, " it is quite obvious that you two love each other! Why don't you formalize it! He adores Rebecca and Rebecca adores him! He cares for you more than a friend should care about a friend and he would protect you from anything... plus he was really hurt when you considered him only a friend."  
I quickly looked at my little brother and saw a smirk on his face. I was about to answer but couldn't give him an explanation. I then blushed and went back to sewing my daughter's dress. Mathew then decided to leave me with this thought.  
"I would rethink your relationship with Erik hermana mia (sister mine) because although you claim to be just friends with Erik, Erik is obviously trying to have more than a friendship with you... so if I were you I would ask myself this: do you love him as a friend or something more?"


	21. Getting Down To Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello my lovely readers it is I nightstar with a new chapter for Guiding Light and writing a point of view. (hope you guys like it!)
> 
> Erik: *excited* I do hope they will and by the way dear readers there are only six chapter left! 
> 
> Me: *smiles* Well, I guess that's it folks so I present to you this chapter of Guiding Light. Please don't forget to comment and review! :D

Mathew's P.O.V~  
(Day of the party 6:30 a.m)

I was up rather early today for two reason: one it's my only niece's birthday today and two I needed to do something about my sister's relationship with Erik. I knew Elena would never do anything about it because she wanted to keep the friendship she had with Erik, and Erik would never admit his feelings for Elena because he didn't see my sister's feelings for him. Why do people complicate love? It is so simple so why make it complicated? Well then again there's the saying that the course of love is never an easy one. Anyways I got up before my sister got up. I quickly dressed in some of my more casual clothing; after all I was getting ready to face my future brother in law.

I quietly moved through the house and got to the front door. It was still dark outside but you could see wisps of el pelo dorado de el sol (the sun's golden hair). For some odd reason the sun's golden rays reminded me of Meg's hair and that thought made me smile but I had to return at the task at hand. I grabbed my coat before going outside, closed the door slowly and began to make my way to the Opera house. As I walking to the Opera House I thought about my sister's love life she had so many suitors... all of them were complete shallow scumbags. Although Elena never did notice him. If only she would observe him a bit more maybe things would have been different. That's life isn't it? Sometimes the person you love doesn't know you are in love with them. However my sister was the pursuit of most "society men" that were complete bastards. The worse was Phillipe. After the incident with my sister, Phillipe retreated to Paris but no one ever heard from him again. I wonder what ever happened to him? Is he in some prison out of the country or is he burning in el infierno (hell)? For all our sake I hope it's the second option.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts right when I was at the foot of the opera house immense steps. I looked up at the building, and I felt a shudder go through. At that moment I felt very insecure and I feared the building. Had it always looked so intimidating? I then took a deep breath and spoke some words of encouragement to myself and started to climb the steps with more and more confidence. I opened the immense door and went straight to my sister's dressing room. As I approached the dressing room I looked and checked to see if anyone was watching me but not a sound was heard, so I entered the room without a second thought. I quickly closed it and went directly to the mirror. I found the opening to the mirror and then just gaped at the entrance before me, I would now be entering a world of eternal music and night (not that there's anything wrong with that). I gulped down my nerves and went into the opening.

(Half an hour later)

I was in a bit of a problema (problem). As simple to put it I was lost. This place is a laberinto (labyrinth) and with every turn I seemed to get myself even more lost. I turned another corner and I stopped I was where I had began a hall with five possible hallways. I eliminated the two that I had gone through and as I was about to try a new tunnel a firm hand placed itself on my shoulder. I quite startled turn around and saw the great Phantom or Erik there with an amused look on his face.

"Monsieur Vega, what a pleasant surprise, I did not expect you to be the type to wander a person's home!" he said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"I'm sorry I just got lost along the way," I said.

"You could have knocked or as your sister does shouted into the catacombs saying you were coming. Have I not been on my walk today you may have gotten lost for two months!" he said with pure amusement in his voice. I felt my cheeks hot and I full of utter embarrassment knew I started to blush.

"I will keep that in mind next time," I stated trying to stop myself from blushing.

"Well, Monsieur Vega, since my labyrinth made such a complication to your journey to my home I will take you a different route. One of the many routes your sister has learned," Erik beamed as he motioned me to follow him. The route he took me was rather simple and took us to the heart of his home or rather the sitting/drawing room. I looked around and saw the man was very much up to date with the style. He gestured me to sit like any good host would and offered me coffee and croissants since he figured I did not eat anything before departing. I accepted gladly and looked at the Phantom-err- Erik. He quickly but thoroughly made me a cup and then himself one. He then handed me the golden teacup, yes it was a teacup made out of gold!

"Thank you, Phant- I mean Senor Erik," I stated as I held the cup as if it were a valuable treasure which in some way it was. He chuckled at my response and said.

"Monsieur Vega, I implore you to call me Erik. Simply Erik, there is no need to be formal," he said with this child like spark in his eyes and kindness. Those eyes reminded me of what my mother used to say. Aveces las personas mas solitarias son las mas amables (Sometimes the most loneliest people are the most kindest). I smiled at the thought and spoke.

"Alright, Erik but I expect the same from you. I am Mathew just Mathew because Monsieur Vega is my father." He smiled and sat himself in the opposite chair. We began to eat some pastries and drink our coffee which I must admit for a Parisian he knew how to make some delicioso cafe (delicious coffee). We chatted about the Opera House and how things were to be managed, I am the patron after all! He apparently was thrilled that I was willing to negotiate with him and thus went easy on me through the whole negotiation. We talked about music and plays that we knew and loved. Erik had an excellent taste in music and his knowledge surpassed any of my music instructors. We chatted some more on until I noticed the clock chimes it was eight o'clock. I had been chatting with him for an hour and it only seemed a couple of minutes. I knew I still would have a bit of more time. So as he told a rather tasteful joke I entered the topic of my sister.

"Rebecca is extremely excited for her party you know?"

"I imagine she would be!" Erik beamed and eyes soften as he heard the name of my niece.

"You know who else is excited? Elena, she is simply pleased that you are coming!" I claimed with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"She is? Well, Elena does enjoy the company of friends," Erik said with a sad smile.

"Yes that's true... but I have never seen her talk about someone as much as she talks about you. Her eyes light up every time the topic of her lessons come up, and she cares for you much more than a friend!" I exclaimed. I saw Erik's eyes light up and I knew I sparked his interest.

"Oh really? Well, I'm glad she likes the lesson I've-"

"She does not like the lessons, in fact she loves them... but she loves the teacher more," I said without a trace of shame as I sipped on the coffee.

"Mathew, don't bring up falsehoods it is rather rude to do something like that especially to an old man like me," Erik said with his eyes furrowed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"I do not tell lies Erik, my mother, que descanse en paz (may she rest in peace), taught me to never tell a lie. So believe when I say Elena loves you, just as much as you love her," I said with much certainty.

"I-I what?"

"Caramba hombre! (Blimey man!) Don't act dumb Erik! I know you love my sister and if you think I'll stand here and take in your lies you have anoth-"

"Mathew I'm in love with your sister," Erik solemnly said while looking at me straight in the eyes. I knew he was not lying to me. He had the same twinkle in his eyes that my parents had when they looked at each other. We stood there in silence for a while until I cleared my throat and straighten myself up.

"Well at least I didn't have to extract the information from you like I did from my sister. Es testadura (she's stubborn)! Anyways Erik (or should I say brother?) what are you going to do, because personally I do not like Miguel Iglesias at all! He is too flamboyant for my sister and Rebecca absolutely does not like him," I said while looking a the clock.

"I have a plan Mathew but I am terrified of Elena's reaction," Erik confessed while looking like a nervous pubescent boy. I smiled and shook my head at this revelation.

"You have nothing to worry about Erik... Look at the time I have to go! My sister, though as stubborn as she is, loves you Erik. Well, now I really have to go I have to see to Rebecca's cake and her gift. I'll see you at the party Erik. Adios!" I said as I marched out I faintly heard a goodbye. This party was going to be the best party I had the pleasure of attending and hosting.


	22. The Party and more surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *whispers to Erik* Are you sure you want to do this? *sees Erik nod* Okay then take it away maestro!
> 
> Erik: *excited*Greetings respectable readers it is Nightstar and Erik here to present to you the new and exciting chapter of Guiding Light! *clears throat* As you may know dear readers, there are only 5 chapter left until the final act of this story. We really appreciate you're support and we send a shout outs to people of Quotev and Fanfiction.net for reading this story and the comments it was much appreciated (also than you Archive of our own for accepting us)! *turns to me* How did I do?
> 
> Me: *gives him two thumbs up* You were fantastic! Anyways thanks for the support you guys and this chapter is finally the party! So I cordially invite you to Rebecca Maria Vega's fourth birthday party! I also would like to invite you to check out the new blog I made for this story the link is in my profile for this site!
> 
> Erik: Alright on with the story it's party time! *excited and having party streamers and horns*
> 
> Me: *smiles and laughs* So without further ado I present to you this new chapter of Guiding Light. Please don't forget to comment and review! :D

Mathew's P.O.V~

 

(day of the party 10 a.m)

As I entered our home, I placed the box I had with me in the drawing room and then I headed towards the kitchen to have a proper breakfast. Even though I had delicious coffee and pastries, I had to have proper nourishment. I headed towards the kitchen but along the way I was stopped by a mass of curly hair coming at me at full speed. My niece, who ran up to me, hugged me and I being the favorite uncle spun her around and returned the hug!

"Feliz Cumpleaños sobrina mía! (Happy Birthday, niece of mine!)" I said as I hugged her as warmly as possible. Ah the privileges of being an uncle, you get to spoil you're nieces or nephews and prepare for your own!

"Tío Mathew, where have you been all mourning mommy has been looking for you!" Rebecca explained as I placed her back on the ground.

"Well, my dear I was out making sure your cake was ready and you're present as well!" As soon as I said those words Rebecca's eyes lit up and she looks behind my back to see if I have it with me. I chuckle at her attempt, "you won't receive it until later."

"You shouldn't have told her then that you got her a present then hermanito (little brother) now she'll become restless trying to find it," Elena appeared already ready for the festivities. I then noticed my little niece and she still had her nightgown on, "Rebecca, mi vida (my life), let's go and get you ready for your party! Okay?" I accompanied both of them to the stairs then my sister turned to me as she ushered Rebecca up.

"Debes pensar que soy un idiota para creer eso, hermano (You must think I'm an idiot to believe that, brother). Tell me did you go to the opera house?" Elena said that as a statement rather than a question.

"Elena I actually went to the-"

"Mathew Emiliano Vega! I know you're lying! You went to the Opera house and told him didn't you!"

"Elena I am innocent! Look," I exclaimed while giving my sister the bakery's note. My sister examined it for a while then sighed as she handed the note back but narrowed her eyes at me.

"You are not clear of my suspicion, hermanito (little brother)... and don't try to be cute by saying 'hello suspicious, my name is Mathew Emiliano Vega'!" Elena said as she went up the stairs but still narrowing her eyes at me.

"Don't worry hermana mía (sister mine) we already been introduced!" I called out to my sister. I then went to the kitchen and had my proper breakfast. Although I had coffee with the Phantom I was famished from walking around Paris and the catacombs. As I walked into the kitchen a single thought went through my head: I could not wait for the party.

Elena's P.O.V~

(Day of the party 3:30 P.M)

"Disculpe, perdóneme (Excuse me, pardon me) coming through. Hello there!" I said as I walked through the crowd carrying a platter of or devours and greeting the guest which the majority of the masked guests were children from the block and some were the children of the members, workers, and actors/dancers etc. of the opera house. Everyone there was luckily enjoying themselves and those who did not particularly liked me were not there. Rebecca had made her party a masquerade so Erik could not feel out of place. As I and the girl we hired served the or devours I kept looking for a particular person.

"Don't worry dear. Erik likes to make a dramatic entrance; he'll be here," Madame Giry's voice stated as she helped herself to an or devour and startled me in the process. I then blushed at the moment and tried to come up with a reply.

"I worry for Rebecca, she is anxious to see him. I don't want to see her disappointed Madame," I answered to Madame Giry who looked at me with worry and unconvinced.

"Elena, you and I both know that using a daughter as an excuse is the last resort. I know you love Erik," at that moment I looked at Madame Giry with shock, "just like he loves you, my dear."

"Madame I think you misunderstand, Erik does not love me," I said while navigating through the crowd of faces and children and Madame Giry followed. She then with a stern tone told me something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Elena, I am no fool my dear and I have seen the look in your eyes and his eyes many times. It is the same look that both your brother and daughter have when they are in each other's presence. It was the same look I gave to Meg's father many times before he passed away. It's the look of love, Elena. I see it every time you talk to Erik or are near his presence, or when I mention him or you think about him. He does the same you know... You two are perfect for each other," Madame Giry stated.

"That is enough Madame Giry, " I said in my equally stern tone, "it seems both you and Mathew have got this idea that Erik "loves" me, it is clear that we have a friendship and only a friendship. Erik sees me as only a friend and I- I..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

Madame Giry smiled and then placed her hand on my shoulder, "My dear, you may fool the world about your feelings but you can not fool your yourself. The heart is a curious thing, Elena, it recognizes love, and yours is no different. I suggest you start listening more to it and acting upon it. You don't have to be alone all your life, you deserve love."

As soon as she said this Madame Giry left me be and began to mingle among the crowd. As soon as she left I began to think about my heart and as bizzare as it seems, they were right about my feelings for Erik. I had been in love with him since that night of Don Juan Triumphant's first and last performance, I had been hoping that he would notice me among the crowd that day, and when the Opera House went into flames I prayed that he was alright and that one day I could meet him. I never thought my prayer was heard until I came to the Opera House, but by then I had to enclose my heart with a barrier that only a few could enter into its chambers. Las puertas de mi corazon se abrieron para Erik sin ningun problema cuando lo conoci formalmente (The doors of my heart opened without a problem for Erik when I met him formally). El corazon sabe lo que quiere y el mio lo quizo a el (the hearts knows what it wants, and mine wanted him).I walked towards the garden and placed the platter near the small stand, I was realizing everything that Mathew and Madame Giry was true. In a distance I was brought back to the present time by Rebecca laughing and having the most fun I have ever seen her have fun. I smiled and remembered that I could no longer think of myself, I had to think about my child and her well being first. I can not be foolish and act with my heart because of the effect my actions will have on my daughter, she is also my heart and one of my reasons I live. I quickly moved towards my daughter, who was playing a game of "tag" with the opera house children and some of the neighborhood children as well.

"Gustavo you run too slow! I am four and I run faster than you, a five year old, and you're not even wearing a dress!" Rebecca exclaimed while running away from a little boy with blonde hair in a black officer's uniform with gold details all around. He looked oddly familiar... his eyes...

"It's Gustave not Gustavo, and I'm not slow! I am only letting you be faster out of kindness," the little boy exclaimed as he huffed air in and out of his mouth. I wanted to observe him more but his mask was covering very well his face, only his eyes and mouth were seen.

"Don't be so kind with me then- Mommy!" Rebecca spotted me and ran up to me. I laughed a bit and knelled down so she could give me a "proper" hug. She then squeezed me so tightly and I reciprocated the favor.

"Mi amor, te gusta tu fiesta? (Do you like your party, my love?)"

"Si mama! Pero... no ha llegado el Señor Erik (yes mommy! But... Monsieur Erik has not arrived yet)," Rebecca stated a bit crest fallen.

"Don't worry he'll come, he promised you and Erik always keeps his promises," I said with a smile making my little one come to life with a new hope, "so I walked into the kitchen and guess what I saw?"

She looked so excited not and started to jump a bit in her place, "What did you see?"

"I saw the biggest... most delicious... and beautiful cake I have ever seen in my life! I wonder whose cake it is?" I said acting as if I didn't know. Rebecca's eyes went wide and started to jump in place again her curly hair was bouncing freely and erratically, "So, the question is do you want to cut the cake now, later, a week from now or until your next birthday?" I joked.

"Mommy it will be spoiled before next week!" Rebecca giggled "I want to cut it now, but can we wait a few minutes? I want to wait until Monsieur Erik gets here."

I was a bit surprised but then I understood Rebecca, she too loved Erik and wanted him to be there. I nodded and then told her to keep playing with the children. She ran back and the children welcomed her back with great enthusiasm. Back in Spain, I remembered when the children would shun her and literary push her away, the children here are a lot nicer. I then got up and headed to the kitchen to make sure the cake was alright. Along the way I greeted some guests and played the part of a hostess, so far this party was going extremely well. When I walked into the kitchen I began to place more lemonade into a tray, I was a rather hot day so I couldn't keep our guests dehydrated. I had my back turned and I was so concentrated on the task at hand that I was startled when a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who," A sweet melodious voice whispered into my ear. I felt myself blushing.

"Erik! You startled me!" I exclaimed as he removed his hands from my eyes and turned around to face him. His expression showed that he enjoyed my reaction a bit.

"Elena, you should know by now that I do enjoy startling people," he joked and then looked at me with those golden eyes of his, "you look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you and you look handsome as usual," I said while observing his costume. That was odd, we were both wearing similar costumes! Oh lord! We look like a couple in courting!

Erik's P.O.V~

I got to the Vega's household a bit late, or at least late by my standards. I had to take in consideration what Mathew had confessed to me, so I wrote and rewrote a song I had for Rebecca. The song not only would be for the entertainment of the guest and Rebecca but would reveal or at least attempt to portray the feelings I had for Elena. Once I was done I realized I was an hour late, so I quickly grabbed a costume I had in the back of the closet. It was black solider coat with silver, gold and blue star designs ,the cape was black transitioning to dark and light shades of blue and had several more stars. The pants were black transitioning to dark blue to a sky blue as well.

"Guess who," I whispered into her ear attempting to be sweet.

"Erik! You startled me!" Elena exclaimed as I removed my hands from her eyes and she turned around to face me. My expression apparently showed that I enjoyed her reaction a bit.

"Elena, you should know by now that I do enjoy startling people," I joked and then looked at her chocolate brown eyes, "you look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you and you look handsome as usual," she said while observing my costume. That was odd, we were both wearing matching costumes! Why, I dare say, we look like a courting couple! It seemed Elena had also that same thought going through her mind for I saw her slightly covered face turn as red as a cherry. I was about to speak my observation out loud but then Rebecca, the little angel came excitedly.

"Mommy, had monsieur Erik app- Monsieur Erik! You came!" the little angel exclaimed as she recognized me from my mask. She ran up to me and gave me a warm hug. No doubt this was Elena's child, Rebecca's hugs are as warm and friendly as her mother's I thought returning the hug.

"Of course little one, I promised I would come didn't I? Well now I am here!" I stated as I looked Rebecca. Rebecca although happy appeared to be looking for something. I, confused inquired her behavior, "What are you searching for little one?"

"Monsieur Erik, I am looking for el sol y la luna (the sun and moon) on your costume... but I am also looking for my gift," Rebecca answered truthfully and pulled away to inspect me.

"Rebecca Maria Vega! No seas mal-educada! (Do not be rude!) Monsieur Erik has come here at a very risky state to celebrate your birth! It is very rude of you to inquire if Erik has brought you a gift. I taught you better manners than that," Elena sternly stated to Rebecca.

"Elena you are being too stern with her and it is perfectly natural for children to inquire that question. Besides there was no harm done and I did indeed bring her a gift," declared as I acted a bit uninterested with the mention of a gift. Then Rebecca broke the widest smile I have ever seen in my life and began inspecting me again.

Both Elena and I chuckled at her antics and soon I explained to her that she would receive many gifts from me when the time came. With that being said Rebecca latched to me and her mother. Leading us back to the party, more specifically her uncle. Along the way Elena greeted guests and excused herself politely, I did the same seeing that it would be the most natural. We then spotted Mathew and I could not believe my eyes.

Mathew the man, well a boy in my view, who dared venture off into my realm and face me. Demanding me to tell my intentions and feeling with his sister, that same man who in a few short talks became someone I would consider brave and perhaps my only male friend. That man was wearing soldier's uniform, a typical costume found here, a fuchsia coat and white pants the lapels on his coat were gold and he had a white rose over his heart. To my utter surprise Mgg Giry was wearing a similar costume except she had a white shirt instead of the pants that Mathew sported. They were both had been officially courting for a couple of days but the love in their eyes looked of that as if the two were with each their entire life.

He soon acknowledge my presence an excuse himself and Meg from the guest as and came hurriedly to where his sister and I resided.

"Erik, you made it! I was beginning to think that you were not going to attend! Por un momento me estabas asustando. (You were scaring for a moment)" Mathew stated.

"There was no need to worry Uncle Mathew, Monsieur Erik promised mommy that he would come and I can tell monsieur Erik always keeps his promises," Rebecca stated as she grabbed a hold of my hand and looked up at me. I was touched that Rebecca had become attached to me and I to her. I smiled at her and then I noticed Elena and her facial expression. She was happy and was not tense like she was usually in rehearsals. She was not acting out of the ordinary here, in her home she wasn't the Prima Donna or the Prima Ballerina who had the weight of the production on her shoulders. Here in the comfort of her home she was just Elena, a loving, caring, energetic mother and responsible and equally loving and caring older sister. I briefly glance at her and I caught her staring at me and almost blushing when she was caught. Mathew and Meg noticed our reactions and then a smug smiled formed on their faces. I smiled at them then smiled at Elena who also smiled back at me. She was looking even more beautiful tonight but I did not have the courage to say it to her.

"So Monsieur Erik when will I get my gift?" Rebecca asked breaking the silence between us.

"Well, I wrote you a song but I am afraid you might not hear it with all the noise here so maybe we'll have to wait until everyone is gone," I said with a smile and a bit of concern.

"Nonsense Erik! I'm sure Rebecca won't mind if you play it right now," Mathew looked at his niece and saw her nod," see I told you. Now about the noise," Mathew said as he marched into the room where the piano was situated. 

"Mathew, I don't think you should," Elena finally spoke and looked at me apologetically. Her eyes had a shine to them and the mask emphasized them even more. However, not even his sister's warning and beautiful eyes could stop Mathew from marching on and continuing his mission. He got to the middle of the room.

"Excuse me, Excuse me. Ahem," Mathew cleared his throat and directed himself to the guests, " Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. We have a special performance for my little niece. Our family friend Erik... Destler, Erik Destler has compose a very special piece for the birthday girl. So will everybody give him a hand."

He soon ushered me to the piano and I bowed a bit, never truly experiencing a willing live audience. I sat down, took a deep breath, and began to play the song that would ultimately change not only my life but those around me as well.

Never thought I'd find the light again  
Become lost in the dark and rain  
And those skies, they soon would clear  
In my life, now you're here

Why am I falling, falling in love with you tonight?  
Why am I dreaming, dreaming that we could turn out right  
I can't even resist, feel I only exist in your arms, in your arms

I saw into the audience and saw Elena and Rebecca fully enthralled and focus on the song. I caught a glimpse of Elena's eyes and I saw something I could quite decipher. The look in her eyes was warm and gentle it made me feel brave and it gave me the courage and confidence I needed to make the song meaningful and convey my feeling for her.

Close the door on what I used to be  
Make it all a distant memory  
Lost myself in the night  
But those wrongs you made right

Why am I falling, falling in love with you tonight?  
Why am I dreaming, dreaming that we could turn out right  
I can't even resist, feel I only exist in your arms, in your arms

This was it the verse that would ultimately alter my connection with Elena. I just hoped that she understands it and feels the same way, I thought I took a deep breathe and sung out the following with all the passion and feeling I could muster. I was fueled by love and that was enough.

You put your faith into my name  
Healing me to love again

Why am I falling, falling in love with you tonight?  
Why am I dreaming, dreaming that we could turn out right  
I can't even resist  
Feel I only exist in your arms, in your arms

Why am I falling  
I falling, falling in love with you tonight?

As the song ended Rebecca ran to me, and hugged me tightly and the guest were clapping. I smiled and reciprocated the favor to Rebecca and I looked up and saw Elena smiling and tearing up. Mathew had not lied to me about his sister's feelings after all.

"Monsieur Erik that was beautiful! I loved it!" Rebecca exclaimed as she continued to hug me.

"I'm glad you liked it my little angle but that's just one half of your gift," I stated while making her present appear out of my pocket. Rebecca's face lit up when she saw the wrapped medium size box and then looked at me with a sort of shock and amusement. Elena on the other hand looked at me with pure shock. Rebecca then delicately got the box and began to unwrap it; it didn't take her long to unwrap the package and she took the lid off the box. When I heard her little gasp and the guests' choir of "Aw" I knew right then and there I did well in my choice.

"I LOVE IT! He is so fluffy and adorable Monsieur Erik it is the best teddy bear I have ever had! Oh what is he holding?" Rebecca immediately saw the rectangular box the bear was holding. She opened the lid and took out a purple dress with silver embroidered flowers and designs on it. It fit a bit big on her but in three or four years she would be able to enjoy it to her heart's content. She then noticed again another smaller box in that box. She then examined the box and opened it with smile. Everyone gasped again as they noticed the gold pendant with a flower design. Inside was a photo of her mother and then on the other side a blurred photo of myself, you couldn't tell it was me but nonetheless it was still a thoughtful gift nonetheless.

"A pendant! I love it! Monsieur Erik you have made my birthday the BEST one I've had!" Rebecca replied with the biggest smile anyone can muster.I continued to hug her and just when I was about to speak someone appear that made my look harden. My new hate Miguel Iglesias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Sorry for the hold up guys but I just recently started college and I needed to get used to the flow. Also a heads up I won't be able to update often but nonetheless I will make an attempt with this story since it is my first story. Thank you all for your support and the comments. You guys know the drill please continue to comment and review and let me know what you want to see in the next chapter. I literally only write for you guys and gals. And BTW I created a new website where you can see the characters and upcoming projects in mind. The link to it is right here so please copy and paste it nightstar871.wix.com/nightstarsdo... to check it out and the site is mobile friendly so phones will be able to see and use it. There you can be updated and will receive a faster message from me there. I encourage you to check it out! I eagerly await your response.
> 
> Your Obedient Writer,
> 
> Nightstar871


	23. The Party II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello my lovely reader! Nightstar here to present you the new chapter for Guiding Light! I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter. (Sorry for the delay (I had writer's block) :)
> 
> Erik: *pouts* I personally didn't like it! How dare the that fop ruin the party! I hope this gets solved because there are only 4 chapters left till the final act of Guiding Light!
> 
> Me: Well it's because of that reason that I have to make things a bit more interesting don't you think? Anyways I would like to thank everyone for their lovely and entertaining comments. I am extremely flattered by this and you guys have no idea what this does to me. Thanks so much! :,)
> 
> Erik: thank you all *smiles* Now on with the story! I can't wait to kill the fop! *pulling out lasso*
> 
> Me: *grabbing his lasso* you're not killing anyone! (*in the background a choir of Aaaawwwwww! Why Not?!*) Anyways I hope you all like this new chapter. You guys know I love to read comments so please comment and review; also note if you want to see something happen before the final chapter, please message me or put it in the comments :) (Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN The Phantom of the Opera, it's characters, music, story, ect. I only am responsible for my OCs and this plot line) Now please, continue to enjoy the party and let's see what happens!

Erik's P.O.V~

There was only one person in my entire life that I hated with a passion and that was the young Viscount, the ex fop. When the events that marked my life happened I never thought that someone else would amount to the love I had for Christine and the hatred that I had for the Viscount... that is until I met Elena and Monsieur Iglesias. He strutted to Rebecca who quite frankly did not looked at all pleased with him being there. In fact she did not hide the fact that he was there, since she narrowed her eyes and began to pout crossing her arms in the process. Elena was, too, flabbergasted with his entrance as well. She probably did not invite him I thought as I stood up and stood next to Elena who in turn stepped closer to me and had her hands placed on Rebecca's shoulders. As the fop continued to come closer, I began to notice what costume he had on. I was outraged with his choice of costume! It was the same costume of the night of Don Juan! The one I wore and provoke Elena's interest! HOW DARE HE WEAR MY COSTUME! He apparently had made modifications to my costume making it of far more cheap and sleazy, he disgraced my costume. I was about to get my lasso out of my inner pocket, I always brought it with me in case I felt unsafe, but Elena stopped me. What surprised me the most was that Elena looked completely furious with the man, and a harsh red dusted her what could be seen of her face. Her luscious lips disappeared into a thin line. Her stance defensive as well as intimidating like a predator ready to fight a long rival, never letting their guard down. Her eyes were a flame a storm of fire, fury and something else, something I could not identify. It was times like these where my artistic side came out the most, I wanted to set this scene permanently in the world. If I were a painter I would have painted her as she was and called her Wrath of a Mother.

"Señor Iglesias, what a surprise," Elena coldly stated as she held Rebecca in her place. She was seething and everyone could tell that long gone was the kind and calm Elena, well everyone except the current fop.

"Señorita Vega, I only came to wish the child a very happy birthday and to celebrate with all of you," Miguel beamed exaggeratedly and walked over to where we were. He looked over at Elena and I. For a moment he looked in deep thought and then shook his head and chuckled a bit, "Excuse my laughter senorita, but it seems your friend here made it seem that you two are courting! When obviously you're not, He's obviously too old for you!"

"Excuse ME?!" I raged as Elena pulled me near her, stopping me from attacking the fop. Although he did have a point... I was no Don Juan or spring chicken but I was not a walking skeleton or a rickety old man! How dare he!

"You are excused my friend," he said without noticing my blatant attempt to choke him, "anyways I liked the song. It was very, how you say... piteous."

"I disagree, it was very heart tendering and sensitive. It was filled with love and passion, something very few people can achieve in this world. Something that everyone here knows it had," Mathew responded as he defended me and at the same time shot down the insufferable man. Meg had hurriedly disappeared into the kitchen with Elena, "now everyone please que siga la fiesta! (let the party continue!)" I retreated with Mathew to go about and mingle with the other guest, it wasn't hard to mingle with them since it was a masquerade. I had found out a bit more of Elena through her colleagues and the ballerinas in the production.

"She's a very kind woman but Monsieur Iglesias pushes his luck with her patience, why during rehearsals Elena has slapped him a few times to stop him from his crude behavior!" I learned from one of them.

"Yes, Elena is talented, as well as Miguel, but one of these days those two will drive each other insane that one of them will quit on the spot! I just hope it isn't Elena!" one of them claimed. As I kept hearing accounts of Elena's utter annoyance with said Spaniard I hardly noticed that same Spaniard was observing me.

The party carried on peacefully for a few moments and I let my guard down for a moment. I felt like I easily could get along with people. Perhaps if I had a "normal" face I would have been a great socialite and friend, but that idea soon disappeared as I saw Monsieur Iglesias approached me.

"Pardon me Monsieur, but I believe we need to talk," Miguel stated with a surprising seriousness to his voice.

"Señor Iglesias don't you think this could wait? We are, after all, in a party that is meant to be celebrated and cherished," I responded not really paying any attention to him and searching for Elena.

"Oh I think this cannot wait, despues de todo tu eres el verdarero dueño de el teatro, el fantasma de la opera. (Translation: after all you are the real owner of the theater, the phantom of the opera)" he whispered into my ear. My blood ran cold in an instant, and my heart stopped and I stiffened at the mention of my alias. I turned to look at him and nodded, agreeing to the "talk" we were about to have. We isolated ourselves into the drawing room and began our little "talk."

"How long have you known?" I inquired with a bit if an edge to my voice. Looking out at the window instead of the Spaniard, I was impressed by his observations but I was not going to let him see that.

"When we first met, I found it unusual that a man would wear a mask to a dinner party, which as much as I could tell, was not a masquerade," He answered without any tone to his voice, "second, even if you did come from a masquerade, why hide only half of your face? If you had nothing to hide you would have worn a full mask like you are now. Finally, did you really think Señor Vega has been the only one to explore the catacombs?"

I stayed silent for a moment, thinking over the options I had in order to keep Elena and Rebecca safe from the workers. One option: commit murder. It seems plausible, no one would hear from Miguel again and the harassment that Elena endured would essentially be gone; however, I would disappoint the Vega's a and the Giry's due to my actions. The other choice I had was to flee from the opera house, but in doing so I would renounce everything I have and the love of Elena. Just as I was about to take the lasso out, the Spaniard spoke again.

"Don't worry, I won't reveal your identity," Miguel blurted out just in time, "but I only ask one thing from you."

At this point I was intrigued this man could well enough expose me to the world right this instance, but he chose not to. "What is it you want?"

"I want to have a fair chance at capturing Elena's heart."

"WHAT?!"

"Look, Phantom. It is obvious your feelings for Elena, and her feelings for you, but do you honestly think Elena will be happy to live in the shadows? Do you honestly think she'll give up what she has up here to be in your world of darkness? Do you honestly think she will want to raise Rebecca there or her future children there? And most importantly, do you think she'll want to have children with you? Look, I may be blunt and have bad manners but I just want her to have an option of a normal life. I just ask for a chance, and if she rejects me I'll leave Elena and Paris."

I was stunned with those questions, all important questions and all plausible situations. Doubts began to invade my mind and the thought of Elena being miserable in the catacombs after a few years. Maybe I was just imagining a perfect life with Elena but never looking deeply into life. Yet what stunned me the most was the simplicity of the request and the honesty behind his promise. This was all that he wanted where as other would want money and power, riches and many other material things. Why this request? I thought to myself.

"A chance? And if she chooses you?" I said as I tuned around facing him but masking my emotions.

"If she chooses me then, that is up to her what we do, sir... I figure we have an agreement then," the Spaniard stretched his arm out to mine. I was hesitant if I didn't agree he might go around and reveal Elena's and my secret, but if I agreed then I would be at risk at losing Elena forever. Plagued by my inner demons and my impulsion to kill, I decided on the voice of reason. "I believe we do."

Elena's P.O.V~  
(Around that same time)

"Oh Meg! His song was so beautiful, perhaps too beautiful! What I suspect cannot be, and yet somehow that song revealed what we both feel! Oh Meg, he loves me!"

"Elena, I told you he did! We all did and that song, well- you're in each measure of that song!" Meg giddily exclaimed as she helped me shift the cake towards the edge of the counter. Meg then left the kitchen announcing that she was going to check on the guest and get the cue from Mathew as to when the cake was going to be serve.

Once out of sight I let a long breathy sigh. So this was love? I smiled at the thought of it and I realized I couldn't stop smiling or feeling those butterflies in my stomach. My heart was fluttering and my mind was filled with happy thoughts and hopes. If the song revealed his true feelings for me, then I would be able to give him the love and care that I so long restrained myself from showing. As I was thinking this I did not notice Meg coming back into the kitchen, so Meg's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Elena! Oh, great you're finally listening to me. I was just saying that I just heard from the maid that Erik and Miguel went into the drawing room, and they just come out. Erik didn't look too pleased with Monsieur Iglesias and vice versa... Elena I fear that this encounter could change your life."

"Meg, I fear that you might be right, but we do not know for certain. What I do know is that their is a little angel waiting for her birthday cake and this pink monstrosity must make its appearance soon." I said with a smile while biting back my nerves. Meg looked at me and gave me a sad smile. She offered to stay in the kitchen and come out with the cake when it was time. I stepped out and soon enough I saw Erik. He seemed pensive and a bit distraught, perhaps the encounter with Miguel was the reason for his mood. As soon as he saw me however, he straighten himself and flashed a smile that could melt ice.

"Elena, this is perhaps the most wonderful party I've ever been to... Well that I actually have been invited to, that is," Erik said as he grabbed my hand and covered it with his.

"Thank you Erik, we had to but effort to his event. Rebecca deserved nothing but the best," I stated quite proud of how things went by smoothly, "Speaking about the best, I loved your song... it spoke volumes and was quite passionate. I believe it was one of your best compositions and everyone enjoyed it."

"Truth be told I had a muse for that song Elena and quite frankly without her, that song would never amount to the level of appraisal as it did today," Just then someone started to play the piano and a few people began to dance. Erik and I let out a small laugh at the sudden music and with that the phantom asked me something I did not think he was capable of. "Elena, may I have this dance?" I chuckled at his over dramatic bowing but nonetheless I accepted. The dance itself was a waltz a rather slow waltz, Erik, as I discovered, was not that great of a dancer. He had stepped on my shoes twice and by the third time he stopped. "Elena, I am sorry, I'm afraid I'm quite useless at dancing. Maybe you should dance with someone with more experience."

I observed how sad he was and that made me want to make him smile. "Then I'll teach you." I grabbed his hand and positioned him to the right stance, I whispered to him what to do; At first it was awkward, mostly because he kept looking down trying to avoid stepping on my toes. "Eyes on me," I whispered as I lifted his gaze with my hand briefly. Erik, was a fast learner, and soon enough it seemed as if he had been waltzing all his life and had even spun me three times. We had pleasant conversations and as the tempo of the song began to die down so did our dancing. We kept looking into each others eyes, his golden eyes made were sprinkled with something magical. I couldn't stray away from them.

"Elena, has anyone every told you, you have beautiful eyes?"

"Erik, my eyes are not as dazzling as yours... has anyone told you, you are the sweetest, caring and passionate man they ever met?"

He chuckled at the statement briefly, "I've been called many things but never that Elena. You look beautiful, my dear."

"Erik, I'm not beautiful. I'm just as everyone else in the world," I said as we continued to dance slower.

"Elena don't degrade yourself, for goodness sake. You are beautiful inside and out, why if I were to immortalize you in any way Elena I would write the most beautiful extensive melody, paint the most detailed portrait that would make anyone fall in love with you, and the most heartwarming epic anyone has ever had heard. Elena, any man would be lucky to have you."

The music stopped and Erik and I separate, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the dance, for your presence and your gracious conversation Erik. I feel the same way... that is any woman would be lucky to have someone like you Erik."

"Hahaha, I sincerely doubt that. Mademoiselle, thank you for the dance," Erik cordially responded as he took my hand delicately and brought it up to his lips. I blushed profoundly at his actions and once again that flutter was brought up again, but it was short lived as a rather drunk Miguel came and criticized Erik and my actions.

"Oh esto es por demas (this is too much)! Wearing identical costumes was one thing, hearing that song was another but that display of affection is all too much! Don't you think someone is a bit too old for those types of inappropriate display of affections? I mean what would the people think of your behavior tonight?"

His ranting continued for a bit, repeating the same things over and over again (he was drunk after all). It was as if his words had paralyzed us, making us seem like easy prey or targets for his obvious displeasure. I was about to say something rather rude in my native tongue when Mathew, like a angel sent from God, came into the room with the children in tow having heard enough of Iglesias's ranting.

Omniscient P.O.V~

"Iglesias please don't embarrass yourself in front of the children," Mathew stated as he tried to ease the children in the room, "You are setting a bad example to the children."

"I was merely stating how both these people are a bonita (pretty/lovely) couple but don't you think someone is a bit old for that type of inappropriate attraction and affection?" Monsieur Iglesias sneered at both the Prima Donna and the phantom, who were quite humiliated by the drunk's rather loud description. The innocent act of their dancing and Erik kissing her hand was blown to a scandalous and nearly lust driven actions. Both were off guard with Iglesias statements but fortunately for them Mathew was defending their actions and all the while entertaining the guests, children, and his niece.

"Well as ambassador of love and defender of the innocent, I hardly call a simple kiss to the hand as 'inappropriate attraction and affection.' Besides, just because you were too slow to ask my sister to a dance, does not mean that you have a right to condemn what is proper and improper monsieur."

As the bickering continued no one noticed Meg Giry coming out of the kitchen with the five teared cake struggling to balance herself and the cake. No one noticed all the children crowding around her, and no one certain noticed how oddly close the cake was to these four individuals. Then all hell broke loose as Miguel Iglesias turned around and slipped on a small fuchsia colored mask falling towards the pink monstrosity.

WHOOSH- KASPLAT!

It was as if the whole world had paused or if the scene was going painfully slow. No one could stop what tragedy the cake and the Spaniard were about to experience. Miguel Iglesias was now sporting pink frosting and almond cake all over his face and hair, the once five layered caked turned into two layers and some chunks of the third layer on top. Horrified by the state he was in, the Spaniard left without looking back and with his fair slice of cake. The adults looked horrified and the children snickered at the events that happened, but the expressions on both Elena's and Erik's face were of shock at first but then they slowly began to laugh. Following their led all of the guest began to laugh and snicker a bit. Soon they both felt guilty and responsible for Iglesias's appearance but they would deal with that later. They instead began to cut the cake and gave the guest their share of the somewhat decent sized comestible. With that Rebecca Maria Vega's birthday party was filled with laughs, happy memories, romance and reflections and also with that the party was officially over.


	24. The Wooing of Elena Vega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Sitting at the desk humming the tone of Till I Hear You Sing, sighs, and then notices the readers* Oh! Hello my lovely readers, it is I Nightstar with another chapter of Guiding Light.
> 
> Erik: There are only 3 chapters left till the final act of Guiding Light! I hope you can deliver an ending to our lovely readers, Nightstar. Last Chapter was indeed interesting especially the incident with the fop. *excitedly speaks and chuckles at the image of Miguel with cake all over himself*
> 
> Me: I know, I know and I won't fail them don't worry. I have a few tricks up my sleeve in these last three chapters. Last Chapter was only the beginning! Anyways where we last left off, the party is over and the road to win Elena's love is afoot! Who will Elena choose? Will Iglesias take a hike? Will Erik succeed? Read and find out!
> 
> Erik: *intercedes* Also please comment and review, we honestly like to hear from you.*whispers to readers* Plus, Nightstar is a comment/review junkie.
> 
> Me: I heard that!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, its' characters, music, plot line etc. I am only responsible for my own characters and this plot line. Now on with this chapter!

Elena's P.O.V~

(Two days later rehearsals)

Everything after the party went back to normal... for the most part. For me it was far too quite, algo está mal (something is wrong). As I kept practicing my solo I mouthed out to Meg, who was a on the other side of the room, how uneasy I felt. Meg looked at me mouthed a 'we'll talk later', later could not come any sooner. Today I was pleasantly surprised Señor Iglesias was actually being civil and not giving me any crude flirtations, instead he was fully concentrated on the dance noting things about my movement and execution of the dance. I continued with my dance and then, once it was over, Miguel came up to me and smiled. "Señorita, as I said before, you are music divine. You have it running through your blood to dance the sweet art of seduction, but you must let it out! Think yourself as free as a bird."

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked surprised at his outburst.

"In terms of the routine, no you did nothing wrong. All the footwork and movement was correct, perfect, but you did not feel it. Loose yourself into the music, into the rhythm! Escucha el ritmo Elena," Miguel stated as he suddenly realizing something, "Rehearsals are over everyone! We will continue tomorrow! Elena, come with me. I have something to show you."

Miguel grabbed my arm and led me out of the studio without looking back he was heading back to make sure if I was alright. He lead me up the stairs and kept climbing higher and higher up.

"Where are we going?" I asked a bit scared being alone with this man and being dragged up some more stairs. Miguel then kept going not bothering to answer my question. Me tomó un par de minutos para darme cuenta de que nos dirigíamos a la azotea. Definitivamente, algo estaba pasando! (It took me a couple of minutes to realize we were heading to the roof. Definitely, something was going on!) When we got to the doors of the roof he, being the ever gentlemen, opened the doors and a gush of cold air swept through my whole body. I did not realize how late it was until I saw the magnificence of the night sky and the elegance of the stars. Miguel slowly directed me to the middle of the roof and began to twirl around, as if being lead by music. I continued staring at him, esta loco (he's crazy/mad).

"Señor Iglesias, what is the meaning of this? Estás bailando como un hombre poseído y me estás asustando (You're dancing like a possessed man and you're scaring me)," I stated still confused at why we were on the roof.

"Elena, the first day I met you I said you were music divine. You can dance each dance perfectly with no mistakes, but you show no feeling. It was until you let yourself, your heart, be lead by the music that I felt what you felt... You need to relax feel the music, so I brought you here. Vamos, no seas tímida. Muéstrame lo que sientes aquí en la azotea (C'mon don't be shy. Show me what you feel up here on the roof)."

"Bueno, esta bien. Voy a verme como una loca, pero voy a hacerlo. Usted, Sr. Iglesias, está loco mas allá de toda razón (Well, alright. I'm going to look like a maniac but I'll do it. You, Mr. Iglesias, are crazy beyond all reason)," I responded as I walked over to the middle of the roof. This was a challenge and I never backed out of a challenge, even if I was wearing these rather uncomfortable ballet clothes. I closed my eyes, feeling like a complete fool, and I tried to dance something but I couldn't. I stopped and I glared at the snickering Spaniard in front of me. I glared and then I closed my eyes, imagining my surroundings and feeling what the night had to offer. I cold breeze started to pick up and I instantly was guided by it. I moved around following it and molding myself to it's movement. Suddenly, in my mind the roof transformed into a ballroom and I was in the middle of it. Everything was lit dimly and I was dancing to this enticing music, and a mysterious partner (the night) came next to me and guided me with fluidity. I swirled around the room with this partner in my mind, he seemed interested in me and I tried to entice him with my dance. He soon noted my movements and started to follow, always teasing him.

I was so entranced with my imagination that I almost did not notice Miguel's footsteps. I opened my eyes and noticed him dancing along side me. He smiled, as if encouraging me to go on dancing. I closed my eyes again and I saw the same thing except the dancer (in my mind) had been dancing on his own (ballet moves) and he seemed so lonely. I decided to join in and soon I was dancing with him. I then had unfamiliar hands on my hips, but I did not seem to care at that moment. In my mind, I was lifted up by the mysterious man and I felt a gush of air, and as if by response I did some hand gestures that resemble the flapping of wings.

"Elena, open your eyes," Miguel said. With a blink of an eye my whole image disappeared and I saw all of Paris. I was disappointed really that the stranger had disappeared... he wasn't a stranger though. It was the one man who haunted my mind. I wonder if Erik could dance?

"Vez, qué te dije (See, what did I tell you)? You have it inside of you, Vega. You just need to invoke what you have in you. We only have a few days before we open... I know you can invoke those feelings in the dance,"Miguel praised as he still had hands on my waist. I turned around and I immediately regretted how close his body and mine were. I didn't dare to look at him so I gently pushed him aside and walked towards the door. I was nearing the door, but I was puled back rather roughly by Miguel. "Señor Iglesias what is the-mfft!" I stood paralyzed in my spot as I was being kissed by Miguel. I knew he had made his interest in me evident but I never would have imagined he'd do something like this! Once he let go I was still in shock and unable to control my thoughts.

"You have no idea how long I wanted that kiss to happen," Miguel said as he caressed my cheek. He had this softness in his eyes, a softness that I had never seen on him before, and a sweet smile that seemed foreign on his features.

"Miguel I- I don't understand. Why did you do this?" I stuttered.

"I needed to know that I had a chance at your heart Elena... that kiss told me everything but I will still ask anyways," Miguel proclaimed as he drew me nearer to him

"Ask me what?" I inquired a bit scared at what Miguel would ask of me.

"Elena, run away with me?

Erik's P.O.V~

(orchestra room)

Earlier today I was in the shadows of the orchestra room seeing that their execution of the piece was perfect, to my dismay they were hardly anyone that made drastic mistakes. I was about to leave when I saw the ballet rats appear and state that rehearsals were over. I smiled knowing Elena would be heading home; this would be my chance to escort her home and begin wooing Elena in earnest. I looked around trying to spot her in the plethora of dancers heading towards the changing rooms. I was beginning to worry when I did not see her in the midst of them, but soon my worry dissolved into anger. I heard whispers of Elena being lead out of the room by Miguel Iglesias and no one knew where they were and what they were doing. That insolent boy! How dare he take advantage of his position as dance instructor! I thought but then felt guilty as I too had done something similar in the past. I marched through the shadows and searched every possible room that Iglesias and Elena would be in, but as I got near the top of the opera house I heard voices near on the roof and soon I went to the dreaded shadows of the rooftop. I was correct in hiding in the shadows, but as soon as I adjusted myself and observed them I felt a stab to my heart with what I saw before my eyes. Miguel Iglesias and my Elena were kissing, in that moment I felt my heart break for a second time in the roof, I didn't hear most of their conversations afterwards... I could only see red and hear the world silent as can be. I managed to hear Iglesias as something of Elena.

"Elena, run away with me?"

"Miguel, I don't know what to say," Elena replied quite shocked at the whole situation, and quite frankly who wouldn't be.

"Say you'll do it, Elena. You and I are not like them, cold and without feelings. We are meant to be free and having our hearts out in the open," Miguel stated as he placed Elena's hand to his heart.

"Miguel, as generous as your offer is, I cannot do that... My home is Paris and I am not a free woman, I am a mother. I am not as young as I used to be and therefore I cannot make the same mistakes as you. I have to think of my daughter first, Miguel. I have a responsibility to her. I vowed I would never leave my daughter alone again. Try to understand," Elena explained.

"Elena, Rebecca can come with us! Sure, it will be rough for a while, but she'll get used to it," Miguel protested trying to convince Elena. I anxiously awaited Elena's response in the shadows silently hoping Elena wouldn't accept.

"Usted simplemente no entiende, ¿verdad? (You just don't understand, do you?) Miguel, I cannot be as reckless as you!"

"Look, Elena. Think about it, I want to be with you and though I barely even know you l feel like we are connected. Elena, all I ask is for you to think about it until opening night. I promise I won't bring it up during rehearsals but I will need an answer," Miguel persisted to the angel.

"Dios mío (My god!) you are stubborn... Fine, I will give you an answer after the performance is over. Now if you excuse me I have to go to my brother's office... buenas noches (good night)," Elena said as she was exiting the roof, however Miguel stopped her and kissed her once more. Elena pushed him away and shook her head at him. She ran out and soon Miguel left the rooftop. I was left alone and as I looked into the night I felt a familiar pain in my chest I felt five years prior. Iglesias knew where to get me, but this made me rethink my plan of wooing Elena. I had to move faster than anticipated and I needed to talk to her immediately and calmly. I looked around the rooftop once more before leaving and whispered into the wind confessing to whoever was listening.

"Elena Vega is the best thing that happened to me... I cannot lose her, please. If you can hear me, I beg you to keep her here with me...please I cannot bear it twice."

I quickly went to the manager's office and found that both Mathew and Elena were discussing the offer made in the rooftop. Mathew looked as if he were ready to go after Iglesias and give him hell for what he had said to his sister. Elena looked distraught and rather small (since she was still wearing the ballet uniform). She sighed and then stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the fireplace, her arms crossed and her stance a bit exhausted and resigned. Mathew broke the silence.

"Elena, hermana mía (sister mine), please tell me you did not accept. Miguel is affable and handsome but he is far too reckless for his own good."

"Mathew I know that, but-"

"'But' what?"

"Sometimes I think going away from here would do some good, Rebecca doesn't really have many friends here and I certainly don't think the opera populaire needs me to be the lead... but then I can't leave because of what I feel here," she pointed at her heart," Oh Mathew, I some times envy how less complicated your life is."

"Well, I am fortunate to have nearly everything Elena, but my life is less complicated because I told the person that stole my heart my true feelings. I advise you to do the same, perhaps they will reciprocate with much rigor," Mathew said as he looked in the shadows trying to spot me in the room. Damn! He knew I was in the room! He then walked over to his sister and gave her a warm embrace.

"Whatever you choose sister, know that I'll be there to support you and my niece. I know you'll make the right choice," Mathew said as he motioned me to show myself. I hesitated but seeing Elena distraught as she was I need to calm her down. I stepped quietly into the light and approached the siblings.

"Mathew, I'm frighten. How will Erik react to this?"

"I say that I reacted quite well," I responded causing Elena to be startled, "Mathew how are you this fine evening?"

"Erik, always a pleasure to see you," Mathew responded with a knowing smile. I smiled back at him, impressed with sensing me in the room. I then directed myself towards Elena, "Elena, you look lovely this evening and I hope you're evening isn't spoiled by me appearing."

"Oh no! Certainly not! Erik, where would you get a thought like that! I'm just... stunned," Elena explained as she looked down as if trying not to meet my eyes. I lifted her gaze, like I did on our first encounter, and I looked into the windows of her soul. They were clouded with confusion and exhaustion, I was afraid that Elena would fall from that same exhaustion. I looked at Mathew concerned and then he too noticed Elena's exhaustion.

"Elena, have you've been pushing yourself too much in the dances?" I inquired with worry laced in my voice.

"No." Elena answered rather quickly causing both of us to know that she was lying. She looked rather pale to me and she looked as if she was barely able to balance herself. Mathew, being the medic he is, noticed and spotted the tell-tell signs.

"Dulcinea, don't lie to me. I knew when you are lying!" Mathew scowled his sister rather comically, "Elena, as your loving little brother and doctor, I suggest you get some rest or stay overnight to rest. You are exhausted and by the looks of it dehydrated. You can barely keep yourself balanced!"

"Emiliano, I am fine, please don't make a big deal out of this," Elena tired to protest but as soon as she did that she swayed too far. I quickly caught her and thus Elena Vega was in my arms. She scrunched her face and then relaxed in my arms. A few minutes later her breathing went even and both Mathew and I looked at each other with knowing looks. Elena had pushed herself too far once more... she was like me in that sense. A hopeless perfectionist. I adjusted her in my arms and then looked at Mathew for guidance.

"Erik, please could you take Elena to your home I'm sure she'll get the much needed rest there. Also have her, no, make her take the day off she hasn't stopped practicing since after the party," Mathew ordered in a way only a doctor would. "I shall come back in the morning with Meg and Rebecca, if you don't mind. Make sure she eats, lately my sister has been preoccupied with her weight which is quite silly to me, and that she gets plenty of rest. Erik... all I ask is that you take care of her, not just today, but for a life time. Elena may be my older sister, but she's my only sister and the woman whom I don't know I can live without. Ella es la joya más valiosa que tengo el privilegio de obtener. Ella es la persona más cariñosa, amorosa y desinteresada que conozco. Cuida de ella, y le puedo asegurar ciegamente, ella cuidara de ti (She's the most valuable jewel that I have the privilege of obtaining. She's the most caring, loving, and selfless person I know. Take care of her, and I can assure you blindly, she'll take care of you). As her brother, I won't say that you deserve he Erik, because no one really does in my opinion... but you are close to deserving her. You have my trust and blessing on whatever you decided to do. I wish you both happiness and love. Now if you excuse me, I have to leave. Think about what I said Erik, tell her how you feel before it's too late. Goodnight Erik." Mathew left his office leaving me to reflect upon his words... tell her how you feel before it's too late. Was I truly late in telling her how I felt? Had I lost Elena from delaying my confession of my feelings? Was Elena truly considering running away with Miguel Iglesias? I shook my head and then carried Elena to my lair. I would have time to talk to her after she has rested well, for now I will let her rest and dream. I got to my lair and quickly placed her on the bed she looked so fragile and angelic; I stroked her cheek and she nuzzled into my hand seeking warmth and comfort. I froze at the unfamiliar attention, and I stood over her for a few minutes. I was heading out of the room when I heard Elena's voice.

"Erik, I love you... Always and forever yours." She was asleep, but in that moment I knew I still had a chance to tell Elena my feelings. Even if she confessed her feelings to me in a dream, it gave me hope to face tomorrow well enough. I hadn't lost Elena yet and that's what truly matters. Tomorrow would be another day, no more wasted opportunities but happiness for once.


End file.
